The Golden Shinobi
by MonkeyMan92
Summary: Based of my Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction Altered Time. Son Goku is transported to another Realm where each and every decision he makes will effect the outcome of the future. Follow alongside Son Goku, on his adventures in the Elemental Nation! / Currently Naruto Pt. 1 / *Strong Team Seven* *Much Stronger Characters* *discontinued* *up for adoption maybe*
1. Chapter 1

_**Pre-AN: Okay, before I start this story, I want to clear something up before it gets asked. I'm not using the Canon Dragon Ball for his Fan Fiction. I will be using my Fic called Altered Time as the Dragon Ball Z part of the crossover. I have yet to write the story but I have planned out how the story will go. And last but not least, image this as a different path for way later on in Altered Time.(it will during my GT/Super Saga era. I might have to do a tad bit of spoiler but I'll try and keep it to a minimum.)**_

 _ **Quick note for Altered Time, I have planned from Saiyan Saga up to end of Buu Saga with some Original plot here and there. I have a few original ideas for post Buu Saga and some Movie events happening all through out the story. For now, I am trying to incorporate ALL of Dragon Ball into the story minus the original DB. The only thing I haven't planned out is the ending of the story. I plan on keep going with my own ideas and whatever Super also uses.**_

* * *

 _ **Before I get into the story, let me explain who I'm using. I will be using Goku,how original right? I really don't want to use him but he's best suite for what I'm planning. I was originally going to use Vegeta but with time from planning, I decided it wouldn't work out.**_

 _ **Goku in my story will have access to Super Saiyan through Super Saiyan Three and Super Saiyan Blue/ unknown. Son Goku will be reverted back to the age of 15. In Dragon Ball he is still short but in this story he will be as tall and filled out as his teen version(18 year old Goku. Fight with Piccolo Jr.). Lastly, another thing that will change about him is his stamina. Like in GT, Goku may or may not be able to maintain Super Siayan 3 or/and the god forms. Other than that, Goku will mainly stay the same but have the aspect of my Altered Time Goku.**_

* * *

 _ **The Golden Shinobi**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

"Man I still can't believe I lost." The voice belonged to none other than Son Goku; the protector of Earth. He stood on Kami lookout gazing off into space. Next to the orange GI clad warrior was his long time rival; Piccolo.

"What do you expect, you relied on rock, paper and scissors to see who got to go." The tall Namekian said looking down towards the Saiyan.

He chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "I guess you're right Piccolo," he stopped as he sensed a familiar Ki coming. "I jut hope they can stop him."

A few moments passed by and the energy Goku sensed began to come into view. The presence landed on the white tiles of the lookout and looked at the two fighters. "Hey Goku," he bowed in respect. Next he looked at Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo." He also bowed.

"Hey Uub! You feeling any better?" The cheery voice of the Son said.

"Actually I am. That beating I took really did a number on me, but that's not going to keep me from trying to get stronger!"

"That's he spirit Uub!" The Super Saiyan said. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Hey Uub," the student of Son Goku looked at His teacher. "How about we spar for good time sakes?"

"Sure! I have a new transformation to show you!" Both teacher and student began to walk off deep inside Kami Lookout. Piccolo still stood there smirking. "You're always looking for a fight." He thought to himself with a soft chuckle

* * *

 _ **The Bottom of Kami Lookout**_

"Hurry up Mai!" This voice cane from a short blue man.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can Emperor Pilaf!" Replied a young woman looking through a bag with a dog like man.

"Hey is this it!" The dog like man replied. He held up a small capsule with the color green around it.

"Yes that's it Shu!" Pilaf exclaimed grabbing the capsule from his paws. With a click of a button, he threw it away from him. White smoke appeared with the sound of pressure being released.

"There we are," Pilaf began to walk towards the item. "This will allow us to attain the Dragon Balls!" He broke out into wicked laughter as his two companions just stared at him.

* * *

The Earth raised Saiyan stood across from his former student. They got into their fighting stance and engaged in battle.

 ** _'Boom!"_** Their two fist clashed with one another. The shock wave from the punches slightly shook the Lookout.

 _ **'Crash!'**_ Their knees rammed into each other sending another small after shock throughout the Lookout.

Uub jumped back keeping his eye on Goku. With a mighy yell his body was covered in a light pink and yellow aura. His black eyes lightened in color with the same aura around his body emmitng from his eyes. Uubs body mass increased in size causing the muscles to slightly increase in size.

"Wow Uub! You mastered Burst Limit in record time!" His former teacher congraduated.

"Thank you Goku. I couldn't have done it without Yamcha though." His voice had a deeper tone to it to match his new body type.

"Well shall we begin?" Uub asked getting into fighting stance again. With a grin, Goku motioned Uub to attack.

* * *

"Emperor Pilaf! I don't think we can keep climbing if the tower keeps on shaking like this!" Screamed Mai inside her robotic suite.

"I agree with Mai Pilaf sir." This time it was Shu who spoke up. He was sweating like a pig inside his robot.

"Quit being sissy you two!" He yelled. "We're almost there! I can already imagine the Dragon Balls in our possession." Pilaf began to daydream of all sevenues Dragon Balls in his possion. His daydream was cut short from the entire pillar shaking.

Mai screamed barley able to hang onto the pillar as Shu was crying and asking for a pa in less death while Pilaf lost the grid on the tower.

"No Emperor Pilaf!" Both Mai and Shu screamed in fear. Suddenly the Pilaf-Bot 8,000 feet began to shoot fire. Pilaf safely flew up to his companions.

"Hey no fair! Why do you get the robot that can fly!?" Mai demanded.

In a clam and collect voice Pilaf replied. "We didn't have enough money for all of the robots to fly so I pooled the money into mine."

"Why you roten," Both of the Mai-Bots arms let go of the pillar and grabbed Pilaf.

"Mai! You're going to fall!" Panicked Shu. Mai looked down and back to the pillar and frantically waved her arms in the air. Finally she grabbed ahold of the pillar calming down.

* * *

Son Goku's orange Gi was torn in all places. His skin had a few cuts and bruises here and there. Uub green Gi was just as bad as the Saiyans. His upper body piece was cut and torn exposing his masculine body.

Both fighters stood in front of each other panting. They both had a smile on their faces showing the excitement and joy they were gaining from the spar.

"Your almost as strong as me Uub!" Exclaimed the Saiyan.

"Really? That means alot to me,!" He thanked Goku. "Now it's time for me to show you my new transformation." He said with a smirk.

"Bring it on Uub, Show me what you got!" Goku said excitedly.

Uub powered down from the power boost and closed his eyes. Dark pink and purple aura began to be drawn towards him. His mowkawk began to levitate as did his body. Leaning back the energy wrapped itself around him.

"Wow! His ki feels even more like Majin Buus! But how?" Wondered the Earthling Saiyan.

The wind speed began to fasten it's pace. The force began to shake the Lookout fiercely causing pieces of debris to fall.

* * *

"Piccolo, what's going on?" Another short Namekian asked as he walked up next to Piccolo.

"Goku and Uub are having a spar in the training room." He said standing perfectly still. The white tiles began to shake and lift off the floor.

"Well let's hope they don't destroy this place." Dene nervously said with half smile.

* * *

"Haaaaaa!" A powerful shout from Uub echoed through the open room. The winds and shaking had stop revealing Uub. Uubs hair was now wilder and thicker. His muscles increased in size similar to the Burst Limit. Instead of his green Gi, he now was wearing white pants with a golden buckle that had an 'M' on it. A black vest with gold trim around it, golden color wristbands and red shoes.

Uub had a faint pink aura surrounding his body as his eyes also had a pink aura coming from them. He looked at Goku with a serious look. "This is my new form Goku. I call it Majin. What do you think?"

"You definitely got stronger from the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament," he looked at Uub with his famous Son Grin. "Let's do this Uub."

Uub flew at tremendous speeds at his former teacher. Before Goku could react he was sent flying down from an axe kick to the back.

"Oh man, I did not see that coming," Goku stood back up looking up at his student. "His power increased by atleast fourfolds! Im going to have to use Super Saiyan, or maybe." With a yell from Goku, his body was enveloped in a dark red aura. "Kaio-Ken times four!" The red aura grew darker and bigger.

"Now I'm ready Uub! Go all out!" Son Goku shouted as he launched off the ground towards the reincarnation of Kid Buu.

* * *

"We finally made it!" Exclaimed Mai.

"Yes! Oh how I'm so happy to see a floor again!" Cried out Shu.

"Shut up guys! We don't want to get caught!" Pilaf quietly yelled. He exited his robot and capsulized it. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a round radar looking thing. He clicked the button and a green screen with white lines appeared. He clicked the button again and 7 orange orbs appeared on the screen.

"Loo at that! All seven Dragon Balls are here!" Shouted Pilaf.

"Let's go find em Pilaf boss!"

"Yeah let's finally get our wish to rule the world!"

The Pilaf Gang began to wonder around the Lookout palace. To their surprise, building seemed to keep going on forever and every hallway looked the same. Finally after much searching they found the room they were looking for.

"It's right behind this door guys! Our life dream will finally come true!" Pilaf began to dance but smashed into the door from the shock wave creates by Goku and Uub.

Pilaf stood up with a big red bruise on his head. "Let's just get wish already! Any longer and I might be in a body cast."

All three walked into the poorly lit room. In the center of the empty room was a stand. They came close seeing a piece of cloth over the stand. Pilaf lifted the cloth from the stand and his eyes grew ten ti me bigger and vegan to sparkle.

Seven orange orbs with black stars glimmered from whatever light was in the room.

"All seven are here!" Mai said to herself.

"We can finally wish to rule the world Emeror Pilaf!" Shu added in.

"Well let's hurry and make the wish before we get caight!"

"Alright sir!" The two replied together.

They grabbed the orbs and placed them into formation. Mai and Shu stood back a distance while Pilaf was in front of the magical orbs.

"Rise eternal dragon Shenron and grant my wish!" The orbs began to glow and the sky grew dark. A red flash speed through the sky. In place of Shenron there was a red dragon.

"Uh Pilaf, isn't Shenrol suppose to be green?" Asked Mai.

"I think so." Replied Pilaf

"H-Hey guys," Shu was shivering and pointing at the door.

"What is it Shu? Can't you see we're-" Pilaf was cut off as he noticed what SHu was looking at.

"Mai! Shu! Destroy him!" Pilaf commanded. Both Mai and Shu jumpedal back into their Bots readying the missiles.

"Hey guys, what are doing here?" The voice cane from a beaten Goku. "Oh look, is that Shenron? I don't remember him being red." He looked back at the Pilaf Gang and saq four misses coming right at him.

Quickly, he caught all four of them. "Hehe, hey guys, these can be pretty dangerous. If I didn't catch them, this place would've been a big mess." He scolded them.

"Why do you have to interfere in everything I do! I wish you were in a different realm of reality!" Pilaf covered his mouth instantly and turned towards the Dragon.

The red dragons eyes began to glow and he spoke. "You're wish shall be granted!" His voice boomed throughout the sky. Son Gokus body began to glow golden. When the light died down he was gone.

"Until next time, if there is a next time." With that, the black star dragon balls shot off in all directions.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Dimension**_

The Earth warrior Son Goku floated in what appears to be nothing. For all an eye can see it was white with little color specks. The Saiyan began to move around finally regaining consciousness.

"Where am I?" The Saiyan asked to himself. He looked around and saw nothing. He stood up and began to walk around. "Nothing." He said in disappointment. "I can't sense anything no matter how far I reach out."

"That is because you are in the realm of nothingness." A soft female voice rang out.

"Who said that?" Goku began to look around again but to find nothing.

"I am Eternity, and you have been sent here by a wish granted by Demon Shenron." Eternity said in her soft angelic voice.

"Wait, does that mean I can't go home? I need to get back there. There is a threat and I might be needed."

"I am sorry Son Goku but I have not the power to over rule a wish created by a being of the Ryūjin."

"Ryūjin?" He asked confused.

"Ryūjin is a race of wish granting dragons from the Dragon Realm of this Universe." Replied Eternity.

Goku stood there thinking of all the possibilities he could muster. "Maybe I could try and contact King Kai to have Earth to wish me back? Or maybe I can try and contact Whis? If anything I might be able to break free with Super Saiyan God."

"All those options you thought of will not work."

"Wh-what!? H-how did you know what I was thinking? Can you read minds?" A shocked Goku asked.

"This is my realm. All in this realm I have full control over."

Goku chuckled tohimself. "Man, for the frist time in my life I can't do anything." The Saiyan man exclaimed to himself.

"Son Goku," Eternity spoke. "I may not be able to send you back to your realm of reality, but I can send you to another. The wish granted by Demon Shenrol never specified what realm to send you to. So by default you were sent here."

"Really!" His spirit was brought up a bit.

"Yes, I am able to send you to any Realm I have knowledge of. If you agree, I can send you too anyone of the Realms. "

"So it's either stay here or go to a different realm? Give up hope on ever being able to go back to my Family and friends?"

"I know it's a hard choice for you to make. I peered into your past and you have done nothing but selfless deeds. This is not something you should have to go through but like I said, I have no power over a Ryūjin."

Goku stood there. He was going through all options in his head. "If what she is saying is true, I will never be able to go home. It's either stay here, if she'll let me, or go to a new realm."

There was nothing but silence as Goku stood there and thought. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke up. "Eternity, I've made my decision."

"And that will be?"

"I want to go to a different realm."

"As you wish," Four wooden doors appeared in front of Son Goku. Each with a number above them. "You have a choice between these four doors to choose from. Each one has a different realm than the other. Take your time."

Goku stared at each door intensely as if he was going to have the hardest fight in his life. "Each of the doors look exactly the same but at the same time they don't. I can feel the energy emmitng from all four. Like the doors they feel the same but completely different."

The Super Saiyan looked at these doors studying them without moving a muscle. After hours of carefully inspection he finally decide. "Eternity," he said. "I've decided on what door I want."

"And what will that be Son Goku?"

"I choose door number three. Something about it calls out to me more than the others. The first door feels like if I pick it, I'll meet alot of super strong fighters. The second door calls out to me for help and justice. Kinda like how Earth makes me feel. The fourth door calls to me for mystery and adventure but the third door has this feel to it. Like I was ment to be there."

"You Son Goku are a strange one. How you describe each and every door the way you just did, I have never seen."

The pure Saiyan scratched the back of his head and gave his famous Son Grin. "Hey Eternity, before I go, do you think you could give me a few supplies?"

"What do you have in mind Son Goku?"

"Well back on Earth there were these devices called capsules."

"So you want some of these capsules?"

"Oh no, what I want is a capsule with a house slash gravity training room that has an infinite gravity multiplier, a lot of Senzu beans and a manual on how to farm them, gravity seals like Whis had Vegeta and I use, and finally a fridge that will never run out of food"

If eternity had a body, she would've fallen over anime style at the request of Goku. "Quite alot don't you say," Goku nervously chuckled. "But it is within my power and since you have saved your universe multiple times, I will comply." In an instant, a box of multiple different capsules appeared in front of Goku.

"The capsule label 'E' is the house and everything else you wnated. The others have various different things I added."

"Thank you Eternity!" As soon as Goku finished his sentance, the other three doors disappeared leaving only door number three. It began to slowly creek open as bright light escaped.

"Good luck on your journey Son Goku." Eternity said as he began to walk into the bright light.

* * *

 _ **Elemental Nation, Village Hidden in the Leaves,**_ ** _Konohagakure/ Konoha_**

The Village Hidden in the Leaf is one of five major villages on the Elemental Nation. Like the name says, the country is covered in natural forest hence the name Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Outside Konohagakure floated none other than Son Goku. The only difference about him was that he was younger. He was now only five inches four inches tall.

"Hey! What happened to me!?" He said to himself as he looked at his younger body. "Did I some how revert back to a teenager?" The young Saiyan was confused at how and why he was younger. "Maybe it happened when I went through that door? Oh well."

Goku closed his eyes and began to search for any nearby energy sources. "This is weird," he thought. "The energy readings feel different." Opening his eyes, hebegan to fly towards the mass population of energy.

As he grew close he came into sight of a large village. A great big wall surrounded the entire village. The Saiyan could hear the chatter through out the village thanks to his enhanced hearing. The close he got, the better read on the power levels he got.

"It seems the wall is bein gaurded," thought Goku. "Maybe I should walk the rest of the the way." He descended from the sky onto a dirt path and continued to walk towards the village.

"Hault," two men said placing their hands out in front of them. "Who are you and what is your business with the Konohagakure?"

"My names Son Goku and I'm a traveler." He said giving the two guards a smile.

"What village are you affiliated with? Sand? Rock?"

"Um," Goku didn't know what to say. "None, I don't have a village. I'm a traveler from a distant land." He said telling the truth to an extent.

The two guards turned to each other and began to whisper. A few moment of this went on as they turned back to Goku. "We have the right to execute you for trespassing in the hidden leaf and being suspected of being a missing ninja."

Goku gulped. His first day in this new realm and he's already being trying to be killed. "If it comes down to it I can knock the's two out and make a run for it but then I might be wanted. I don't want that do i?." He thought to himself.

"Come with us." The two guads demande. The two guards traded off shift and escorted Son Goku to someplace. After awhile of walking, they arrived in front of a big building colored red. The three entered the building and Goku was taken to the top.

They stopped in front of a door as one of them knocked.

"Come in." A voice from inside said. The two guards entered into the room with Goku in tow. In the room was a desk full of papers everywhwre. Sitting behind the desk sat an old mad wearing robes and a hat. Both robe and hat was red and white.

"Lord Hokage, this child approached the entrance of the village trying to get in. We asked him the regular questions but he didn't give any specifics," the first one paused as the second then began to speak. "As you wished, we brought anyone who wanted to enter our village but didn't give specific answers to you instead of Danzo."

"You may leave." The man behind the desk said. The two guards looked at each other and stood up exiting the room. The old man turned towards Goku and looked him in the eye.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. Third Hokage of Konoha." He smiles at the young Saiyan.

"Nice to meet you," Goku replied. "My name is Son Goku." He gave his famous Son Grin.

"Well Son Goku, I know you've already been asked these questions but where do you travel from and what is your business with Konohagakure.?" Hiruzen asked. "This boy, I can feel it, he has unimaginable power within him. Is he also a jinjuriki?" He thought.

"Well I'm not from anywhere around here. I just recently arrived here and I would really like to see your village and try the food." He said with no care in the world.

"Hmm. Son Goku, do you know where you even are?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the boy.

"Hehe, actually no I dont. If I'm being honest." He scratched the back of his head.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of these terms. Ninja, great ninja wars or chakra." He waited patiently for his reply.

"I've heard of a ninja before. They're guys dressed in black and sneak around with swords and stuff," Hiruzen sweat dropped. "And for great ninja war and Chakra, I've never heard of them."

"How can he not have heard of the Great Ninja Wars and Chakra'" he thought to himself. "Even if he's from a different continent he should have heard about the wars and Chakra is in every living person!"

"Man, have I gotten myself in a pickle," the alien warrior thought. "I hope they don't see me as an enemy. Maybe I should tell him the truth. He seems trustful."

Goku spoke up. "Uh Mr. Hokage Sir," he looked at Hiruzen. "I have something to tell you but you might not believe me."

"You can tell me anything. I've seen lot of things most would call weird and unbelievable."

With that said, Goku began to tell Hiruzen his story from the beginning. He went overy how he was found in the wood and raised in the way of Martial Arts. How he went on an adventure with his best friend to find the Dragon Balls. The story of Tien, Demon King Piccolo and his son. When Raditz showed up and revales his heritage. How he had to team up with Piccolo to beat his brother and all the rest.

To say the least, the Third Hokage was shocked at the story. No matter how hard he tried to believe this young boy, he just couldn't. Finally coming back to reality he asked a question. "How did you get here then Son Goku?"

He laughed. "Well you see." He went on to explain the event sthat's occurred earlier that day.

Once again, Hiruzen was still not fully convenienced. "If what you say is true boy, can you show me this 'Ki' yout speak of?" If he was telling the truth and not a nut basket, then he is about to witness some new type of power.

"Yeah sure," he placed his right hand out palm open. A yellow ball of enregy appeared. "This is Ki." The Hokage looked in disbelief at the ball of pure energy.

"It feels so warm and pure." He thought. He looked back to Super Siayan. "You also said this can be used as a weapon," the alien warrive nodded. "Can you show me what it can do?"

"Uh I guess. I just don't want to destroy something of value."

"It's alright my boy," he pointed at a chair across the room. "Dmonstrate on that chair." Goku looked at the chair and moved his arm in its direction. In an instant the ball of Ki flew at the chair obliterating it and leaving a slight scorch mark on the ground.

"This power! It's so destructive! If what he says is true, that wasn't even a fraction of his powr! Good thing he wasn't sent to Danzo."

"Son Goku," His eyes locked with his. "I don't want this to sound like I'm trying to get you to join us just for your power, but how would you like to become a Shinobi?"

* * *

 _ **information on Goku**_

 _ **Age- 15 (physically) (60+ mentally)**_

 _ **Height- 5'4"**_

 _ **Weight- 90 Lbs (made up)**_

 _ **Transformations:**_

 _ **-SSJ**_

 _ **-SSSJ2**_

 _ **-SSJ3**_

 _ **-SSJB**_

 _ **Power Level- Beerus Level (Maximum OutPut)**_

 _ **AN: Alright everyone! That's the first installment of The Golden Shinobi. I'd like to thank you all for reading this and for already getting 2 followers and favorites before this even came out! I just want to say right now, I am no writer. Writing is the weakest subject I have. So don't be surprised if you find alot of run on sentance or errors. I'll try my best to make them little to none.**_

 _ **So this is just the beginning or Prologue on the story. Gave the story on how he was sent to this world and how his first day or his first experience in this new world is. The door scene was kinda of a back up thing for me myself if I ever wanted to make a cross over with a different story and still have Goku go there.**_

 _ **Eternity is a character I made up. She is basically the one that decides when one should die. She is the first ever being in existence hence her name Eternity. The Omni King could destroy her but if she is destroyed, everything in existence is destroyed. As for the Ryūjin, I came up with that idea feom Dragon Ball AF. Goku was in the Dragon Realm and I couldn't Remer what it's name was called. So I made up Ryūjin in Which Google translate said meant Dragon God in Japanese. As for it being their race, it is. They are a race of Dragon God's and they can be summoned by any and all types of Dragon Balls. (I will get more into it in Altered Time)**_

 _ **For the fight scene between Uub and Goku, I tried to make it good but short and to not reveal any spoiler for Altered Time. As of why I stopped when Goku was explaining his story to Hiruzen at that specific moment is to not give spoilers to Altered Time. You guys should be excited for Altered Time because it will be pretty good. Alot o changed but it's still good. Just don't hold it up to Destiny Shattered or Break thruogh the limits.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Superale2 and Herodan3 for inspiring me to start writing fanfiction. I got the idea for this fiction from Superale2 and his story The Golden Fairy. Yes my title is basically like his but with Shinobi. Reason one, I couldn't figure out a better name than The Golden Shinobi and two, out of respect and inspiration from Superale2. As for Herodan3, he inspired me to come up with the idea of Altered Time.**_

 _ **Okay i dragged this Author Note along enough. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and remember to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Golden Shinobi_**

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

"Son Goku, how would you like to become a Shinobi?" The Third Hokage kept his gaze locked on the boy. He could tell he was debating between yes and no. Part of Sarutobi wanted Son Goku to stay and pledge alliance with the Leaf for mainly defensive reasonings. It would be a shame if he let a boy like him go.

"Hmm. Being a ninja? I never thought about that before, it might be fun and I might mean some strong people." The Saiyan thought to himself. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "Sure why not? It could be fun." He answered in his carefree tone.

Hiruzen smiled at the Super Saiyan. "Now, should I send him to the academy? No, his age is atleast Chunin but his power is beyond that of a Chunin and even maybe a Jonin." He was conflicted with a problem in his head.

"Alright Goku my boy, I've decide. From the power that you hold, I'll be promoting you to Genin off the bat but you're going to have to go to the Academy to learn about the history of this world and Chakra."

"What!? School really? I never been to a school before!" Tears began to stream from his eyes.

Hiruzen sweat dropped. He took out his wooden pipe and began to smoke. "Don't worry it's just going to be a quick briefing on the things you need to know."

The Saiyan exhaled in relief. "You had me worried there for a second." He scratched the back of his head.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly. He turned around and walked over to his window. "Come here my boy," Goku walked up next to the Hokage. "That building over there is where you need to go." His finger pointed to a large building not that far from his office.

* * *

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow is the only chance you got left and you're messing up again." Scolded a man to a young boy with yellow spiky hair and clad with a orange jump suit tied up on the ground.

The boy just scoffed and turned his head. Before the man could say anything a knock at the door was heard. Everyone in the classroom turned to see who it was. The door opened revealing a boy with black messy hair wearing an orange Gi. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Whose this freak?" "Is he new?" "He's kinda cute." Could be heard amongst the whispers of the class.

"Hello? Can i help you?" The same man asked.

"Are you Iruka?" He asked. "I was told to come to your class from the Hokage." He felt nervous with all the eyes on him. He looked around and saw many glare at him. Turning his attention back to Iruka, his sight switched to the boy on the ground.

"Hey! He's wearing the same color as me," the Super Saiyan said to himself. "He looks like he couldve given me a run for my money when I met Bulma."

Iruka walked up to Goku and took the slip of paper from his hand. He began to read what the content of the paper said. He then looked back to Goku. "Nice to meet you Son Goku. My name is Iruka and I'll be your teacher for the next few days."

He then turned to the class. "Everyone, welcome Son Goku to the class. He will be joining us for the next few days." The room was silent until a certain boy spoke.

"Nice to meet you Goku! My name is Naruto Uzamaki! Future Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" He somehow escape from the bindings of the rope and was now standing infront of the new guy.

Son Goku stared at Naruto for a second then extended his arm. "Nice to meet you Naruto!" The two shook hands. "This power," Goku thought to himslef. "It feels so malicious." Naruto's still had on his big grin.

"Alright class, because if Naruto, we will be reviewing the Clone Jutsu."

"Whaaaaat!?" Naruto shouted and began to panick.

"Thanks alot Naruto! We always get punished because of you." This voice came from a girl with punk hair.

"Hmmp. Like I care." Naruto replied.

* * *

The day went flying by for the realm traveling warrior. Son Goku was currently walking throughout the village taking in the view. "Wow, this place has nice scenery." He looked at all the shops and buildings.

All of a sudden the streets became dead silent and all eyes were on Goku. "Oops. I guess I'm hungry," He thought to himself chuckling while scratching the back of his head. "Now where can I get some food."

He began to look around when a scent hit his nose. "This smells good." The Super Siayan followed his nose to the location of the smell. After a few minutes of walking he found the source. He now stood infront of a building called 'Ramem Irchiraku'.

He entered the shop and sat down infront of the counter. Picking up a menu he began to look at it. "What can I help you with?" A feminine voice cane from behind the counter. Goku looked up to see a beautiful young woman.

Goku gave her a smile. "Hi, I'd like to order thirty-eight bowls of your Ramem special please!" He said as if it was a normal request. The waitress sweat dropped and turned around and head to the kitchen.

After ten minutes all thirty-eight bowls were laid out on the counter. In no more than a minute, six empty bowls were stacked up next to him. The bowls kept getting stacked as the time went by.

People began to flock towards the Ramem shop to watch Son Goku do what they thought only a member of the Akimichi could accomplish. Seven minutes passed and the Divine Saiyan was patting his stomach.

"Man did that fill me up a bit." The entire crowd tipped over in anime style after hearing what Goku just said.

The waitress walked up to the Siayan with a slip of paper. "Here's your receipt," she handed him the paper. "You know, you kind of remind me of a regular customer... do you happen to know Naruto?"

"Naruto," he began to try and remember the name. "I know him yeah! I'm in his class at the academy." He said with his pointer finger sticking up. Goku looked at the receipt in confusion. "Uh, how much is twenty-four thousand Zeni?" He said with a chuckle.

After twenty minutes of explaining to Goku how money worked, he payed for the meal and began to find a place to set up camp.

* * *

The orange Gi warrior was currently on the outskirt of the village district. All around him was forest and grass. It was night and the moon and stars were out. The cool crisp breeze was throughout the air causing the tree leaves and grass to move.

Son Goku kept walking until he found the perfect place. "This looks like a nice place to set up camp." He said to himslef. He was looking at a open area surrounded by trees. Not that far back, there was also a little River for a water supply.

The Divine Saiyan reached into his Gi and puller out a small case. Opening the case, he grabbed a capsule labeled 'E'. With a click of a button and a toss, a medium two story building appeared. The house was round in shape with yellow windows and a light blue outer color with the Capsule Corp Logo above the door.

The Super Siayan entered the house to see a white empty room with a machine in the middle. "Looks like she did add the gravity room," he smiled and began to walk to the staircase on the other side of the room.

Upon entering the second floor, Goku was met with a living room fully furnished with a kitchen and all the utilities. On the other side of the room was a wall with a door. Inside that room was a large bedroom with a bed big enough to fit a a family and more. On one end of the room was another door leading to a bathroom, on the other was a large screen.

"What's that?" He said aloud making his way to the screen. The screen flashed on shocking the Saiyan. "What is this?" He touched the screen.

"Welcome to Wardrobe Two-K!," a male voice said. "From here you can pick out what type of clothe you very so desire." Images of each pieces of clothing appeared on screen.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Goku said in amazement. "Well now I'm hungry!" He said out loud while his stomach made a ferocious noise.

* * *

After eating enough food to fill a small army, Goku went downstairs. He tightened his blue sash as he reached the machine in the middle. "The controls look the same as the one from the ship I used to get to Namek." He thought to himself.

His fingers began to push different buttons all over the panel. The machine began to make noises and the room started gaining a red color. "That should do!" The Saiyan said. Goku then began to do the basics of training; Push ups, sit ups, squats and other various exercises. The screen read 400Gs in white bold font.

Two hours passed by and Son Goku was currently Shadow boxing in 800Gs of gravity. In his mind, he was in battle with Frieza. Another hour passed and the gravity was now 1000Gs while he was doing one handed push ups.

"1,996, 1,997, 1,998, 1,999, 2,000!" Goku said. A puddle of sweat accumulated underneath the Saiyan. He stood up and made his way to the Gravity Simulator. Instantly the room returned back to normal releasing the increased pressure buit up in the room.

"That sure was a work out!" Son Goku exclaimed wiping the bead of sweat from his forehead. Now in his room, he undressed and entered the shower. Thirty minutes later the young Saiyan exited and made his way to the Wardrobe Two-K.

"Let's see, what should I wear?" He pondered to himself. After a shot amount of thinking, began to go thruogh the options. In no time at all, a new outfit was materialized onto his body. Goku was now wearing a blue Gi top, dark yellow bottoms, a white sash, pink wrist bands and black boots(GT outfit).

"I haven't worn this in a while." He began to move around getting comfortable to the new clothe. A big yawned escaped moth as he stretched. "I guess I should go to bed, I do have school tomorrow." He mumbles to himself plopping himself on the bed.

* * *

"Oh man I'm late!" Panicked a voice of a boy. He was running through the village trying to find his way to the Acadeny. "I really wish I payed attention to where I was going yesterday." The boy running through the village was none other than Son Goku.

He had on the outfit he picked out the night before. The Saiyan was searching every road he cane across yet he couldn't find the Academy. "Of course!" He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. "I'll just sense out the energy from yesterday." In an instant he disappeared and appeared next to Iruka.

"Alright class, today is the day of gradu-" he was cut off from the instant appearance of Goku. He jumped back a bit and eyed the boy. "So glad you could make it Goku, like I was saying today is graduation day but before we get into that, why don't we do an official introduction."

The Saiyan turned to class with his goofy grin. "My name is Son Goku, im," he paused for a second and counted on his fingers. "And I'm fifteen years old," the class sweat dropped at how he had to use his fingers to figure out his age. "I just recently moved here from far away and I hope to be great friends with you all."

"Not only that but Goku here is already a Genin." He said with a smirk on his face. The entire room looked in shocked.

"If he's a Genin already, why is he in the Academy?" A pink haired girl asked.

"I agree with forehead here," This time it came from a long blonde haired girl.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" The pinkette yelled getting into her face.

"Why don't you make me Sakura?" Both of their foreheads were connected with each other and sparks begna to fly.

Goku chuckled at the sight of the two girls. It kind of reminded him of him and Vegeta. "Well actually, I'm here to learn about your nations history and this thing called Chakra." He said.

"What! You don't know what Chakra is!?" Both Ino and Sakura yelled in unison. "Even Naruto knows what Chakra is and he's the stupidest person in this room!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at the two girls.

"If you don't know what Chakra is, then you probably don't know how to use it, but then how are you a Genin?" Question Iruka. The entire class was quite waiting for an answer.

"You see," the Siayan began. "I use this stuff called Ki, it's in every living being." Like the demonstration he did for Hiruzen, he extended his arm and formed a small ball of Ki in his palm.

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclamed with his eyes growing bugger in size. "Maybe I can learn this Ki stuff and then I won't have to worry about the Clone Jutsu!? Yeah that's it." He thought to himself.

Next to him sat abother bow with raven black hair and a blue shirt his hands were positioned under his chin as he stared at the ball of energy. "That power, if I can learn that, it will give me an edge on Him."

"I bet even with this Chi stuff, he still couldn't beat my Sasuke." Ino boasted.

"It's called Ki you pig. And I have to agree with you on the last part." Sakura replied. The two girls began to glare at one another creating sparks again.

"Would you care to show us a demonstration on what this Ki can do?" Iruka asked.

"Sure, why not, but I have to warn you, it can be pretty destructive."

Iruka was silent for a few moments. "Alright class, let's go outside for awhile so Goku can demonstrate his technique." After his announcement the entire class gathered outside around the Divine Super Saiyan.

Goku stood in the center of the group and pointed his palm towards a tree. Everyone was silent as they were waiting to see the destructive force this Ki can do. "Maybe I shouldn't knock the tree down. I don't want to have them think I'm too strong." He thought to himself. His eyes narrowed onto the tree and he releases the ki sphere.

The sphere raced towards the unfortunate tree. The ki ball collided with the tree causing an explosion to happen and smoke to appear. When the smoke died down, it revealed a hole going halfway thruogh the trunk.

The class stood there impressed. He turned his attention back to the class and smiled. Sasuke stood there glaring at Goku like a hawk. "That attack, I can tell he wasn't using even a fraction of his power and he did that to the tree? He's someone I'm going to need to get close to so I'll be able to kill him."

"Wow Goku! That was so amazing! You have to teach me how to do that one day!" Naruto was facing Goku with eyes wide open and bulging.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Sure Naruto, I'll teach you." He chuckled at the end.

"What? Really! Thank you so much!" Naruto began to jump Un and down in excitement.

* * *

Goku was walking home after the Academy got out. Before he left he tried to talk to Naruto but he pushed him away. "I can't believe Naruto didn't pass the gradutation. From what I sensed he has a large pool of this Chakra. Not only that but he seemed like he could do it." He thought as he walked through the roads.

"Hey Goku," he heard someone call from behind him. Turning around he saw Sasuke. "Oh hey, um what was youur name again?" He laughed at the end.

"Sasuke, I have a question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Teach me how to use this Ki." His tone sounded demanding. His eyes connected with Gokus.

"Uh sure. I already told Naruto I would teach him so why not you too?"

"Of course," the Uchiha thought. "Why wouldn't that dobe want to learn something he'll never be able to learn." Sasuke then turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Well this day was eventful." Goku said to himslef as he sat and ate plate full of meat in the living room. In two night time, the house was already a mess with dirty dishes all over the place. After eating he placed the dishes in the kitchen sink. "Maybe I should do the dishes?" He chuckled to himself.

The Divine Saiyan made his way to the Gravity Chamber with thoughts on his mind. "I wonder how I'm going to teach Naruto and Sasuke Ki?" He set the gravity at 400 Gs and began to do push ups. "I could teach them like I did Uub? No, he already knew some Ki and these two dont."

A few hours went by with Goku doing light training with the thoughts on how to train his two new students. "Alright I got it!" He said aloud. "Now I can start train seriously now!"

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk in the academy with his head on the table. "Wow, I can't believe I'm finally a ninja! I'll be Hokage in no time, Believe It!" He thought to himself but his thoughts were inturupted.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for drop outs, yout can't be here you know." The person who inturupted his thoughts said.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Do you see this Shikamaru? It's a regulaton headband. Meaning I'm an official Ninja" the blonde boated while pointing at his headband.

"Whatever." He replied walking away not wanting to get in an argument due to laziness.

 _ **'Zip'**_ Goku appeared via Instant Transmission next to Naruto. The Uzamaki jumped in shock. "Oh it's just youtside Goku." He said with a smile.

"Hey Naruto. It looks like you did graduate after all. Good for you."

Iruka entered the room causing it to go quiet. He walked to the center and looked at all of his students. "As of today you all are ninjas. To get here you had to face challenges and hardships, but that's nothing, what will come next will be far more difficult. Now you're only Genin, first level Ninja. All the Genin will be grouped into a three man squads except one. That will be the squad Son Goku will be in. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Goku all looked shocked. "A three man squad?" All of them thought.

"Well one of them needs to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who." Ino said to Sakura.

"I don't know," she replied turning to glare at Ino. "Duh! I'm going to be with Sasuke so stay away from him you hag!" Inner Sakura said.

"Groups of three, that'll only slow me down." Thought the Uchiha

"Groups of three huh? Well I want to be in a group with Sakura and Eh, it would ne nice to be with Goku but I don't care, as long as it's not where I'm with Sasuke." Thought Naruto.

"A group of three," thought Goku. "And being lead by a Jonin whose an elite? I wonder who I'll be paired up with." He began to worm around.

"We want each squad to have a balance amount of strength and abilities. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka began to name off the first six squads. Finally he came to squad seven.

Alright, Squad Seven, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Son Goku." In the back was a young girl with white eyes and purple hair. "I guess I won't be with Naruto then." She thought sadly.

"Squad Eight, Hinanta Hyuuga, Kiba and Shino."

"How did you get in with Sasuke?" Ino complained as Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"What do you even see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Came from Shikamaru.

"You're so beyond clueless Shikamaru, don't you get it?"

"Actually I don't get it. Because I'm not a girl."

Ino exhaled and replied. "You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on your squad."

"Now Squad Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choki Akimichi."

"Didn't you say something about not being in a squad with me?" The Nara taunted Ino.

"Hey Iruka Sensai, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

Iruka looked at his paper and back to naruto. "Sasuke had the best scores in the class and Naruto, you had the worst scores." Some of his fellow ninjas began to laugh. "To balance out the team, we placed the best student with the worst student.

Naruto growled at Iruka comment. "Just make sure you don't get in my way loser." Sasuke said calmly.

"Hey guys, can we just get along?" Goku added.

"No way! I refuse to be in the same group as Sasuke." Naruto turned around crossing his arms.

"Just knock it off Naruto and sit down." Scolded Sakura.

"Excuse me," the class went silent and turned their attention back to Iruka. "After lunch you guys will meet your new Jonin teachers, until then, class is dismissed."

* * *

Goku was walking around the courtyard of the Academy daydreaming. "What are the odds that I'd be in the same group as Naruto and Sasuke," he smiled. "This will make training them and teaching them ki alot easier." He continued walking the courtyard.

"Hey Goku! Wait up," Naruto yelled walking up to the Saiyan. "Since we're in the same grouo, I thought we could eat lunch together."

"Sure Naruto." Both boys began to walk to Ramen Irchiraku talking about all sorts of things.

"So Goku, how did you learn that Super cool move you did yesterday?" Naruto asked as they sat down at the ramen shop.

"I had a teacher who taught me and my best friend. It took alot of training and practice but I learned it." He said with a smile. The waitress approached both boys with a smile.

"Hey Ayame," the blonde said. "I want to you to meet my friend Goku, we're on the same team."

"Well isn't that nice," she replied in a sweet tone. "Want your usual like always Naruot?"

"Believe it! And make that three today."

She smiled at him then turning her attention towards the saiyan. "And what would you like?"

Goku looked at the special board and studied it. "I'll take fourteen of today's special."

Naruto looked at his squad mate in shock. "Are you sure you're not an Akimichi?" He looked at the Uzamaki. "A what now?"

"Nevermind, so tell me, when are you going to teach me how to use Ki?"

"Well I was thinking last night and the best way for you and Sasuke to learn is by-"

"What!" Goku was cut off by Naruto. "You're teaching that ass hat too?" Goku laughed and nodded. "Aw man, now how am I suppose to beat Sasuke if he's also learning ki?"

Not long after, the bowls of ramen were set out infront of them and they began to chow down. Five minutes passed and the two finished with Naruto paying for all of it. Goku tried to pay for his own but Naruto said it was his treat. Even though it put a dent in his finances.

Back at the academy, Team Seven were sitting around waiting for their Jonin.

"This is boring," complained Naruto. "All the other teams Jonin came and picked them up but ours? He's nowhere to be found."

"Why don't you sit down and be patient Naruto? You're so annoying." Sakura yelled. Two hours passed and they all sat in silence. Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke, Naruto was daydreaming about beating Sasuke and then Sakura becoming his girlfriend after he showed her how strong he was. Sasuke was daydreaming about learning Ki and defeating that certain person while Goku was sleeping.

Their attention was drawn to the door as it began to creek open. Silver hair popped inside followed by a face with a mask covering half of in. "Sorry for being late guys. I got lost on the path of life."

* * *

 _ **AN- Here is the second update of The Golden Shinobi. I hope I did this chapter justice. I wanted to add some more of Goku getting to know the village and the reaction everyone had to Son Goku. The second day he already has Naruto and Sasuke wanting to learn ki. I feel like how I wrote Naruto wanting to learn ki the way he did is, he knew he suck at Ninjustsu and all that but he knew he'd get better and if he learned Ki now, it would help him out and make up what he would be lacking later down the road. For Sasuke, you should already know. He wants it to kill that certain someone.**_

 _ **I wasn't original going to place Goku with Team Seven, but instead make a Team and name it Team Seven. But that didn't work out, so I have him with the original Team Seven. For what is in the other capsules he rcieved from Eternity, I'll tell you guys later(hopefully in the next few chapter.)**_

 _ **I want to pair Goku with someone but I'm having trouble deciding on who. I was Going to do a Harem but I'm not so good with them. So he is only going to have one girl. If you have any suggestiojs, please tell me in the reviews. Just for your information, it won't get majorly into pairings until Shippuden. Remember to review!**_

 _ **Alright, now onto the reviews:**_

 _ **R-BEST FANFIC IVE EVER READ KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK**_

 _ **A- Thank you so much lol. You reviewed before the content was even up! XD thank you. I hope you like the content that is now up.**_

 _ **R- Loving the story so far man! And it makes me feel great that i kinda inspired you to write this story which it has potential to be a good one! I wonder how Goku will act when he meets Naruto, Sasuke and the rest, By the way is Goku like the strongest in the Elemental Nations? And don't worry about grammar it can be fixed by practicing more, I myself not a grammar person since English is my second language**_

 _ **I can't wait for the next chapter man!**_

 _ **A- You have no idea how much that means to me! Like alot, thank you. We'll with chapter 2 up, he didn't really have a reaction to them just yet because he barley net them but from what he's seen, he likes them. As for Goku being the strongest in the Elemental Nation I'd like to say yes but it's not for certain. Right now, he is practically OP in Naruto Part 1. Shippuden is where the stuff will get interesting. Thanks for reviewing, it means alot.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Golden Shinobi**_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Team Seven were all sitting on the roof of the Academy on the opposite side of their Jonin. On the far left sat Son Goku, to his right sat Naruto Uzamaki, next to him was Sakuta Haruno and finally, Sasuke Uchiha was on the far right.

""Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time." The silver hairedJonin said as he leaned against the rail.

"Introduce ourselves," Sakura began saying confused. "What are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that." Replied the Jonin as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's suppose to work." Asked Naruto.

"Me?," he pointed to himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate," there was a pause. "I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have alot of hobbies."

"Well that was kinda useless, all he ended up was telling us his name." Sakura said to Team Seven.

"Now it's your turn," Kakashi looked at the four shinobi. "You on the right, tell us about yourself."

Goku looked at Kakashi and began to speak. "My name is Son Goku and I like to eat, fight strong opponents and train. My dislikes are people who try and hurt the ones I care about," His expression went serious for a moment. "My dream is to fight a really strong opponent that will pish me to my very limit and beyond. My hobbies are kind of like my likes." He chuckled at the end giving his signature Son Grin.

Kakashi looked at the boy with no real feeling. "Hm, so he's Son Goku. The one from a different realm eh? This will be intersting." He thought to himself.

Naruto was the next up. "Believe it!," he moved his headband around. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensai got me at the Irchiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minute you have to wait after pouring the water in the ramen cup. My hobbie is eating different type of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm a somebody. Somebody important."

"Well, he's grown up in a very intersting way." He thought. "Alright, you're turn pinkie."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like uh, I mean the person I like,L is," she stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Uh my Hobbie is uh," she started to giggle. "My dream for the future is," This time she began to squeal. "And I hate Naruto!" Naruto fainted on the ground as his heart broke into millions of pieces.

"Well girls her age are more intersted in boys than ninja training." The Jonin thought.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and to destroy a certain someone." His tone though out his introduction was dark.

The rooftop was silent. "Gee, he remind me of Vegeta on how moody he is and the part about restoring his clan reminds me of how Vegeta was always saying he will restore the Saiyan race." Goku thought as he looked at the last Uchiha.

"Good, you're all unique and have your own ideas. We will meet for the firSt mission tomorrow." The silver haired man said.

"What kinda mission are we going to have?" Asked Naruto as he leaned back.

"It's a mission the four of us will do together."

"But wait a moment. You said four? Which one of us isn't going to be apart of it?" Sakura asked.

"That will be Goku here."

"Why Kakashi Sensai?" Naruto asked.

"Because its a survival exercise, but it's nothing like your previous training."

"Then what kind of training is it then." Asked the Uzamaki.

Kakashi began to chuckle to himself in a dark manner. "Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will walk away as Genin, while the others will go back to the Academy. In other words it's a make it or break, pass fail test. So the chance of failing is atleast sixty-six percent."

All member seven Goku was shocked at this information. "Why am I not apart of this mission? Is it because I didn't go to the Academy?" Asked a confused Goku.

"You hit the hammer on the head Son Goku. Since you never attended the academy until recently, we do not have that jurisdiction over you and for the test I'm giving, if you were a participant it would not work out," he paused after this. "But don't worry Son Goku," His eyes narrowed towards his. "I have a different test specifically for you."

* * *

Kakashi dismissed Team Seven and Goku was walking through town with Naruto.

"So Goku, what kind of test do you think Kakashi will have you take?" Naruto asked as he was messing with his headband.

The Super Saiyan began to think. "Honestly Naruto, I have no idea." The two continued walking throughout the village.

"Hey Goku, how strong are you? Like I've never seen you fight." Naruto looked at his new friend with a curious face.

"Well where I cam from, I was one of the strongest people there but there weren't that many fighters though." He answered as honest as he could.

"I just had a great idea Goku!," Naruto stopped and pointed at the Siayan. "Why don't we spar to see whose stronger?"

Goku looked at Naruto. "If I fight him im going to have to decrease my power by a great deal. Maybe there could be a way where I wouldn't have to worry about constantly holding back." Thought the Divine Saiyan. "Maybe some other time Naruto."

"Cmon please Goku!," Naruto pleaded. "I'll hold back if that's what you're worried about." This made Goku chuckle a bit. Placing his hand behind his head, Goku apologized. "Sorry Naruto."

"Man you're such a party pooper," The blonde slouched down but then sprang back to life. "Then how about you teach me how to use ki!?" Inside he was hoping Goku would say yes.

"Uh," Goku paused. "Should I start training him now? It would be better if both him and Sasuke started at the same time," Goku was in deep thought not realizing Naruto was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Goku? I'm talking to you! You've been standing there for the past minute"

"Huh," Goku began to look around. "Sorry Naruot," like always, he scratched the back of his head but this time embarrassed. "Sorry Naruto, not today." He gave an apologetic look.

"Aw please Goku! Why not?"

"First off, there are processes or steps you have to take before you learn ki. Most of them are all day things and if you look up right now," they both looked up to see it getting dark. "And I would prefer training you and Sasuke at the same time to make it easier for me."

"Whatever Goku," the blonde walked in silence with the Saiyan until they reached Ramen Irchiraku. "You know what Goku," he looked at his teammate. "You're buying me ramen since you don have a spar or teach me ki." He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the noodle shop.

* * *

In a room sat two men at a table. One of them was old and wore a white robe with a red hat. The other wore the formal Chunin wear.

"Iruka, what do you wish to speak to me about, I don't think came here to merely drink tea with me and chat did you?"

"Naruto has been assigned to Squad Seven," he paused. "The Jonin in charge of that group," Another short pause. "Just how tough of a trainer is he?"

"Kakashi you mean,you are concerned about him?"

"I am.I heard a rumor about his training methods." The Third Hokage pulled out a book from within the robe. He slid it across the table towards the Chunin.

"What's this?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"All the trainees who have ever been assigned to him. Those whose passedan and those whose failed." Iruka gasped and grabbed the book beginning to look through its pages.

"Th-This is! It can't be, this is even worse than the rumors." A small bead of sweather dripped from the side of his face.

"Kakashi test may be a bit more difficult than the others."

"A bit more difficult! Not a single one of trainees have ever passed his test."

"That's true. They all tried but not one of them could lobe up to Kakashi's standards. So they all were eliminated." He said the last word with emphasis.

Iruka flipped through the pages even further. "Then what about Goku? I hear he's getting a different test?"

"That's true. His test will be facing off against Kakashi himself." He said with a smile at the end.

"Wh-what!," his face went into shock. "But he's just a Genin. Even with his technique Ki, he's just a Genin!"

"Don't worry Iruka. I know what I'm doing. I'm not the Hokage for nothing." He tipped his hat to show the kanji on it.

* * *

The Super Saiyan laid in his bed with a large snot bubble from his nose. It was already eleven o'clock. The reason he was asleep still was that he stayed out late last night with Naruto and when he arrived home, he began training. At the end of his training, it was two in the morning.

He began to twitch about. The snot bubble popped causing Goku to wake up. He sat up stretching his arms. "Man was that a good sleep." He said as he made his way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes passed and he exited whike still drying his hair.

The Divine Saiyan threw on his Gi and made his way to the kitchen. "What should I do today?," he thought to himself as he grabbed all types of food from the fridge. "I'm not in the mood to train right now," he sat down on the couch. "I got it!"

Son Goku was now in the Gravity Chamber im a meditative position. The room was complete quiet as he sat on the white tiles. "Okay, my power is beyond that of anyone here. I don't want to accidentally destroy the land or even the planet. I could keep my power surpressed but even for me that would take some effort."

Not long after an idea hit him. "Wait! Didn't Frieza have different forms to surpress his power? Maybe I can do something like that but instead of forms have a limiter?" A large white aura appeared around Goku. Slowly it began to decrease in size to where it it only emmit twould inches around him.

"There, that should do it. Now I don't have to worry about accidentally destroying something." He stood up and powered up. "And if I want to, I can either remove it or adjust it."

Goku began to move around and throw punches and kicks. "Now where should I place the limiter?" He thought. The Saiyan began to sense around the village to get a read on the powers. "The one that are guarding the gate are some if the strongest power levels I can sense. The others are below them to an extent and then there is I'm guessing are Genin power levels?" After careful studyung, the Saiyan figured out where he wanted himself to be.

"That seems like a good place. I don't have to worry about accidentally hurting or destroying anything." Goku went overy to the Gravity Simulator. "I wonder how much gravity I can take now?" He moneyed with control panel setting it to 10Gs.

His legs slightly bent at the sudden pressure. "Not bad. I can still move in 10Gs but it is a bit difficult." He started to walk around the room. "I have an idea!," This time he said out loud. "I wonder if I can still use Super Saiyan?" He got into a stance and focused his enregy.

The room began to shake and the white tiles began to come out of place. "Haaaaa!" He let out a screan. His body was now covered in a golden aura, his eyes turned to a teal color and his hair black hair was now gold spiked up. His facial expression now turned more so serious.

"Looks like I can still do it," he looked at his hands then the room. "Oops," he said as he powered down from Super Saiyan. "I didn't know I was shaking the room." He scratched his head.

* * *

Not far from Konohagakure in a hidden base sat a pale man. Next to him was a teen with silver hair and glasses.

"That power," the pale man hissed.

"Yes, I felt it to Orochimaru," Replied the teen.

"Go investigate this. It feels like it came from Konoha," he tapped his fingers together as he licked his lips.

"Yes Orochimaru, as you wish." The teen began to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Kabuto, try not to get killed." Kabuto turned around and adjusted his glasses. "Oh don't worry Orochimaru, I wont." As he turned around to walk away, a smirk was plastered on his face.

* * *

In the training grounds where Kakashi was giving the test to Team Seven, he looked up from his book. He looked towards the direction the house of Son Goku's house. "Is that Son Goku?" He thought then resumed reading Make Out Paradise written by a certain white haired man"

* * *

The day for Goku''s test has finally came. The other day after Kakashi finished his test for Team Seven, in which they passed, he vises Goku's house. He told the Super Saiyan he would be coming around to pick him up at six in the morning.

Currently, it was five thirty and Goku was devouring the food he placed infront of him. "I can't wait to see what kind of test Kakashi will give me," he said while food was in his mouth. "As long as it doesn't involve numbers or books, I'll be fine." He continued to eat.

Soon after a knock at the door could be heard. Going down stairs he opened the door.

"Hiya Goku," Kakashi said. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Goku replied exiting his home. "So what kind of test am I going to do?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"That will be a surprise when we get there." The two walked for ten minutes until they arrived at a training ground. "This is where the test will take place." They stopped in the center of the field.

Goku looked around and took in the scenery. "Alright Goku," Kakashi began. "From what the Hokage has told me, you are not from this world," Goku nodded in response. "He also told me he wanted that to remain a secret so enemy villages won't attempt to invade out village but that's not why we're here." Kakashi lifted his headband from over his left eye. "We are here to test your abilities." His left eye opened revealing a red eye with black tomes.

"What is that?" Goku thought looking at the eye.

"This here is the Shringan, a rare dojustsu only known to the Uchiha Clan."

"Wait, isn't Sasuke's last name Uchiha?" The Super Saiyan thought.

"I'll give you a brief summary of what this eye can do. The user of the Sharingan can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back. Not only that but it can also analyze an opponents technique and then manage to copy it to the smallest detail but that's even the surface." Kakashi finished the short explination.

Son Goku stood I there processing the information thinking. "Wow, that's a ability that could come in handy alot. If it allows you to copy an opponents technique, it might help whoever has it learn Ki faster."

"So that's why," the Sharingan began to spin. "I'll be going all out with you." The Sharingan stopped spinning. The Jonin jumped back getting into battle position.

"Finally," Goku said as he got in his signature stance. "I'll get to fight someone from this world!" The two stares one another down.

"I'm going to have to pull out all the stops to even make this guy sweat if what Hiruzen says is true." Kakashi thought as he narrowed the Sharingan on the Saiyan.

Goku raced towards Kakashi with incredible speed sending a right punch. The Jonin disappeared and reaplearned behind the Saiyan but before he could do anything, he was sent flying by a kick to the stomach.

He skidded across the field and stoop up. Weaving a hand sighn, he slammed his pall onto the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu!" Instantly the ground began to create large waves.

Goku noticed and prepared to jump above them until a hand grabbed a old of his anckle. "What!" He looked down and saw an arm sprouted from the ground. He was now neck deep in the earth as the wave of earth approached him.

Powering up, the Divine broke free from the trap and was now hovering about the jutsu. "I didn't see that coming!" He thought.

"Fire Style:," he turned around to see Kakashi. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" A large ball of flames started to head towards him. Placing his finger on his forehead, he disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi.

The Jonin turned his face slightly with a shock expression. "How did he get behind me!?" He was hit with an axe kick from the Genin. Instantly, he turned into blue electricity.

"Wh-" before a Son Goku could finish his word, lightning coursed through his body. "He's good. With all these techniques I'm going to have to be aware." He thought as he landed on the ground.

He kept his guard up and looked around in search for his teacher. The Saiyan raised his hand and with one swift punch, hit the earth causing it to crack and forcing a hiding Kakashi to resurface.

"Damn it!" Kakashi thought as he saw a yellow ball of Ki heading right at him.

 ** _"Poof"_** smoke appeared as Gokus ki ball connected with Kakashi. The smoke cleared revealing a log. This caught the Earthling Saiyan off guard. "What? How? When?"

"Keep your eye on your opponent!" He heard the silver haired man yell from behind him. He had his fist cocked back. In the knick of time, Goku jumped back. The ground Kakashi hit was now a large crater.

Gokus swest dropped. "That would've hurt if that hit me, okay, now time to get serious." He beam came serious.

Kakashi and Son Goku stood across from one another looking each other down. "You're pretty good Kakashi! Those techniques sure have been keeping me on my toes."

"You're not bad yourself Goku, you are atleast Chunin level in terms of strength and skill." They looked at each other in silence for minutes. Leaves began to float infront of the two.

In an instant, Kakashi began to weave through hand signs. "Raijū Hashirir no Jutsu!" His hand was engulfed in dark blue lightning. Moments later a hound began to form. "Haaa!" The Jonin shouted and the lightning beast charged at the Son.

"That attack has some pack in it!" Thought Goku. He jumped out of the way of the beast but to his surprise it turned and started racing at him again. "Does that thing have a tracker!?"

A few moments passed as the Super Saiyan spent trying to escape to lightning hound. "I can't let that hit me, even for my tough skin, it can still burn me." He thought as he glanced at the scorch mark on his arm.

Unknowingly to Goku, the real Kakashi created a clone that was now sneaking underground. "Alright that's it," Shouted Goku as he stopped and faced the beast. He extended both arms and balls of Ki formed. "Take this!" Mutiple Ki spheres began to lauch and cold with the beast. When the smoke cleared, there was no sight it.

The Divine Saiyan then jumped back quickly. "Not this time!" He shouted with a grin as he saw arms sprout from the ground. Still with a smile, he formed a ki ball in his right palm and turned around and slammed it into Kakashi.

This time Goku jumped back so he wouldn't get zapped by the aftermath of a lightning clone. "Now, where is he?" He tried to sense out the silver haired Jonin. While he was sensing out Kakashi, heard multiple noises that were cutting through the air.

Goku turned and saw twenty of both shurikens and kunai knives speeding towards him. A smile appeared on his face. He bent his legs slightly and crossed his arms. With a mighty yell, he sprang back as his milky aura increased in size. The gust of winds created stopped the weapons coming at him.

"You have surpassed Chunin level Son Goku," Kakashi appeared across from Goku. "From everything I've seen up to this point, I'd put you atleast at low ranking Jonin," he paused. "Which means you shouldn't be on Team Seven but be leading your own Squad."

"Really? But I'm so young."

"When I was you're age Goku, I was already apart of the Anbu."

"Anbu?" Goku asked curious.

"An Anbu is a type of Ninja stronger than even the elite Jonin."

"Really? If you used to be an Anbu, why are you called a Jonin?"

"Because when you quit the Anbu, your status goes back to being a Jonin, but enough of this chitchat, how about we get serious?"

"I agree, let's get serious!" Goku got back into his stance as his white milky aura swirled around him.

The ground beneath Kakashi began to shake. The small pebbles on the ground began to slightly float. His hair began to float as his muscles began to twitch. "First Gate: Gate of Opening!" A faint white aura surrounded Kakash's body. "Now I'm ready."

"His power increased by fivefolds!," Thought the martial artist. "I guess I'm going to have to increase that limiter." Suddenly his aura grew twice in size. Both Kakashi's and Goku's aura collided with each other trying to push the other back.

* * *

All throughout the Konoha was shaking from the battle between Kakashi Hatake and Son Goku. The shock waves from their taijutsu even traveled to the Hokage office.

"Kakshi, I told you to test him, not get in an all out brawl with him!" He yelled as the stacks of papers were knocked off his desk.

* * *

Goku laid on the ground panting while Kakshi was standing above him. "H-He beat me," Goku thought. "This entire world is filled with guys just like Kakshi and there are ones much stronger than him!?" A grin formed on his face. "I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to like this world more and more'"

Kakashi extended his arm to help Goku up in which he accepted. The Jonin's outfit was ruined. No, that wouldn't be the right word. His outfit was destroyed. He looked at the Saiyan as he talked about how much fun he had but his mind was in other places. "I was able to beat him but barley. If this is the extent of his power, then he must've lied to the zhokage about being able to destroy planets on a whim. Unless he was holding back."

"Goku," he called out gaining his attention. "You have proven to me that you are stringer than that of a regular Jonin. Very few from this village has been able to match me with the use of the first inner gate and Sharingan activated."

"First inner gate? How many are there."

"There are eight in total but the side effects damages your body and each gate opened, it is increased."

Goku thought to himself. "Kind of like the Kaio-Ken."

"But the reason for this was that the Hokage wanted me to test your abilities to see where you rank and to see if you were lying about your story," it was silent. "So tell me, was that the full extent of your power, or were you holding back?"

The Super Saiyan chuckled and placed his hand behind his head. "Looks like I was caught. Hehe. Yes I was holding back but only to make the fight more fun. I don't like it when an opponent has an unfair advantage." He gave his signature Son Grin.

"He is pure of heart. Isn't he?" Thought the Jonin. "Okay, you have five choices Goku," This caught his attention again. "You can't be apart of Team Seven beacau how strong you are so, you either leave Team Seven and be the Squad Leader of your own squad," This caused Goku to sadden in the face. "Become an Anbu for the Leaf Village, become a pedestrian," he paused for dramatic emphasis. "Become a teacher at the Academy and teach the future generations of ninjas ki, or..." like before he paused for emphasis. "Become co-captain of Team Seven."

"Wait what!?" Goku wanted to make sure he heard the last one correctly.

"Become the co-captain of Team Seven." He repeated.

* * *

Four days passed since the spar between Goku and Kakshi. In those four days Goku was recognized by the Hokage as still a Genin but with the stength of a Jonin. Sarutobi wanted to promote Son Goku to Jonin but if he did, it would've drawn Danzo attention on the boy.

Goku was currently in his back yard reading a manual, or atleast trying to. "Aw man! I wish I knew how to read better!" Whined the Saiyan. He was trying to figure out how to farm the Senzu beans Eternity gave him.

Before he could try and understand what the book was telling him, a knock at the front door was heard. He made his way to the door and with his Ki senosing abilities, he already knew who it was.

"I cant wait to learn Ki! I'll finally be able to whoop your ass Sasuke." Naruto boasted even before he knew the concept of Ki. "And then Sakura will fall in love with me!" His mind kept saying.

"Why don't you shut up loser?," Sasuke said cooly. "It's not like you will be able to learn it." He ended with a smirk.

"Why you!" The blonde began when the door opened revealing Goku.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here and how did you find me?" Goku said with his smile.

"Kakshi sensai told us and we're here to learn Ki!" Naruto excitedly said.

"Uh sure, come in." He opens the door more so they could enter.

Narutos eyes went wide at the sight of the big open room. Sasuke just scoffed. Goku led them out back near his farm. Sasuke was impressed at the scenery.

"So when am I going to start shooting those balls of thingys?" Naruto pestered.

"First you need to harness you spiritual and physical enregy in sync with one another." He stated.

"We already have. That's how we use Chakra." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, then next you need to become mentally song enough, you have to meet a physical strength level and it takes a lot of practice." He named off the things he rememeted Mr. PoPo telling him.

"What are we suppose to do to meet those requirements? Because I'm already physically strong." Naruto asked as he began to fidget around.

"Shut up once won't you Naruto? Maybe if you kept quiet for once you might not suck so much."

The Super Saiyan laughed to himself rememberin how he and Vegeta use to act. "These two remind me of how Vegeta and I use to act to each other."

"First thing you two need to do is," he paused to think when a brilliant idea popped in mind. He walked over to his farm and picked up the book. Handing the book to the two boys he spoke again. "Read this book and follow the instructions."

"What is this? The secrets of learning ki and making super cool moves?" He grabbed the book from Goku.

"Not actually. It's a book on how to plant and farm a Senzu bean. He grabbed his brown sack tied to his waist and pulled a small green bean out. "This bean can heal any physical injuries and fI'll your belly up for three days!"

"He must be kidding," the last surviving Uchiha thought as he eyes the bean. "But if he's not, then maybe planting these for him can come in handy later when I can eliminate Him."

When Naruto and Sasuke arriver at Goku's house, it was eight in the mornimg. Now it was two in the after noon. They spent four hours planting as many beans as they could. It would've been done with by noon but Naruto didn't read the instructions and planted them wrong.

Both shinobi were now covered in dirt and mud as they went inside the house. As they reached the door, Sasuke stopped.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Too scared to tell him you planted the beans wrong so we had to staRT over?"

"Shut it dobe," Sasuke peered into the doors window. "What is he doing?" He thought. The room had a shade of read and he saw Goku doing different type of exercises.

"What are you looking at!?" He yelled and pushed the Uchiha out of the way. "Hey, why is the room red now? Wasn't it white earlier?"

The raven haired boy stood up and pushed Naruto out of the way. "It looks like he's training you dobe," he looked around the room to see the Gravity Simulator screen displaying 10Gs. "What is that machine?"

"Well I'm going inside! Naruto shouted as he whipped the door opening causing the Simulator to power down and gravity to return to normal.

"Oh hey guys," the Saiyan looked at both boys. "You done already?" He was now walking towards them.

"Well we would've been finished sooner if this loser read the instructions." Right before Goku's eyes he say an all out argument come to life in front of him.

* * *

The day ended with Goku just teaching both Naruto and Sasuke how to meditate properly. Long story short, neither one had great patience. Other than that, his day was uneventful.

He was laying in bed arms behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "I wonder what the future will have in store?" He yawned as his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

Outside his house hidden in the trees crouched a teen. He was croutching on one of the tree branches observing the house.

"So, this is where the power source was conning from? And it appears to be a boy also," he looked down at the field. In an instant he appeared next to the said field. Bending over, he dug up a few of the planted Senzu Beans. "Orochimaru will be delighted with this news." In one hand was a container that he placed the beans in. Like before, but this time, he disappeared from the light of the moon.

* * *

 _ **AN- Alright everyone! Here is Chapter 3 of The Golden Shinobi not that long after Chapter 2. Before the AN and Reviews, the story had 5.7k words alone! This chapter took awhile to write since I had to research some stuff and reach a few episode. That's reminds me. It's been forever since I've watched the original Naruto, like when it first came out. And because of that, I don't have alot of knowledge on it.**_

 ** _This is the last chapter for the Prologue Arc and up next will be the Land of Waves Arc. It's gonna be hopefully five or so chapters. I'm going to have to watch atleast sixteen episode to get a grasp on the arc. I've already watched up to the posy fight with Zabuza so those chapters should be out within the week._**

 ** _And before I get shit for this, I did not nerf Goku. Instead of him having to constantly worry about surrpressing his power and not accidentally destroying something, I gave him a limiter that he is able to fully control. If he wants to get rid of it, he can. If he want to increase or decrease it, he can._**

 ** _I really liked writing the Kakashi v. Goku fight. The thing is, I had to rewrite it. Why? I didn't save it so I feel like the first version was better. The fight wasn't ment to be DBZ style but i tried to make it have some elements of it. The reason why I didn't want to add the First Gate Kakashi vs zGoku was. It would have been super long. I might or might not write it later down the road. And now for what I will get yelled at for, Goku losing. I had him lose because he wanted to have a challenge with Kakashi and because of that and the Jonin's vast amount of Jutsu, he was always surprised and caught off guard._**

 ** _Stuff is getting interesting. It appears Orochimaru has caught wind of Goku because of his test to go Super Saiyan. How will this effect the near or far future? And what was up with Kabuto taking some Senzu Bean?_**

 ** _Well Remember to review and now onto the reviews:_**

 _ **R- No problem man! You know if you ever need something or tips for you're story just let me know and about the little mistakes you could get a beta reader to fix it but it's you're decision. However the story is molding up really good so far with Goku meeting all of the genins specially Naruto and Sasuke who are about to train under him and of course they are Indra and Ashura rencarnations so of course they will become strong lol The funny thing is that Goku can't tell Sasuke's true intentions of what he wants to train with him, And last but not least are you planning to have Goku with a pairing?**_

 _ **See ya next chapter!**_

 _ **A- I'll keep that in mind. If I ever need help I'll come to you. Thanks for the compliment. I'm trying to mold it at a correct pace where it won't be forced or rushed. And I can't wait for Goku to train his two new students and of course they will be strong, they are Indra and Ashura rencarnations like you said. But how strong? You will have to wait and find out. Goku is well sometime clueless and oblivious to things like why Sasuke wants to learn ki. Yes, I do plan on Goku having a pairing most likely later on in Naruto Part 1 or in Shippuden. Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **A- awesome story so you have my support so keep it up... I want some dbz style action like punching shockwaves that shock the entire landmass and heavy lifting scene like mountains buildings and cars buses and asteroids and Lot's of destruction in dbz style than your story will became more interesting and worth reading your story... and don't make goku weak and underpowered because you already know how op and strong dbz characters are specially goku vegeta and gohan and saiyan so better remain this and tell us how much goku using his powers during the fight like 1% or 2% something because you already know you chose gt goku and even base gt goku is multiple galaxy buster in powers and if you want to balancing the story than you can lower to multi star level in base form and multi solar busting level for ssj1 and 25% galaxy busting level for ssj2 and full (100%) galaxy busting in ss3 and multi galaxy busting level for ssj4 .. and please I want action pack story so please add that kind of stuff and pair goku with ino because sakura is good for sasuke hinata is good for naruto and tenten is good for rock Lee so ino is perfect for goku... otherwise fantastic story and looking forward to read and thanks for the chapter and update soon...**_

 ** _A- I do plan on there being alot of DBZ style fighting. It won't get into it crazy until later on but there will be some. And of course, my Goku will not be nerfed. I didn't just choose GT Goku. I chose the GT/Super version of the Goku I'm hoping will be in my Fanfiction Altered Time (who during the GT era, will be slightly weaker than Goku during the Shadow Dragons). Trust me, there will be action packed stuff that in this story. I'm not the great at it but I'll try my best. And another person who says Ino. If I'm being honest, Ino was the first person who popped in my head for a pairing. Thank you so much for giving such a great compliment._**

 _ **R-Nice chapter and you should pair Goku and Sakura together**_

 _ **A- Thank you and for your input.**_

 _ **R-Amazing story dude and I think you should pair Goku with Ino.**_

 _ **A- Thanks man! She's somewhere in there.**_

 _ **R-I say, pair him up with Tenten. She reminds me of a mellowed out Chi Chi and she also has that chinese theme going on with her. Not only that, she is rarely used in these type of stories. :)**_

 _ **A- Tenten did appear in my mind when I began to think of who he should be paired up with. And I do agree, she is like a mellowed out Chi-Chi.**_

 _ **R- Great story! I think you should pair him up with sakura. Everyone likes to complain that she is overused, when in actuality it is the argument that she is overused itself, that is overused. She is very similar to chi chi in the way that she acts, and has a very strong and distinctive character later in the series. Like Vegeta, saiyans prefer strong willed women.**_

 _ **A- Thanks for the compliment! Sakura has been floating around with a mix of other characters. I'm not a big fan of Sakura but if it works for my story, then it works.**_

 _ **R- Goku shouldn't have a pairing he was never interested in that stuff anyway and he has a wife he's also 60 mentally so he'd be a pedo.**_  
 _ **Forgot to add this but naruto and sasuke should not be able use ki very easily it took krillin 3 years to learn how to use the kamehameha and videl it took a month for her to learn how to fly and even then she couldn't fly very fast goku and gohan learned how to use their ki faster because they're saiyans**_

 _ **A- I agree, he wasn't intersted on that kind of stuff. If Chi-Chi never forces him into marriage, he'd be all alone meaning no Gohan. Goku does have a wife but sadly, there is no way for him to return back to his realm and the mental thing, he still acts somewhat like a kid. For him being a pedo, I laughed, if he does get a pairing, it won't be later on until around end or somewhere in Shippuden.**_  
 ** _I agree, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to use ki very easily. Especially for Naruto. Sasuke would have an edge over Naruto thanks to the Sharingan and he picks up on stuff alot faster. For Naruto, it would be hard since he doesn't have full control over his Chakra pool. But they will learn faster than Videl in being able to use it. Thank you for the review._**

 _ **R- Hey man awsome story so far im hyped for the next chapter & I suggest you pair Goku up With *Sakura*. I suggested sakura because you have so much creativity to do whatever you want with her. You can mabye end up having her learn ki from Goku like Naruto & Sasuke. & mabye something happens to her where she gets a blood transfution from Goku in witch leads to her being half Human & half sayain & thoughout that point on in the fic she learns stuff like various ki moves/attacks like Goku, kaioken & Super Sayain 1, 2 & 3 *(But mabye at a limitation to 3 where she can only use it for 5 minutes like Gotenks & when she drops out of the form shes drained of her ki, chakra & stammana for about 20 minutes paralizing her.)* Also since even in the end of shuppuden she was pretty weak compared to alot of people with having her training with Goku you get the oppertunity to fix her & stop her being to anoying she also os the closest Naruto character with similarities to Chi-Chi so it'll add a dynamic to the GokuxSakura.**_

 _ **Overall message is. Love this fic so far, can't wait for the nexts chapeter, I suggest do GokuxSakura since you have alot of freedom to do whatever you want with it. Peace**_

 _ **A- Really? Awesome story already? Man thank you! For Sakura learning Ki, I'm leaning towards yes but I'm not sure when. The idea of her becoming a half Saiyan really got me thinking. I'd have to do some work around the plot but it could happen. And she would be pretty damn strong if she trained physically with Goku. She would make Great Ninja War Sakura look like a ant. Lol.**_

 _ **I'm glad you love this fiction. It means alot and help me keep motivation. Thank you for the review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"thought" is in italics._

 _ **The Golden Shinobi**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

It has been eleven days since the battle between Goku and Kakashi fought. The past few days Son Goku has been training both Naruto and Sasuke to learn ki.

The Saiyan started the two boys off with a simple training regiment. When they arrived, they would start the day off with breakfast. Next was some light exercises(in our terms, Olympic training touphness) to digest their food and warm up the body. After that they would spend three hours on learning the Tuttle Hermit Stance. Meditation for five hours followed.

To say the least, both Uzamaki and Uchiha were dead tired after the "light" exercises. Sasuke picked up faster on lletting the grasp on Son Goku's fighting style. He also showed more progress with mediating for five hours.

Goku watched as both Sasuke and Naruto practiced the movements for his fighting style. " _Man, it's only been seven days since I started teaching them and both of their powers have already increased by a decent amount."_

The Super Saiyan now looked at the two pre-teens as they sat in meditation. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing, water rushing and the sound of nature could be heard. _"If they keep this pace of training, I could use the gravity seals."_

The time was now a little pass five pm and Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch with Goku. The three didn't just sit there, they also ate a good meal to fulfill their hunger.

"Alright you two," the Saiyan said looking at the boys. "The both of you have improved alot since seven days ago."

Naruto chuckled. "Hehehe. What do you expect Goku? I am going to be the next Hokage after all." The blonde had his goofy smile on as he pointed to his headband.

Sasuke just scoffed at Naruto's comment. _"Goku is right, I have gotten stronger by a good amount but im going to have to get much more stronger to kill 'Him'."_

"And that's why I'm going to increase your training to the next level!" Goku gave a smile. He pulled out two slips of paper with strange writting. "These are gravity seals. With them, the gravity will increase to twice as the current gravity only affecting you."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at this information. _"This could just be the thing I need!"_

 _"_ So first thing tomorrow, the both of you will start stage two!"

* * *

The next morning all three Genin were standing in the backyard of Goku's place. The Divine Saiyan was wearing his training Gi with Whis signiture. Sasuke wore a black shirt with dark blue shorts. Naruto was wearing a black and orange shirt and black shorts.

"Alright guys, today marks the start of your advancement of mastering and learning ki." Goku cheered.

"I am so excited!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and eyes shut.

Goku pulled the two Gravity Seals from a inside pocket within the Gi and walked towards Naruto. "Since you don't have ki activate the seal just yet," he placed the seal on the Jinjuriki's upper right arm. "I'll be activating it with mine," he placed a finger on the center of the seal. "Only I'll be able to deactivate."

"Whaaaa!," Naruto screamed as he fell to his knees. "M-My body, It feels so heavy!" He struggled to get back to his feet. After a few attempts, he finally stood. Sweat was already beginning to form on his face.

The Super Saiyan then walked over to Sasuke and placed his seal on his upper left arm. Unlike Naruto, the last surviving Uchiha only fell to one knee. His teeth were tightly clenched as he attempted to stand up.

 _"This is harder than I thought!"_ The two Genin thought simultaneously.

"Now we can begon our training!" The Earthling raised Saiyan stated as he started to stretch. Naruto and Sasuke also began to do the exercises with difficulty.

* * *

On a tree branch next to the house stood a certain silver haired Jonin. _"Son Goku, If you keep them training, at this pace they will be prepared for the next Chunin exam, but that leaves poor Sakura in the dust."_ Kakashi thought as he just watched Sasuke and Naruto attempt their exercises with increased weight.

* * *

The day has ended and the moon was now high in the sky lighting up the clearing of Goku's house. Said Saiyan was in the Gravity Chamber meditating in inhuman levels of gravity. His limiter was currently off and the gravity set to 700Gs.

 _"In just a few days, the two of them will be able to start how to use ki. Thanks to the seven days of intense training and now the gravity seals, it should be alot easier."_ Goku thought.

* * *

 **Two Days later**

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"I'm Goku and at point D."

"Naruto, I'm at point A believe it!"

"You're slow Naruto, okay Squad Seven," it was silent. "Hmm? The target has moved, follow it!" Yelled Kakashi through the walkie-talkie ear piece."

An animal jumped over a bush and landed in a clearing. Sasuke peaked from behind a tree ass did Sakura. Both Naruto and Goku were standing on a tree above Sakuta and Sasuke. All four quicky moved behind another tree ahead.

"What's your distance from the target?" The Jonin spoke.

The blonde looked around the trunk of his tree. "Five meters I'm ready just give the signal."

"I'm ready too." Sasuke softly said.

"So am I!" Sakura added.

"Don't forget about me!" Goku also added.

All four Genin positioned them selves in the best way they could. "Okay," Kakashi said adding in a pause. "Now!"

They all charged at the target simultaneously. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other then Turing their attention back on the target. To their surprise Goku and Sakura were holding the target.

"We got him Kakshi sensai!" Sakura said into her mic.

"Can you verify red ribbon on right ear?" Goku looked at the cat in the pinkettes arm. "Uh, yeah. Red ribbon is on ear."

"Right. Lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished." The Jonin said.

"Can't we get another mission than this? I didn't even get to capture the dumb cat!" Naruto hollored into his mic. On Kakashi end, he was pushed over by the loudness of his voice.

* * *

"Oh! My poor little Tora, mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzy cakes." A large woman with red lipstixk, purple eye shadow and alot of jewellery said as she smoothed the cat with affection.

"Oh man, no wonder the cat ran away from home." The Saiyan said with a chuckle as he watched the the events in front of him.

"I agree with you Goku, no wonder he ran away." Sakura replied.

"Now then," the Hokage started to say. "For Squad Seven next mussion we have several available task. Among them, baby sitting the chief counselor three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes."

"No no no," Naruto began. "I want to go on a real mission," he had his arms crossed in an X position. "One that's challenging not this little kid stuff. Come on old man."

 _"He's got a point."_ thought the Uchiha.

 _"He's such a pain!"_ Sakura thought.

"I actually like these missions. They're fun!" Goku replied honestly scratching the back of his head.

"How dare you!," Iruka jumped from his seat. "You're just a brand new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills to prove yourself!"

"Are you serious!? I'm already learning how to use Ki! I need an actual mission to help me instead of babysitting some stupid kid!" Naruto yelled back.

 _"Goku's teaching Naruto ki? This could prove useful to the village or set us in a lifetime of brand new pranks."_ sweat dropped from Hiruzen brow.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. We get any different types of requests coming into our village every day. From babysitting to assassination. These request are carefully recorded and analyzed and ranked either A, B, C or D. Depending on their difficulty," Without Hiruzen noticing, Team Seven minus Goku wondered to the other side of the room. "We ninjas are also ranked based off of abilities. Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, missions assigned to ninjas with skills best suited for it and is a success, they pay for our village and work and since you are just Genin fresh from the academy starting down the shinobi path," he unrolled a scroll labeled D. "You are given D level assignments of course." He now finally notice Kakshi and his team on the other side of the room with the exception of Goku.

"Hey!" The Third shouted. Team Seven turned around. "Oh, sorry." Kakashi replied.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something but I'm not little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Demanded the Jinjuriki.

The Third Hokage chuckled as he placed his wooden pipe on his mouth. _"Naruto wants us to know he is not a brat. He's a former brat. He wants a mission, so be it."_ He thought to himself.

"Alright," the Genin of Team Seven were shock. " Since you want a mission then I'll give you a C-Ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey."

"Really!," Naruto became all excited. "Who who!?"

"Don't be so impatient. We'llbring him in now. Send in our visitor."

Squad Seven turned to look at the door. An old man entered with a bottle of alcohol in his left hand.

"Really? This is my escort, a bunch of snot nose brats?" He began to chug his drink. "And you the little one, the one with an idiotic look on his face, do you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto started to laugh. Whose the little one with an idiotic look on his fa-" he stopped resliding who he was referring to. "I'll demolish you! " He tried to run at him but was being held back by Goku.

"Naruto, I don't think you can demolish a client."

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. I'm expecting you to get me their safely evwn if it means giving up your life."

* * *

Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna were all standing outside the entrance of the Leaf village. Everyone was in their usual wear with the eception of a pack on their back.

"Yeah," the blonde screamed into the air with his arms high. "Alright!" He turned to his team.

"What are you getting all excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've left the village. I'm a traveler now believe it!" He said all while he looked around.

"Am I suppose to trust my life to this punk? He's a joke." Tazuma asked to Kakshi.

"He's with me and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry. Plus we have Goku here who is co-captain." The silver hair Jonin said pointing to Goku who was holding back a mad Naruto.

* * *

The grout of five began the journey to the Land of the Waves. During the walk Kakashi explained how the Elemental Nation worked. He explained how the land of Waves relied on protection from the water that surrounds him and the main land has ninjas to protect their territory.

He also explained that each of the main five nations have leaders know as Kages. The Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsugikage. (Don't know the correct spelling.)

Team Seven continued on their way. Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the path and kept his guard up.

Not long after Team Seven walked by the puddle, two heads appeared and gave a quiet evil chuckle. Both of them now emerged from the water and attacked.

"What!?" Kakashi said shocked. Metal chains shot from the two enemy ninjas gauntlets and wrapped aroumd the Jonin.

The Genin and Tazuna turned around just in time to see the ninjas rip their sensai to shreds.

"What!" Goku yelled in shock.

The two ninjas instantly appeared behind Naruto. "Now it's your turn! One of them said. More chains came from their gauntlet as Naruto just stood their in shock.

Sasuke quickly jumped into action pulling out a kunai knife and a shuriken. The shuriken struck the chain and impaled into a tree. Next came kunai ensuring the chain useless.

The Uchiha landed on their gauntlets and kicked them both in the face. The chains detached from the gauntlet. One of the ninjas rushed behind Naruto as the other raced towards Tazuma.

Before one of the shinobis could reach the bridge builder, Goku jumped in front of him grabbing the gauntlet and shirt throwing him into the ground. Before the other ninja could strike the Jinjuriki, Sasuke kicked his face sending him crashing into the ground.

Bother ninjas stood up and faced each other. "Now we're mad!" They began to rush them again but was grabbed by Kakashi.

"Hi!" Kakashi said as he held both ninjas by the neck.

 _"Kakashi sensai, he's still alive!"_ Cheered Sakura to herself.

 _"Show off."_ Sasuke thought.

 _"But he was what!"_ Naruto turned to where he saw Kakashi killed to see pieces of wood.

"Sorry I didn't help you guys earlier. I thought you guys had it handled but I didn't expect you to freeze up like that."

Kakashi walked over to Goku, Sasuke and Sakura. "Good job Sasuke, very smoothe, you to Sakura and also you Goku. You took down a Chunin like it was nothing."

Naruto was still behind on the ground. _"I was useless! Even with the training from Goku! Sasuke was so cool like he's done this a thousand times! He's doesn't look like he broke a threat even with these gravity seals on! And I'm here so lame! Sasuke had to save me. Why cant I keep up with them!"_

"Hey Naruto, You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat." The Uchiha taunted.

Before Naruto could attack Sasuke, Kakashi stopped him. "Naruto, stand still, these Nijas have posion in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. It's in your blood so we don't have much time. Also, we need to talk Tazuna."

"These two are Chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know of our anbush?" One of the Mist Chunin asked.

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks." Kakashi replied.

 _"Wow, I just thought that was a normal puddle."_ The Saiyan thought.

"Then why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could've taken them out quickly but then I would've known nothing. Who their real target was and who they were after. This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you the master bridge builder. Also, I had faith in my students." He took a small break.

"Then what are you getting at?" The Land of Waves citizen asked.

While Kakashi was explaining wverythimg, Goku was in his own little world. _"I wonder why is didn't sense these two before they attacked? Maybe it's because they have different energy. What really impressed me though is how Sasuke was able to move as if he wasn't affected by the increased gravity,"_ by the time he ended his thoughts he noticed Naruto rolling around the ground as Kakshi tried to stop him. Then he began feel an ominous energy. _"it feels just like the enregy when I met Naruto! It also reminds me of Krillin."_

* * *

"Damn it," a voice in a room far away from Team Seven said. "I put out big money on you and you failed? I thought you were suppose to be hotshot assasims?"

"Quit your whining," a deep voice said as he extended a a large sword out. "This time ill go personally and thhis sword will be the last thing he will ever see."

"But Tazuna is suppose to have two high class ninja guarding him and since your first attacked failed, they'll be waiting and expecting a second attack."

"Who do you think you are dealing with? I'm Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the hidden mist."

* * *

Team Seven and Tazuna sat in a boat going through water. Fog covered the entire body of water to an extent where even Goku couldn't see that far ahead of him.

"Alright, we're almost there so keep it quiet." The boat owner said.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Asked Naruto.

"Because if they hear us, they will kill us on sight. That's why we cut the engine long ago and continued by paddle." The boat owner replied.

"Before we get to land," Kakashi looked at Tazuna. "If you want us to continue this mission you have to tell us what we will be up against or else once you arrive, I'll have to end this mission."

"I have no choice but to tell you, no I want to tell you the truth. The one who seeks my life is none other then Gato. It was one year ago when Gato set his sight on our island. He cane to our island and took full conto with his vast wealth. Any one who stood in his way just disappeared. Hes man who runs an island and all of it inhabitants where we have no say. The only thing he fears is the bridge I'm in charge of building. With it complete, he will have no control over what comes in and what goes out."

 _"It makes me sick that there's a man who would do that just for control,"_ Son Goku thought. _"This Gator sound like Frieza."_

* * *

The five eentered the land of Waves. They all saw clear skies with perfect blue waters. The arrived on dock and began to escort Tazuna to his home.

 _"If Gater is trying to kill Tazuna and the previous ones they sent didn't finish the job,then I should keep my senses on just incase they send more."_ Thought the Divine Saiyan.

"Over there," he heard Naruto yell knocking him from his thoughts.

Sakura started to scold Naruto as Kakashi went to investigate. _"A snow rabbit? Why does it have white fur this time of the year? This means it was raised inside away from the sun for one purpose; a replacement technique."_

Goku began to casually look around. _"I feel it, someone is near by but where?"_ He looked in Kakshi way and noticed he was on guard checking his surroundings.

 _"No wonder the demon brothers lost,"_ a man in the tree line thought as he grabbed the handle of his sword. " _It's the copy ninja from the village hidden in the leaves; Kakashi of the Shringan."_ He jumed from his branch.

 _"There!"_ Thought the Super Saiyan while at the same time his Jonin yelled. "Watch out!" A large sword came swinging at the group causing them to duck. The sword struck a tree and stopped. Then a figure landed on the handle

"Guys, stay back. This is not your ordinary ninja. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, keep Tazuna safe. Goku, watch my back." Everyone did as they were told but not without thought.

 _"Why is Kakashi having Goku watch his back? Isn't he a Genin like us? Won't he just get in the way?"_ Sakura thought as she pulled out a kunai knife.

 _"Why is Kakashi having Goku watch his back? Is he really that strong?_ " Thought Sasuke as he also pulled out a Kunai knife.

"Well I don't care who you are! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'll defeat you believe it!" The Jinjuriki began to charge Zabuza.

Kakashi put out his arm stopponents Naruto. "Naruto, he isn't just any normal ninja. He is Zabuza Momochi. A rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist. He is far stronger than you, he is a Jonin like myslef and if he's our opponent," he reached for his leaf village headband. "I'll need this."

"Kakashi of the Shringan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked still standing on his sword.

" _Did he just say Sharingan? It can't be unless he's a_." Sasuke thought.

"Now quick, Monji formation and Goku watch my back." He pulled his headband up revealing a closed eye with a scar going straight down the center. "Now I'm ready!" He opened his left eye showing off the Sharingan.

"Well, it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action, what an honor." The Rouge ninja now faced Kakashi and his squad.

"Sharingan! Sharingan, everyone is saying that but I don't know what it is! Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Of course this came from Naruto.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to explain, Goku beat him. "The Sharingan is a rare power in the eyes. The user of this jutsu can identify any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu then through it back at its user. It can also copy an opponents moves to the exact details." After he finished thick mit began to appear.

"As for Jonin," he said referring to Kakashi. "In the assassination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order top destroy you on sight. Your profile is in our bingo book. It called you the ninja that copied over a thousand jutsus. Kakashi; the copy ninja."

 _"A Bingo book? Why would Kakashi be in a book for bingo?"_ Thought the Saiyan.

 _"I didn'tknow Kakashi was famous."_ Thought Sakura.

"Wow that's so cool!" Exclaimed Naruto.

 _"That eye proves it! He has to be an Uchiha or he somehow got his hands on the Sharingan before 'He' killed them."_ The raven haired boy thought.

"Enough talk. I need to exterminate the old man, now!" Team Seven quickly fell into the Monji formation with kunai in hand. "So I have to eliminate you first Kakashi? So be it!" He disappeared from sight.

Kakashi looked to his right and saw Zabuza standing on water with his left hand straight up and right making a sign.

 _"His power is buidling up! I wonder if I should step in."_ Goku was eyeing Zabuza close.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." The Mist assassin said as he disappeared. Goku opened hs senses even wider. _where is he?"_

"Where is he Kakashi? I can't sense him." Goku said.

"He's using his silent killing technique. It allows him to move and kill without any sound or warning. It's so fast you don't realize why happemd. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it. So keep your guard up."

All of them kept their gaurd up while the mist grew thicker. An instant later, Zabuza appeared within the Monti Formation. "Now, which one of you should I kill first?"

"Wha!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all jumped at the sudden sound. Goku suddenly leaped into action. "Leave them alone!" He yelled as he puched the rogue ninja across the open area. The body smacked into a tree and turned into water. _"Not one of those weird clone things!"_

"Goku look out!" Naruto shouted.

The Saiyan turned around to see another Zabuza. "Now die!" The Mist assasin swung his sword at Goku. They all watched as the rogue Jonin dealt a deadly blow to Goku bit to their surprise he caught it.

"Man! You have some strength behind that arm of yours." Goku chuckled as he was holding the giant blade at bay.

"What! How? You should be dead!"" Before he could do anything he gelt a blade against his kneck.

"Don't move," Kakashi was standing behind him. "Now it's over." Zabuza slowly lower his weapon from Goku.

"Or so you think."

 ** _AN: Alright everyone! Here is Chapter four. Sorry if it isn't that good and that its short but I tried my best. The nect chapter should wrap up the first encounter with Zabuza and I'm hoping to have that one more lengthy and better action packed. Next chapter will mainly focus on Team Seven trying to free Kakshi and Goku v Zabuza._**

 ** _I'd like to apologize for all the Grammer errors in the previous chapters and this chapter. I will eventually go back and fix them. Also, I'll be creating a poll for who you want Goku to be paired with. Whoever has the most votes by let's say this time next week, will be his pair._**

 ** _I want to say, there is a reason why Goku is having a hard time sensing chakra. He isn't use to it. Butbin due time he will be able to fully distinct ki and chakra energy instantly and know where someone is._**

 ** _Another thing, expect one or two chapters to be uploaded between Friday-Sunday. Other than that, let's get on to the next part. Before I forget, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! We gained 28 reviews in a week!_**

 ** _Gokus training Schedule for Naruto and Sasuke:_**

 ** _6 am- eat_**

 ** _7 am- light exercises_**

 ** _8 am- martial arts practice_**

 ** _11 am- meditation_**

 ** _12 pm- lunch_**

 ** _12:30 pm meditation_**

 ** _4 pm- end_**

 ** _Onto the reviews and also remember to review!_**

 _ **R- Can Goku use moves likes masenko and distructo disk to small references to his past, and anyways he already knows distructo disk**_

 _ **A- Um I am not sure if he can. I feel like he could use something along the line of either destructo disk or masenko since he knows about it.**_

 _ **R- I'm very disappointed to you bro even goku lower is power by large margin and makes his power lover than kakashi but still goku can beat him and don't you forget that goku is the expert Martial artist in the anime history and he's fighting since little child so there is no way kakashi can beat him and you also forget that goku can also copy any more .**_  
 _ **. remember when goku was a kid he always mimic his opponents moves and even goku lower his power against his opponents still goku can beat them don't you forget that goku always fights strong opponents even stronger than him like broly but still goku beat them because longer he fight stronger he become so please correct your mistake in you story in first fight goku loses to his opponent what the fuck... I'm very very disappointed to you man so please rewrite your story and tell us how much powers he is using during the fight like goku using in golden fairy and do you know I'm the one who inspire him how to right story like that so please correct your chapter 3 again and for paring goku x ino is suitable...**_

 _ **A- okay, I have one question for you, why you always lying? I mean seriously, you inspired or told the writer of The Golden Fairy to use percentage? As if. Goku never mimicked anyone's move except when he tried to recreate the Kamehameha. Have you even watched the movie where Goku fought Broly? If youbhave, you would know that Goku only beat him thanks to energy from his friends and no, Goku doesn't get stronger the longer he is in a fight. He gets drinker after a fight if he gets injured it near death. You want me to rewire the story? Well please forgive my language but fuck you. If I want Goku to lose to Kakashi or even Konohimaru I will and can. And why Goku lost to Kakshi? Goku was stronger than him but thanks to the vast amounts Kakshi has at his disposal, he was able to overwhelm Goku who was fascinated at all the types of Jutsus. If he knew about all the tyoes of Jutsus he would not have lost. Fyi, the main reason he lost was because he was caught by surprise with all the different types of jutsus.**_

 _ **R- Man I can't wait for the next chapter it's going good so far and don't listen to this guy below me it's your story do what you want to do bro.**_

 _ **A- Thank you! I'm glad you think that and I won't listen to him.**_

 _ **R- Interesting story. I hope you continue with the series and I see great potential.**_

 _ **A- Thank you! I will be continuing the story and that's what I'm hoping for.**_

 _ **R- Awsome chapter man can't wait for the next chapter. I honestly can't wait for when everyone learns about Goku's past & about everything he's done so far.**_

 _ **A- Thank you! I honestly don't know when I'm going to have Goku explain his heritage to everyone.**_

 _ **R- Nice story so far! The only gripe I have is that there are some spelling and grammar errors.**_

 _ **A- Thank you! Yes yes, I know there are spelling errors. I'm trying my best to keep em at a minimum and I'm soon going to go back and fix them.**_

 _ **R- Nice chapter! I would only recommend to get someone to proof read it because the mistakes were seen but nonetheless the content is good! I can't wait for Zabuza meeting Goku and the chunnin exams**_

 _ **A- Thank you! I am the proof reader. I read it over atleast twice but I sometime misses them. Zabuza meeting Goku will be pretty intersting. You and me both! I am so looking forward to the Chunin exams.**_

 _ **R- I hope to see them learning ki soon maybe after the bell test and do it the same way Natsu and Gray did it with Goku in The Golden Fairy. Who will be paired with Ino, Temari, or Tenten? Since Sasuke will grow super strong from Goku's training he won't join Orichimaru and betray the Hidden Leaf right?**_

 _ **A- Right now they are working up to learning ki. Strengthening their body and mind. Honestly i don't remember how Natsu and Gray learned Ki! Lol. So I'm just going to do it my way. If it's similar then it's similar. Still, I don't know who I want it if I want to pair Goku. Sasuke leaving the village, you're going to have to wait and see.**_

 _ **R- Pair him with Tenten**_

 _ **A- Thanks for the input!**_

 _ **R- Man, I loved this story! It's really good. I created my own fanfic too about Goku being sent to another world but he is in the Justice League world. I hope you can also read mine and comment on how I can improve. It would be very helpful.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **Xenosaiyan**_

 _ **A- Thank you! I have read your fanfiction and so far so good. I like how it's going.**_

 _ **R- Leave Goku alone without pairing because he never wasted to**_

 _ **A- I agree but I kinda want to pair him with someone.**_

 _ **R- Good chapter man! Oh i can already tell some people won't like that Goku lost to Kakashi because of his limiters he put on himself, I saw one of the reviews saying that he told me that the percentage of powers was his idea but it really wasn't lol I already had planned it since the beggining of my story but idrc. It's you're story so you can d whatever you want but just acknowledge Goku's real power which you're doing**_

 _ **But anyways I cant wait for more from you're story!**_

 _ **A- Thank you! That means alot. Yeah, I knew full well people would not like Goku losing to Kakshi. It wasn't mainly because of his limiter, it was more so his lack of knowledge on Jutsus and Kakshi having much better tactical skill in my opinion.**_

 _ **R- Goku will get bored very easily nothing in the naruto world stands a challenge he would just leave konoha after sometime and go look for a challenge**_

 _ **A- Actually, he wouldnt. In my opinion he would be very intersted in how this world works and their powers. He could try and leave but he can not breathe in space and he didn't get a spaceship from Eternity.**_

 _ **R- great chapter, update soon**_

 _ **A- Thank you and expect chapter updates on weekends.**_

 _ **R- That's pretty neat! I have a story quite similar to this one, except yours is definitely better in terms of length and details. I also am a non writer, who is writing for fun and to satisfy my own curiosity, but you have a nicely done story! Both our stories revert Goku down to 15 users old and both have him start in GT. I have a few differences, cause I nerfed Goku temporarily to create a balanced cast, but your story is definitely something that has tons of potential! Keep up the good work!**_

 _ **A- Thank you! I have read your story and so far I like it.**_

 _ **R- Could Goku be paired with temari**_

 _ **A- I'm open to all suggestions!**_

 _ **R- tbh you should have written your other fic first**_

 _ **A- Tbh, I agree with you but I had the ideas for this and I needed to get it out of my head.**_

 _ **R- How about she uses her ki to heal people like Dende**_

 _ **A- I'm assuming Sakura? Yeah, that could work and if she were to ever fuse it with her chakra healing, hella crazy.**_

 _ **R- Wow! Amazing chapter**_

 _ **A- Thank you!**_

 _ **R- The story is molding up good so far, Goku must have been massevly holding back his power to get defeated by Kakashi but I understand he putted limiters on himself, I wonder if he will release more power? Overall I can wait for the next chapter.**_

 _ **A- Thank you! Yes Goku was holding back alot of power thanks to his limiter that lowers his ki without him having to do it 24/7. Realese more power? He sure will but when?**_

 _ **R- Not bad at all :)**_

 _ **A- Thank you!**_

 _ **R- The story is pretty good so far, but I'm a bit confused with something. Some of the things said seem like there supposed to be thought, but there not in italics so I thought they where said out loud. However most if the time when it's being said other characters don't react so maybe its a thought? I don't know, but I would like if you could at least differentiate between thought's and speaking**_

 _ **A- Thank you! Yeah they were ment to be thoughts but I guessed it was clear or atleast to me. As of now, thoughts will be Italic.**_

 _ **R- I really like the direction your taking this story so far. And while I have mixed feelings over Naruto characters learning Ki, I realize that's the only way their going to remain relavent when Goku level enemies show up. And as for parings, well I have to vote for Ten-Ten. She is an under used character, and I feel like they could have some good chemistry.**_

 _ **A- I'm glad you think that! Naruto characters learning Ki will make them even more deadlier and with them already being stronger than their Canon counter parts, boy will they destroy. Tenten? Been getting alot of requests for her. Mayne I'll do a poll.**_

 _ **R- Nice story keep it up!**_

 _ **As for pairings i not very good at these cause i like it to be harem but its your story you should be decide it...**_

 _ **A- Thank you and I will! I never was good at pairings so I would most definitely suck at Harems. Thank your for your input.**_

 _ **R- This story to this point has been really interesting. The grammar was less than great in places, but the story itself has a lot of potential.**_

 _ **Goku appearing in the Naruto-verse is something that many took a poke at and you spun it your own. Namely, by making him younger. I mean what's Madara to a grown up Super Saiyan Blue. His character is definitely Goku though and his quick growing bonds don't surprise me either.**_

 _ **Everyone else seems pretty in character too, but I haven't watched Naruto in a while so I could be plucking that from memory.**_

 _ **Can't wait to see where this story goes from here. Sasuke functioning as the Vegeta-type is obvious and Naruto being a slight parallel to Krillin is a nice touch. Pretty good dude, I like it.**_

 _ **A- Thank you for your input! I know, the Grammer is very crap in places. Hopefully I'll go back and fix it up.**_

 _ **I try my best to diverge this from other stories. The main reason I wrote this was because of Superale2 and his story The Golden Fairy. For inspiring me.**_

 _ **A Super Saiyan Blue Goku compared to Madara? Like an ant traveling the world on its little ant feet.**_

 _ **I'm trying my hardest to keep the characters in character since it's been forever since I've watched Naruto especially the original. So that's why I'm reaching each arc accordingly to the arc I'm writing.**_

 _ **Thank you for the review, means alot and I have big plans for this just like Altered Time but for now, I'm focused on this.**_

 _ **R- 1. you really might want to consider PL's so we know exactly how much stronger goku is than everyone**_

 _ **2\. why does sasuke want to kill goku?**_

 _ **3\. why didn't goku sense kabuto outside his home and just kill him for spying?**_

 _ **A- 1. I would do power levels but eventually it will get in the way than being a help.**_

 _ **2\. Sasuke doesn't want to kill Goku but Him as in Itachi. It hut me that people might think I'm talking about Goku since he says him so that's why when referring to Itachi. I'll have it written 'Him'**_

 _ **3\. Goku didn't sense Kabuto outside for a few reasons. He was already tired and fell asleep. He didn't sense him because why would he always be alert? Why didn't he kill him? Because he Gokus. He would never kill someone just for spying.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_!Important! Currently in need for a Beta-Reader. If you are interested, you must message me telling me why you are best suited for being my beta-reader and a One-Shot, however long but bare minimum of 1.5k words, on my current story however you see fit. Can be a fight between someone, preferably Goku being a contestant. A romantic scene between Goku and someone else. Or whatever you prefer. Thank you. !Important!_**

 ** _The Golden Shinob_ i**

 **Chapter 5:**

Kakashi stood behind the missing ninja with his kunai held up to his neck. Zabuza lowered his sword from the grip of Son Goku. "Now it's over."

The foggy field fell silent as Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna all stared at the Super Saiyan with wide eyes and hanging jaws.

 _'Di-Did Goku just block his sword with his bare hands!?'_ the Uchiha pondered.

 _'No way. Goku blocked a Jonins attack! And he seems perfectly fine.'_ Sakura thought while looking at the Saiyan.

Goku stood in front of Zabuza smiling as if nothing even happened. _'That was fun! If I ran into him before I started training with Master Roshi, I'd be missing a limb for sure!'_ He lightly chuckled to himself.

"Hmhmhmhm. You say finished but you really don't get it do you? As if a copy ninja like you could ever defeat me." Zabuza continued to laugh. "I suspect you copied my water clone juts while this runt here faced me," he looked down at the casual Saiyan. "But, I'm not that easy to fool!"

The current Zabuza collapsed into a puddle of water surprising Kakashi. "Wha-" the Jonin began but was interrupted by a foot to his stomch.

Kakashi was sent flying across the field with incredible speed. _'How did he- wait! The puddle, he used it as a portal like the Chunin from earlier.'_ the Sharingan user landed on the ground but started skidding back. With quick thinking, he leaped into the lake.

"Bad idea Kakashi the Copy Ninja!" A shadow of Zabuza began to surface from the water. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Water formed around the Konah ninja trapping him within a sphere. "Now that I have you out of the way," his right hand was in the sphere as his left formed a sign. "I'll take care of these brats starting with you! Water Style: Multi Water Clone Jutsu!" Four water clones took form of its caster and immediately focused on Son Goku.

"Run now! His water clones can't go far from its caster! Get Tazuna out of here and complete the mission!" Pleaded Kakahi.

 _'Damn it! It wouldn't matter if we ran now or not. We wouldn't make it far before he caught up and killed us. Running is not an option.'_ Sasuke gripped his kunai with trembling hands.

"I'll take care of the clones guys," the Divine Saiyan began. "Just focus on protecting Tazuna and breaking Kakashi from that prison." Son Goku started to stretch his arms while walking up to the clone.

"What makes you think you can take on four clones who are equivalent to low class Chunin boy? Don't let blocking my sword go to your head." The real Zabuza said watching the boy throwing fast paced punches and kicks.

"Goku! Don't do it!let's listen to Kakashi and run!" Screamed Sakura. She then looked at Sasuke and Naruto to see if they were on her side. "Guys?"

"We need to trust Goku," Sasuke began. "And by showing him we trust him is to follow his orders," His eyelids shut. "Sakura, guard Tazuna. Naruto, make some clones to assist her and finally," he opened his eyes revealing a surprise. "Let's free our sensei!" His single tome Sharingan swirled.

Goku faced all four clones with his trade mark smile. "Well let's begin shall we?" He entered his fighting stance and his aura came to life. The pressure created a light gust of wind sending back whatever debris was laying around.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed around the clones and Goku and charged the real Zabuza. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating a dozen clone. "Now let's kick some ass!"

Goku was blocking and dodging multiple high speed punches. _'What a technique! Reminds me of the Multi-Form but these don't divide from the user.'_ He grabbed an incoming fist with both hands throwing a clone over his shoulder onto the ground causing it to disperse into a puddle.

Sensing another incoming attack, he swiftly turned around to see two swords coming down towards him. He leaped back a few meters as the two swords slammed into the ground stirring up dust. _'Now where is the other one?'_

* * *

The twelve Naruto clones all leaped towards the real Zabuza with kunai in hand. The Jonin widened his eyes sending an strong gust of wind at the clones. "LIke Genin like you can beat me," all clones dispersed. "You don't have any idea what being a ninja. If you want to be reconized as a ninja, earn a spot in my Bingo book."

"I don't give a Damn what you think a ninja is! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Leaf Village ninja and future Hokage! Sasuke now!"

The Uchiha threw a wind shuriken enveloped in chakra. "Fool! No shuriken can touch me!" The shuriken sped towards Zabuza. At the last minute, he moved his head to the left letting it go right pass him.

"See! Can't eve-" his eyes widen as a large fire ball raced towards him. _'Crap! Those brats Distracted me with the shuriken to try and get me to let go.'_ A slight smirk appeared underneath his bandages before the fireball engulfed him.

* * *

The reaming three clones weren't giving the Saiyan any time to rest. Goku was continuaslly leaping out of the way from dozens of water bullets. Each attack destroyed the ground Goku previously was on.

 _'they aren't giving me any time to counter at all. This is getting really fun. Let's kick things up a notch.'_ Son Goku stood and faced the incoming attacks. Before they reached him, he swatted all bullets to the side. "Let's see if you can keep up with this!" His aura grew twice in size.

The force from the sudden power increase destroyed one of the clones and sent the other two back. Letting his aura die down, he looked at his opponents. "Awe man, one of them got destroyed." Pouted the Divine Saiyan.

The two Zabuza clones disappeared from sight with no trace. Goku opened his senses in search for the two clones. The ground under him broke and a Zabuza clone jumped out. "Now die!" He swung his sword with every ounce of enrgy.

Goku crossed his arms preparing for an impact. He slid across the field and stopped a few feet away from the water. **"Crack!"** The clones sword showed a small fracture on the edge. Not even a moment later, cracks formed all over the sword and then shattered. "How!" Said the clone.

* * *

 **Parallel to above**

"You think that did it Sasuke?" The Uzumaki asked still in the stance Goku taught him.

"No, he's still there. That did nothing but trim his hair," his Sharingan eyes were focused on where the Jonin stood. "Naruto, get ready." The blonde nodded in response.

"Nice try kid," the elite Jonins voice said from the fireball. "Distracting me with clones and a shuriken so you could land a fire jutsu. Sad to say, it didn't work!" The ball of fire distinguished into nothing revealing Zabuza without a scratch.

"Now, enough fooling around," he said raising his left hand and forming a sign. "Such a shame though, I'll be killing one of the few Uchihas left, and he doesn't even have a matured Sharingan. Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"

 _'Crap! We have to Ignitiate the plan now that there's another clone.'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto and they nodded in unison.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two dozen clones appeared and Naruto attacked the clone. Sasuke began to form hand signs. "Release!"

Nothing happened and the real Zabuza began to laugh. "What was that suppose to be? Just lay down and die." Naruto tumbled and stopped next to Sasuke. "All set!"

The two ninjas stood side by side staring down Zabuza. Smirks grew on there faces. _'What are those two up to?'_ KaKashi thought within the water prison.

"What are you two smirking at? Oh well, you won't be alive much longer! Kill them now!" He commanded his clone. Clone Zabuza withdrew his sword and charged the two Genin. Suddenly he stopped midtrack.

He dropped the sword and fell to his knees. "Why can't I move?" Shouted the clone. Naruto and Sasuke began to chuckle lightly. "That's because," they said together. "Your gravity has increased five times!" Their voices interlocked.

* * *

Goku was down to only one clone. Goku was hovering above the water while the clone Zabuza was standing on it. He went through multiple hand signs with speeds a normal eye wouldn't be able to follow. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"

A large dragon made up of water rose from the lake standing at twenty feet. It released a roar causing the water to riple. "Now! Prepare to die!" The dragon took sight of Goku and launched itself at him. _'I haven't used this technique in awhile.'_ the Saiyan thought as he pulled his right arm back.

Gold energy began to envelop his fist and slowly took shape of a dragons head. Thrusting his arm fkrward, it made contact with the water dragon and a fight for power commenced.

Light blue and gold colors shined through the field getting rid of the thick fog. The real Zabuza took a look over at his clone. _'Enough fooling around with these brats. After I end them, I'll end Kakashi then the boy then the bridge builder and the annoying little girl.'_

"I had fun fighting you clones but I need to help my friends. Haaaaa!" He poured more ki into his attack. A dragons roar echoed throughout the land instantly pushing back the dragon and then attacking the last clone.

The lake water splashed into the sky allowing one to see clear to the bottom then falling back. The Saiyan still had a smile and turned to face the real Zabuza. "I'm coming guys!" He yelled.

* * *

The clone the two Genin were facing slowly started to stand. Blue chakra was seen being pumped into his legs to support the newly added weight. "I must admit, you two are a lot better than I thought but," the clone was now standing straight. "Your time is up! Water Style:," the clone started to go through multiple hand signs. "Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

A large wave rose from the lake in a swirl. "Now begone!"

"Damn it!" Both Naruto and Sasuke prepared for impact from the large vortex racing towards them. **"Swoosh!"** The attack never hit them. Slowly opening their eyes, there in front of them was Goku. His right hand was holding back the water jutsu.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he grinned and scratched his head with his free hand. "I lost track of time while fighting those clones."

 _'He's holding back an attack of that magnitude with ease! Not to mention he took down four of this guy's clones. Just what is he?'_ Sasuke Uchiha thought.

 _'Wow, Goku is so strong. That means I'm going to have to train even harder to beat him!'_

The Super Saiyan faced the vortex he was holding back. Clenching his hand, the Jutsu dispersed into nothing. "Now let free Kakashi!"

Goku disappeared from sight reappearing behind the clone. With a swift kick, it returned back to water. Not hesitating, he rushed the real Zabuza. Like he did with the clone, he sent the real Zabuza flying back into the lake. He turned around facing the now free Kakashi.

* * *

In the lake, Zabuza was swimming away from the battlefield. _'Damn it. The brat is a lot stronger than I suspected. Taking down four Chunin level clones then he completely nullified my strongest Jutsu. Just what is he and why isn't he in my Bingo book?' after traveling eight miles in under a minute, he resurfaced._

"You're back already?" A voice said. It belonged to a young boy with a weird mask covering his face. "I assume you didn't complete the mission?" Asking from sensing his low chakra levels.

"Shut up Haku. There were complications." Zabuza walked over to the temporary house. "The leaf village sent Kakashi the Copy Ninja and also a boy on Jonin level skills." He entered the house leaving Haku alone outside.

 _'Kakashi the Copy Ninja and a boy on the level of a Jonin eh?'_

* * *

Goku was standing next to the newly released Kakashi watching the lake. The Jonin looked over to Goku. "Good job Goku." He grinned back at the Jonin. "And for you two," his attention shifted to Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm proud of how you took command and held him and one of his clones off."

"Don't mention it Kakashi. We knew we were no match against him so our best bet was to distract him." Naruto replied.

"Quite bragging dope," Sasuke said deactivating the Sharingan. "Don't forget about Sakura, she was protecting Tazuna."

"I almost forgot about you Sakura." Kakashi let a nervous chuckle escape. "Why you!" She yelled. "But none the less, good job all of you. It looks like he has retreated for now. So let's get going before he comes back."

The group of six continued on their way keeping their gaurd up. The fog lifted allowing the bright sun to shine through. "So guys," the Saiyan said gaining the attention. "When did you two learn channel your ki into one of the gravity seals?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Honestly, it just came to me." Naruto laughed at the end.

"Well however you did it, it seems to me, you're ready to move to the next part of your training."

"Really! Are we finally going to learn how to shoot those cool light balls?" The Uzumaki began to jump all around and his eyes sparkled.

 _'So he's going to teach us something useful finally.'_ Sasuke thought as he remained calm.

* * *

It was the next day and Kakashi was slowly waking from his sleep. "I think I over did it with my Sharingan." He said to himself.

"You're finally awake." Naruto said as he and the rest of Team Seven entered his room.

"Your Sharingan is amazing and everything but if it puts that much strain on you, it might not be worth it." Sakura said in concern.

"If it wasn't for my Sharingan, I wouldn't be here right now."

"As for Sharingans, what about Sasuke?" This came from Naruto.

"Oh right," Kakashi sat up. "Tell me Sasuke, when did you awaken your clans sacred bloodline?"

The whole room looked silently at the Uchiha awaiting his answer. "It happened the day before we left the village. I was trying to bring my ki out but instead, I awakened the Sharingan."

"You should've told me Sasuke. As Team leader, I need to know these types of things in case of an emergency. If I died, the chance you dying is at an all time high, and if a ninja from a neighboring country stumbled upon our bodies, they could have had access to the Sharingan and our Jutsus. Not only that but they would also have secrets only our village knows."

"Really?" Sakura said nervously.

"But don't worry about it guys. We're alive and safe and that's all that matters." The silver hair Jonin said calmly causing everyone in the room to fall over.

"But onto the more important matter. Zabuza escaped and it won't be long until he comes back to finish the job. I give him a week or less."

"You're going to stay and protect me still right?" Tazuna asked.

"Of course. This isn't just a matter of protecting you. This is also a chance at getting rid of one of the most deadliest ninjas. And since that's the case," he looked at the Genin. "Your training at Chakra control will start today."

* * *

"Alright, training starts now," Team Seven stood in an open area of the forest. "First we'll begin with the review of Chakra. A ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra is essential."

"We already know that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah what he said. You told us about Chalk." Naruto added.

"Chakra," Kakashi face palmed "Sakura."

"Alright Naruto, I'll explain it you you as simple as I can. Chakra is the Elemental life energy a ninja uses in 's the source of all their power. Now this energy has two forms, physical energy, which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together, and spiritual energy,the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience."

"So what you're saying is the spiritual energy is like ki?" Blurted the Saiyan.

"Technically yes and no," the Jonin started. "From what you've told me, the power you use, ki, it is a combination of both physical and spiritual energy but with a different outcome thanks to the unbalanced amount of spiritual energy you have leading to more destructive outcomes."

"If that's true, why should I waste my time learning jutsus and mastering chakra if Ki is superior?" spoke the Uchiha.

"For one reason only, you're body has already adapted to Chakra and if you were to have an imbalance of the two foreign energies, it could lead to unknown effects either good or bad." For having little knowledge on Chakra, Goku hut the nail on the head.

"How do you know Goku? I thought you didn't have ki." The pink haired Genin said.

"Heheh, well I have some experience with mixing two foreign energies together. Long story short, I was out of commission for quite a while." He scratched his head showing his goofy grin.

"Not only that, but as a Ninja of the leaf, you have a duty to become better as a ninja to protect your homeland. Also, you have only scratched the surface of Chakra." Ka Kashi explained.

"What do you mean? We've already combined chakra into out attacks and Jutsus." The Uzumaki complained.

"Calm down and listen, it's just likeSakura said. You have to draw on physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of Chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up until now, you've just guessed at the proportions hoping they'd come out right. Even if you produce alot of vhakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The Jutsu won't work at all or it'll be a joke. You waste so much enrgy that way. Then you're out of Chakra and you can't fight at all. You're just a target." Kakashi finished his little lesson.

"Wow, that's a lot of information to process." Son Goku laughed.

"So how do we change that?" Naruto asked.

"By training so hard, that controlling your chakra is second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"And what do we have to do?" Sakura nervously asked.

"Climbing a tree, like this." He formed a hand sign. The soles of his feet lit up in blue chakra. He began to walk towards a tree and like magic, started walking up the tree.

The Divine Saiyan wandered away from the group taking in the scenery. _'It's getting pretty boring staying here. I wonder if they would mind if I left and explored for a bit.'_ He was now a good distance away from Team Seven. _'No, I can't do that. I made a promise with the Hokame or whatever his name was, and I kind of promised Naruto and Sasuke I'd teach them ki.'_

* * *

"Man, what is that kid made of?" One of the bridge workers asked a fellow worker. "I don't know but it's kind of scary." The kI'd the two workers were taking about was none other than Son Goku. In each arm were four steel beams.

"Well this is a nice time consumer." The Super Saiyan set the beams down in a pile with other beams. "The sky is really beautiful." He stared into the blue cloudless sky with a smile on his face.

* * *

The moon was out with stars plenty in the sky. The moonlight shined down lighting up the area where Team Seven practiced their Tree Walking exercise. Three different voices filled the quiet air.

"Okay you two," Goku stood in front of his student. "Like I said earlier, you'll be advancing onto the next part of Ki training." He gave a smile.

"All right! Finally I'm going to learn how to shoot those balls!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke, who was standing next to him obviously, had on his regular look.

"Yup! You're right Naruto but first," he walked over to the Genin. Extending both arms, his palms gained a faint yellow glow. Instantly, both Naruto and Sasuke felt something strange about their body. "Finished! Man Whis sure made that look easy." The Saiyan said to himself.

"My body, it feels much lighter." The last Uchiha of Konoha examined his body finally noticing the Gravity Seal was visible.

"I lifted the seals for a few reasons. One, to see how far you've grown. Two, since you were able to add ki into that other seal against Zebrazu, you can now do it for the ones you where which means you have full control over if you are restrained or not."

"Well to be honest, Sasuke added chakra and ki into the seal first and handed it to me and then I added some in also." Naruto told the Divine Saiyan.

"That's fine, that just proves you two already know how to channel ki into the seals. Right now though, test out your body. I suggest jumping first." He instructed them thinking back when he and Krillin first took off their weights.

It was silent with just the sound of the breeze, until the two Genin jumped into the air. The ground beneath their feet showed a small crater fron the force. The calm breeze was instantly shut out with the sudden cut in the airs pressure. Throughout the forest echoed a small sonic boom aound.

A little over twenty seconds passed by and Sasuke and Naruto finally landed back onto the ground. Both boys hair were in a wild mess.

"No way, I was able to jump that high!?" Sasuke said to himself in shock. "Goku," the raven hair boy began. "How much stronger have I gotten just from the training we've been doing?" His expression had serious written all over it.

"Yeah Goku, how strong have we gotten? Are we string enough to face that Zabuza guy?" This came from the Uzumaki last heir.

"Let's see," he eyed the two sensing their energies. "It seems you've increased by twenty-five percent and Naruto, I'd say about fifty."

 _'What!? That dobe increased by that much? Well what do you expect from someone who had no skill to start with.'_ Thought the Sharingan user.

"That also reminds me," he looked at Sasuke. "When you have your Sharingan activated, it seems your power increases by a certain amount but nowhere near what Kakashi gets in a boost. If I also remember correctly, your eye can copy or mimic or something or another another's attack or fighting style?" He awaited his answer.

"Yeah, the Sharingan can copy almost any attack, jutsu, fighting style to the exact detail. Why?"

"Well I was wondering, since you already know the basics of ki and can use it to a degree, maybe the Sharingan can help you progress faster than usual."

"I- I never thought of that. You think that would work?" With the new information, if what he is saying could be true, he would master this ki in no time flat.

"I don't know. It's your eye," Goku gave a reply without really thinking(Im trying to say he's kinda oblivious to what he says like he was in the classics). Now he looked over to Naruto. His smile and positive attitude really did remind him of himself when he was a kid, or as he is now? "Naruto, I have a question, I sense a strong power within you. I've sensed it before a few times but never really gave it any thought. Do you mind telling me?"

"Uh," Naruto was lost for words. This also made Sasuke and Goku even more curious. "Well you see," he looked down at the ground. "I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in me." His tone had sadness in it. Not because he was sad for being the container but sad because he didn't know if they would treat him like the villagers did and the very thought mad him sad.

 _'The Nine Tailed Beast!''_ Sasuke thought as his expression showed pure shock.

"Nine Tailed Fox? I thought they only had one tail." Of course, Goku was clueless on what naruto meant.

"The Fox that destroyed the Leaf Village years ago and killed the Fourth Hokage is sealed in me. It's okay if you hate me. The entire village does so what will two others do? Also Goku," he looked at Goku with tears in his eyes. "I understand if you want to stop teaching me now that you know I have a monster inside of me."

To his surprise, he felt someone hugging him. Looking, he saw it was Goku. The Saiyan embraced the blonde to try and comfort him. More tears rolled down the Jinjuriki's face as he gained another true friend besides Iruka.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I don't hate you for having a monster sealed within you. To be honest with you, one of my friends is in the same boat as you and to tell you the truth," he let go of Naruto. That didn't stop him from becoming stronger. So you shouldn't give up because you're different. Being different has its benefits."

"Thank you Goku!" He wiped away his tears revealing his blue sparkling eyes.

"Hmph, I don't care either. You're my comrade, and comrades protect each other and so do friends." He ended his sentence with a smirk. At this, Naruto began producing tears at the heartfelt sentence. "Stop that dobe or I'll revoke my comment." This caused goku to start laughing.

"Alright guys, back to what I was saying. Now that I've confirmed a few things, things will really start rolling. I had the Gravity Seals released to allow you two to have full access to your ki sonce it's tied in with physical strength. I want you two to sit down and focus on bringing out your ki into a ball between your hands. Understood?" The two preteens nodded and did as he siad.

Forty minutes passed with only a few failures and little to no success. Sasuke was the first to attempt brining out ki but it turned out to be chakra. Both Naruto and Sasuke experienced this problem a few times since their body is use to brining out Chakra.

Goku stared at his students focus on bringing out their ki and forming a sphere. _'I wonder whose going to fully bring out their ki? It's hard to say but I think Naruto will be first since hes had the most success but it could go either way.'_ The Super Saiyan excited at seeing which of his student will be first.

 _'I need to do this! With this I'll have an edge over Him! I'll try to see if the Sharingan will help.'_ under Sasukes closed eye, his single tome Sharingan swirled to life.

 _'oh man, I sure hope I beat Sasuke. He's had most progress in the stupid Tree Walking exercise and I just have to beat him! I wont gI've up!' **'So the brat is trying to bring out the ancient art of Ki?'**_ a demonic voice thought to himself. _**'He'll never fully be able to use it thanks to my chakra interference. How sad.'**_ I WON'T GIVE UP! _**'The boy has determination. Maybe I'll assist him with this problem. Only because I know my ears won't rest from all of his complaining.'**_

"Yes I got it!" The two shouted in unison. Sasukes eyes returned to normal while the very hint of orange chakra around Naruto faded away. Between their palms was a spheres of ki. It radiated heat neither has felt. Not even Sasukes Fire Style had this type of heat.

"Alright! You both did it and at the same time. Now that you can do this, try it again now that you have the concept down."

The balls of energy in their possession died down as they concentrated on creating another one. This time it was Sasuke who produced a ki ball first followed by Naruto a few second later. _'Just as I thought. The energy I was sensing from Naruto was helping him out. At least he can still bring out ki.'_

"Okay, for your first session," Sasuke and Naruto waited eagerly. "Keep doing the current schedule I have you on with the new part being," Now he was just dragging it on. "Practice forming your ki in your Palm until you can do it ten times in a row without stop in under thirty seconds." He began to walk away. "Oh and don't forget, channel your ki into the seals and whatevr you do," his expression became serious for the first time. "Don't ever release the seals without my permission or if it's a fight you can't win with the seal," his expression we tack to normal. "Other than that, keep training and get some rest." With that, Goku left the clearing leaving the two boys behind.

"Soooo." Naruto broke the silence.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke replied standing up beginning to walk back to Tazunas house.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled running to catch up eith Sasuke.

* * *

 **AN- Please Please Please forgive me for such the wait. I know is said this chapter was going to be out like two weeks ago but shit popped up. Literally, I was sick for five days straight and before that, my coputer lost Word. Like how!? But enough excuses.**

 **I hope you all liked chapter 5. Sorry it was a bit dull or poorly written. I wrote most of it while sick and when I was busy. The Zabuza fight with Goku and Naruto and Sasuke was tricky to write because I'm not the best at fighting scenes but I think I did a decent enough job.**

 **I originally wasn't planning on having Goku fighting four water clones but that's what ended up happening. The fight between Clone Zabuza Nad Sasuke and Naruto was in my opinion, very shitty. I tried rewriting it but each new draft was poop so I stuck with the original.**

 **Questions I'm sure you'll be wondering or asking. Sasukes has one tome in each eye instead if two and one on the other because well, I said so. Lol. No. It's because I never understood why it was uneven so I stuck with single tome. Yes, he unlocked or reawaken it while trying to bring his ki out.**

 **I have no idea If the Sharingan could copy ki moves or anything along the line but I decided it could. But it won't be OP. I'll explain later in another chapter that gets into it.**

 **As for the touchy touchy feeling part, I thought it could use it. I don't really remember when Sasuke and Sakura learned he was the Kyuubi container. Also, it'll play a role later sown the path of life.**

 **Something I need to clear up now, the Kyuubi thought was only for him the fox. He knew Naruto was trying to learn it but never thought he'd get close. And how does he have knowledge on it? Well again, it will be explained later. For his Chakra interfereing with Naruto drawing out his full ki I'll explaine. It's not because he was keeping it away from Naruto but more so, his Sealing itself and Chakra was blocking his kI path. Narto was only able to call upon a actual ki ball wa see cause of Kyuubi help. And since he did that, Kyuubi chakra followed the course of the ki lines still allowing ki to pass through from the lingering chakra. Like a guidance but since there hints of Chakra in his ki system, it takes longer to be brought out. Understand? I hope you do because that's the best i can explaine.**

 **Quick update on my other Story, Altered Time, I'm on my way with chapter 3 but its not close to finished. Mayne around 2 thousand words so none the less, it might be the longest chapter ive ever written when it comes. Also, please forgive all my horrible grammer errors and mistakes. I'm working abolishing them. Ignitiate the Zero Grammer Plan.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next should be out next week or Sunday. Remember to review so I you can help me make this story better. Until next time!**

 **Now onto the RnA's**

 **R- Okay, I was going along with this story because it was interesting. But then you mispell Kakashi's name throughout the whole chapter. When I have seen you spell it correctly. Whats up with that?**

 **A- I would like to give my sincere apologize for the inconvenience. I take full responsibility. I should've caught that in my reread Before uploading but now, it should be fixed.**

 **R- Good story so far. I've read up to chapter 2, but I plan to read more. I just wanted to let you know that you had Goku use zenny to pay for his ramen the first time he went to Ichiraku, but zenny is the currency in the dragon ball world. In Naruto, it's ryo.**

 **A- Thanks for the compliment. I hope by the time you finish the "Real" chapter 5, you enjoy the story even more! I completely spaced the money the two used. I'll go back and fix the problem as soon as I can. Thanks for the heads up.**

 **R- Great story. Keep up the good work.**  
 **You should keep writing this story even after: Boruto the movie. Since this story has great potential.**  
 **As for pairing, maybe you should keep to canon for narutoverse and Goku would be un-pair for a while since that's not his main concerns. Pair him with someone after the end of: Naruto The Last.**  
 **I suggest Hanabi. Imagine a half saiyan, half hyuuga. You know like in DBZ, when they went Super Saiyan with no pupil, something epic is about to happens. Like Broly and future Trunks. ;)**  
 **Plus, he could become bro with Naruto.**  
 **Or maybe with Kaguya, if you got a good plot for that.**  
 **Or maybe with the Mizukage, she did try to find a good husband. Though Ten Ten a good choice too. And Anko...**  
 **Too many options huh...**  
 **Ah... Dang it. Just make this a Harem for Goku.**

 **A- Why thank you! I'm not sure if I'll go that far but I will be going through the Shippuden series for sure. To be honest, I'm still unsure about pairings. The idea of a Saiyan with the Byakugan (sorry if I misspelled) would be a power house. Kaguya could very happen for all I know. For being Goku, he would probably find a way to save her and then she'd gain a crush on the Saiyan warrior. I don't know. Lol. The Mizukage eh? I can see that. Tenten or Anko? Never thought about Anko, spaced my mind completely. I know! To many options! For a harem, I might change my mind but this is for sure, if there is a pairing or pairings, it will be around Shippuden.**

 **R- Hey again! Man, Great chapter.**

 **Hey I have an idea. Can you( It's your story, this is only for a reference.) have Sakura also learn Ki. She can use Chakra and Ki at the same time for a lot of punching damage, and she could mix Ki and Chakra to heal people faster, kind of like Dende. It would be pretty cool. It would also be funny (Don't actually do this, it will be pretty dumb) if Sakura learns Dragon Fist, lol. Well see ya next chapter!**

 **Xenosaiyan**

 **A- Thank you! Your idea is brilliant. I had the concept floating in my head and now that someone else agrees, I might just go it. The Dragon Fist, now that would be funny. Sakura's OP Ninja Journey. That seems like a good name for Sakura.**

 **R- I didnt mean leave the naruto world I ment leave konoha he would want to explore the world**

 **A- I kind of guessed thats what you meant. But I've already made him stay but like in this chapter, he had a small doubt about just staying.**

 **R- Why are you salty gsan8770? Is it because you don't like his story anymore because Goku is not as OP as he is, I admit Goku is one OP guy in his universe that he could beat the whole Naru-verse with his raw power but there's a thing called special techniques that could even dominate the strongest like Hit's time-skip, also holding back a lot of power is in Goku's character it has been showed time to time that he does it and it's a bad habit of him! The Author can write Goku as whenever as he wants without caring About you're stupid ass opinion, so you either stay or fuck off because he's not going to litsen to you for shit**

 **Also nice chapter bro! You're story is getting some recognition so keep up**

 **A- I'm glad you enjoyed me being stupid. Lol. I thank you for your support. Um, not sure what else to say. ... Obito = Madara = Nappa = Saiyan = Goku = Obito is Goku!**

 **R- Goku vs Zabuza huh if he was adult he could just use the wind to blew the mist away and blast him to another dimension wonder how it will work when he's holding this much back**

 **A- Even current Goku could do that if he didn't limit his power, but not to another dimension.**

 **R- I can't until Team 7 see Goku turn Super Saiyan it should be fun to read and my vote is for Sakura**

 **A- oh you have no idea what's in store. It's nothing magnificent but it's still going to be a nice little revealer.**

 **R- Instead of learning to walk on trees can Goku just take them both Sasuke and Naruto and use the week before the bridge battle to make them stronger?**

 **A- They still need to learn Tree Walking/ A.K.A. Chakra control to still do Jutsu. You should already know with the explanation I gave or Kakashi gave.**

 **R- Lmao "why u always lying" I loved that response. Anyways when Naruto learns the rasengan can he combine elements of the Kamehameha to make a kamegon or something.**

 **A- I'm glad you enjoyed that. When Naruto does learn the rasengan, something might evolve from that. Hint hint. Vegeta. Hint hint. Doesn't mean he will come but something to do with him. Enough of the spoiler. I revealed to much.**

 **R- Hell yeah good chapter man just keeping on doing what you doing it's good so far and don't worry about those guys that are trying to bring your confidence down just keep on doing you and your story is going great so far**

 **A- So glad you liked the chapter! I won't worry about anyone. Haters gonna hate.**

 **R- I was hoping to find decent crossovers such as Gohan's Dilemma and Resurrection: The Last Z Warrior and and I'm left disappointed by this fic. Some annoying contrivances in this story, for reals.**

 **A stranger comes to the village and Sarutobi believes his story of planetary warlords and wish-granting dragons and just drops him into the graduating class? Nah. I get that the Third was portrayed as indecisive yet wise in the Naruto series, but he comes off as a clueless pencil-pusher who's not fit for leadership in this fic. Konoha is a military dictatorship. There's no way Goku would be accepted as a villager, let alone a Leaf shinobi, in the manner that was shown here. If that was true, then Sarutobi would've fallen to a coup a long time ago.**

 **A ridiculous amount of suspension of disbelief is required for this story when you want Goku to stay cooped up in one area. Add the way too convenient gravity room, a fridge that never runs out, and a senzu bean farm, and you got a dramatic power imbalance greater than Goku's mere existence alone. I personally can't stand nerfing, but I can understand its place in crossovers like this. It's just that Goku is a being driven by combat and adrenaline. Seeing as the nerfing here is temporary limiters, no one would be a big threat to Goku if he went on his merry way around the ninja world. Allegiance to a village is SO out of character for a wild spirit like Goku. It'd be kinda believable if it was Gohan.**

 **I'm sure you've had complaints about your poor grammar and the like, so I put this as a reminder.**

 **This fic isn't any different from the other poorly written crossovers I've read. I can easily surmise that Goku staying in Konoha is a necessary contrivance in order to train ninja to wield ki. Been done before, but that's fine. Unnecessary pairings? Check. Main character has all the faculties needed to live a new life out of thin air? Yep. And so on.**

 ***sigh* I at least enjoy the premise of a DBZ/Naruto crossover, so I might continue reading. But yeah, your fic needs improvement.**

 **A- I'm glad for your input. I agree with me making Sarutobi what did you say a pencil pusher I think but ibkinda rushed that part. For sure, I will be going back and adding more details and more stuff to Gokus and the Thirds convo. I just wanted to get the story rolling. Yes I do know the story has poor grammer. I'm trying my best to correct them all.**

 **Gohans dilemma is like the best Dbz x Naruto crossovers for the categories. I never said I wanted him to have a pairing 100%. I'm just deciding if I want him to have one. And if I do than I'd like everyone's input.**

 **For me, its hard to try and create a crossover that isn't similar to all the others. But do trust me, hopefully, this story will branch off in a completely different direction than the common ones out could find.**

 **I just wanted to reply early because I don't know. Something told me to. But yeah, your input is very well appreciated. You have no idea what I have in store for this story. Like before, thanks for the input and have a great day!**

 **R- Keep up the good work**

 **Not bad at all I have been out of action for a minute but im back so i'll finish some of my stories but this is pretty good. I have read all 4 chapters and understood right then why the Goku and Kakashi outcome came to pass. Goku being Goku knows he could have won easily if he wanted to but to give himself a challenge he set a limiter on himself so he won't just overpower everyone and learn the different types of fighting styles that universe has. Plus if logical people read and think you would also understand that if Goku uses even 10% of his real power he could bring danger to the village. Good job keep it up!**

 **A- I'm glad you understand. Probably the only person to. I will keep up the work! I'm fine slacking and back to the grind.**

 **R- Zabuza my what a while it's been since I've seen that name. This was a decent chapter, a little bumpy here and there, but decent.**

 **Goku is great stopping that attack at the end was hilarious. He was so casual that it was almost annoying, but that was fine I enjoyed.**

 **Keep working at it dude, even those negatives can come as a help sometimes just don't let them get you down.**

 **A- I'm glad you found it hilarious. Had to add some classic Goku front he old days. I can definitely see where it could be annoying. Im Happy for both types of reviews. It helps me grow and plus it also boosts my confidence from just seeing the amount of views.**

 **R- you stupid ass you son of a gay, you mother fucker... you just downplaying goku because you're naruto dick lover that's why you're doing this and your saying that goku don't know about jutsu than you're wrong because goku fought a ninja as a kid and beat him and all the information you have about goku is totally wrong you dick sucker... saiyan getting stronger after every fight if they lose or win and their power keep rising in battle you stupid gay...goku also fought villains and beat him even they are stronger than goku and go and watch again db you mother fucker ..goku learn his opponents moves since child and learn any techniques faster you bitch... after reading you replay I'm 100% sure that you're a naruto dick sucker and a gay fangirl... and I know why you're downplaying goku but it's OK it's yours story so fuck your self.. you son of a whore... and lack of knowledge and skills?.. than listen knowledge and skills wise goku is far superior to kakashi you stupid are you forget goku is 50 or 60 years old and he's training and fighting since child and there is no way that kakashi is better than goku in skills you mother fucker you just think that goku is not know about fighting but for your kind information goku is fighting genius and when it's comes to fighting goku become super genius...and about sensing chakra is not a big deal for goku but you naruto dick rider keep goku nerfing goku and making op for naruto characters... if you want to balance the story than do like superale2 did in his story and I never object his writer style.. so better watch your tongue...**

 **A- No Comment...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Golden Shinobi**_

 **Chapter 6:**

One week has passed since the incident with Zabuza. In that one week, Kakashi was slowly recovering from his injuries. It took four days for Goku to remember he had Senzu Beans on him and gave one to the Jonin. In less than a second, his energy was back to full.

Team Seven was informed on the past events happening on the island. Naruto and Goku were the ones most angered.

Sasuke and Naruto both finished their Chakra control training a few days after beginning. Kakashi then assigned the Genin as body guards for Tazuna. Ever since then, the two have been practicing on creating ten balls of ki in under thirty seconds.

Goku watched his students from the tree lines drawing out their ki. So far Sasuke had been able to draw out eight balls of ki in just under thirty seconds. The Saiyan was impressed by this but was more impressed by Naruto. He could only bring out six balls of ki but their size were almost twice as bigger than Sasukes.

 _'I have to say, they're progressing much faster than I expected.'_ He kept watching his students. _'If they keep this up, I'll have to increase the gravity seals and start them on the next level of training.'_ The Super Saiyan disappeared.

* * *

Naruto sat criss-cross applesauce with his arms out in front of him, palms facing towards each other. Bright yellow balls of ki formed between his hands. Each one emitting a small amount of heat.

 _'Damn it! I can't make them as fast as Sasuke but they do look bigger.'_ He eye balled Sasuke consetrating on creating his ki balls. Sasuke was generating one ki ball after another. _'I bet he's able to make so many so fast because of that eye. No, I can't blame him for being born into a bloodline that has that kind of ability. This just means I have to train even harder to defeat him!'_

Sasuke sat ten feet away from the Uzumaki. Between his hands was a ball of yellow energy. The core a slight dark yellow hue. _'Hmph. I may be able to make more balls of ki faster than that loser but his seem to be larger with more power.'_ The Uchihas single tome sharingan was activated staring at the ball of ki. _'Damn, Goku brought up a good point about maybe being able to use my eyes to fasten my progress with learning ki but it doesn't seem to be working!'_

"Sasuke!" A voice yelled out. "You missed breakfast," Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Sakura running towards them. "Kakashi sensei sent me to get you," she reached the open field where the Genin were practicing. "Oh and you too Naruto." The blonde fell over anime style.

* * *

The group of three made their way back to Tazunas house. "Alright guys" the silver haired Jonin announced. "Today we will be aiding and guarding Tazuna and his men. I hope you ate breakfast." His face mask hid his wicked grin.

"What about Goku Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked looking around for his friend and not finding him anywhere.

"Goku said he was _going_ to train somewhere and to get him when the mission started but I can't remember exactly where he said he was training at so we're going without him." He smiled as he gathered his things.

"We cant just forget about Goku!" Complained Sakura. "Yeah, I'm going to go find him, I'll meet you at the bridge!" Naruto quickly said before exiting through a window.

"What an idiot." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "Haven't you heard of a door Naruto!?" Sakura yelled out the same window the Jinjuriki jumped out of.

"Well I guess it's just us then. Shall we be off?" Kakashi suggested.

* * *

Naruto jumped tree to tree searching for the Saiyan. "Goku! Where are you?" No response. Naruto stopped. "Hey! I'll climb to the top of this tree and see if I can find him." With that, the Genin began walking up the tree.

The higher he got the thinner the trunk got. "Ah, finally, the top. Now where is he?" He held on to the top of the tree looking in every direction.

* * *

"Hold on, what the heck is this?" Shock was clear in the bridge builders voice. On his bridge laid fibe of his workers heavily injured. "What happened? Someone was here, someone got to them!"

 _'Could it be? It must be Zabuza. He's finally deciding to show his face.'_ the Jonin thought keeping his guard up for a surprise attack.

 _'It's Zabuza, it must be,'_ Sasuke Uchiha thought as he prepared a kunai. _'This'll be my chance to test how much stronger I've gotten.'_

Mist suddenly appeared on the bridge. Instantly Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura got into formation. "Sakura, Sasuke, get ready." Demanded the elder ninja.

"Already on it." The two replied with kunai in hand. "It's Zabuza isn't it Kakashi sensei? This is his hidden mist jutsu." The female Genin asked.

"Sorry you had to wait Kakashi. It seems you still have those brats with you. It seems you're missing that loud mouth blonde and that other extraordinary black haired one," Zabuzas voice came from inside the mist. "I'll just have to eliminate the brats you have with you now and then hunt the others down later."

"Like hell you will!" Kakashi spat. "You'll have to go through me before you touch my comrades." His grip on his kunai tightening.

"Oh but you see Copy Ninja, I have assistance with me this time around." Two shadowy figures became noticeable. "And it's not like it'll be hard to dispose of the brats you have with now, just look at that one, still trembling from the last encounter."

Sasukes right hand with the kunai was shaking. Sasuke laughed. "Trembling? I'm trembling with excitement." The Uchiha could see one of Zabuzas seven clones that surrounded them right in front of him.

"You could see my clones in this fog? Well it doesn't matter because you're all dead!" One of the water clones shouted as all of then lunged at the group. **"Splash!"** All seven clones turned to puddles.

"Impressive. Being able to take out seven of my water clones. That brats improving. It seems like you have a rival Haku."

"So it seems." Haku replied back as he eyed the last surviving Uchiha.

* * *

Sweat poured from Son Goku's body. Heavy pants escaped his lips as he shadow boxed one of his old opponents. The gravity setting clocked in at 400g.

The Super Saiyan was fighting Cell in his Perfect final form. It's been an hour since he started shadow boxing. "Goku!" He stopped his training. "Did someone call my name?" The fighter walked over to the control panel shutting off the gravity.

The orange clad Saiyan exited his house looking around. "Goku! Where the hell are you!?" Goku turned to his right. His sensing abilities picked up Naruto. "It must be time for the mission"

The Jinjuriki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves appeared in front of Son Goku. "Goku, i came to get you for the mission. Everyone else already left." Naruto had a smile on his face. "We have to stop at the old mans house before we head to the bridge though."

* * *

"I'm taking him out Kakashi. Leave the masked clown to me. "Sasuke shifted into attack formation, kunai still in hand.

 _'Sasuke is so cool!'_ squealed Sakura in her mind.

The masked figure known as Haku began to speak. "Those clones are only a tenth the power of the user but he took them out like they were nothing."

"You nervous Haku?" The missing ninja next to him taunted. "Not even the slightest. This'll be interesting." With that, Haku disappeared from sight.

 _'Where did he go?'_ Sasuke kept his guard up as he eyed his surroundings. What looked like a tornado was racing towards the Sharingan user. _'His movements, it looks like he's moving in slow motion.'_

Haku grew close enough to strike the Leaf Village Nina with a needle. **"Clang!"** kunai and senbon needle clashed. The two danced around each other striking each others weapons.

 _'It appears he can keep up with Haku speed.'_ Zabuza thought from the sidelines.

"We want the bridge builder not you. If you back down, I won't have to kill you." The mist ninja calmly said, slightly struggling to keep the kunai blocked.

"Save the talk." Sasuke spat quickly jumping back a good twenty feet. His hands sped through hand hand signs at a fast pace. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A large ball of fire escaped his lips and fingers engulfing Haku.

"You're making a mistake," the calm voice came from behind him. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed." The masked ninja threw three senbon needles at Sasuke but ended up piercing a wood substitution jutsus instead.

 **"Cling!"** Haku blocked a a shuriken speeding towards him. Another one raced for him. Not enough time he jumped back sliding on the water. "You're not as fast ass you think," Sasuke appeared behind Haku. "From now on, your be defending from my attacks."

A quick right roundhouse kick shot towards the mist ninjas head barely ducking in time. Followed instantly behind, a left kick smashed under his chin sending him flying back.

 _'it's not possible! No Genin could be faster than Haku!'_ Zabuza thought staring atSasuke who had a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Appears I'm faster than you I wonder what else you're wrong about." The Uchiha ego was slightly boosted. _'The Gravity seals are set at times three and I don't even have my Sharingan activated. I've grown stronger.'_

* * *

"Keep walking." One of two men of Gato instructed Inaris mom and Tazunas daughter. Her hands were tied behind her back with a rope held by the thinner man.

"Stop!" Inari stood twenty feet away from the men and his mother. His breathing was heavy paced.

"Well well, if it ain't the little tough guy," The more built man chuckled. "Isn't this cute. You've come to save your mommy." He taunted the young boy even more.

"You better get away from my mom!" With his fists clenched tight, Inari charged the two men who held his mom captive.

"Let's take him down." The other man commented as he and his partner prepared to draw their swords. "If you hurt him I swear-" The boys mom was cut mid sentence from a blow rendering her unconscious.

Both men drew their swords swinging it towards the boy with the intent to kill. "Wh-what!?" The two said in shock. In front of them stood a boy with messy black hair. His arm blocking their strikes. "Hey guys, you could really hurt someone swinging these things around lime maniacs." The boy was none other than Son Goku with his goofy smile.

Inari was on his ass behind the Saiyan looking up in awe. Behind the men was the orange clad ninja with Inaris mom out of Gatos mens cluthes. "Sorry were around little bit late." Naruto finished setting the mother down.

"You know, hero's usually show up around the last minute and it took me longer than expected to find my comrade here." Naruto stood up and faced the two men. "Leave it to Goku and I Inari. Well take it form here!"

"Doesn't matter if you two are ninjas. We're still going to cut you down!" The two men attacked the Genin.

* * *

On the battle field Sasuke was dodging and deflecting dozen upon dozen of senbon needles. The water the water clones created after being defeated gave Haku the slight advantage. Each puddle would generate a dozen or so needles.

"Haku," Zabuzas rough voice rang. "Get on with it or else were going to be the victims of this battle."

"Right." Haku responded. His almost endless barrage of senbon needles stopped. A light and dark blue chakra began to Leake around him. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. You should've taken my warning to give up." The air around the bridge began to lower in temperature.

 _"What is this? The air, it's so cold.'_ Sasuke Uchiha thought.

The mist ninja formed a hand sign and almost instantly, ice began to form around his Genin opponent. "Secret Jutsu:," the ice Bagan to take shape of mirrors. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!" His calm feminine like voice echoed.

"What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi said out loud never seeing a jutsu such as this one. The Jonin raced to said his student but was cut off by Zabuza. "If you enter this fight, you fight me. Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. Consider him dead."

The only surviving Uchiha stood in the center of the ice mirror like prison. Each ice mirror had said reflection of Haku. "Now let me show you what speed really means." Senbon needles began to attack him from every direction at alarming speeds.

The needles sliced up his clothe and began to cut at his skin. Blood slightly began to exit from his wounds. His grunts of pain could be heard by Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna and Zabuza. "Try and kill the others but I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat." Zabuza threatened as he grabbed the hilt of his giant sword.

"Tazuna, I'm sorry. I can't stay with you." Sakura became serious. "I understand. Go now." Sakura walked forward picking up the kunai that Sasuke let go. She bag running shocking the two Jonin. Jumping up, she threw the kunai towards her teammate.

Before the kunai reached Sasuke, Haku exited the mirror catching the weapon. It was silent. No one said a word. **"Whoosh!"** A shuriken flew towards Haku catching him off guard knocking him out of the mirror.

His body collapsed to the ground. He slowly sat up, kunai still in hand. **"Poof!"** A giant grew cloud of smoke appeared on the bridge. Everyone's attention was on the smoke. _'What a a Damn showoff.'_

The smoke kept going covering the surge if the bridge up to the knees. The smoke died down to reveal the one and only Son Goku. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." He let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head.

 _'If Goku was in the smoke, then where is-'_ Sakura thought was cut off. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" The blonde troublemaker jumped out of the smoke behind Haku sending a flying kick. Haku had barely enough time to dodge as Naruto flew past him and landed next to the Super Saiyan.

"Took you long enough to join us!" Sakura scolded the Jinjuriki and Saiyan. Naruto laughed. "Sorry about that, it took longer than expected to find Goku," The Genin expression became serious. "But we're here now to kick some ass. Believe it!"

 _'This brat again,'_ The missing ninja groaned internally. _'The other brat is with him to. This will be more difficult than I planned.'_

 _'That boy,'_ Haku stared at Naruto. _'He's the one I found sleeping in the middle of the woods. He spoke of this technique he was learning called ki.'_

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

In an open area somewhere in the forest laid a sleeping Naruto. The tall trees allowed rays of sunlight to pass through. The bark on most of the trees showed signs of burns.

"Hello? Wake up,"a feminine voice soothed the air. "It's not safe to sleep out here. Please wake up." The voice belonged to Haku. He Bagan shaking the Leaf Village Ninja but still, to no avail, he wasn't waking up.

 _'This is my chance, what am I doing? I can kill this kid now and then we'd have one less obsticle to get to the bridge builder.'_ He slowly took out a kunai and placed it near the Jinjuriki's throat.

By the time Naruto woke up, Haku was sitting straight across from him a few feet. The blonde sat up looking at his surrounding. "Oh, you're awake," Haku voice rang. "Why are you sleeping in the middles of the woods?"

"That's simple," Naruto Uzumaki said as if the answer was obvious. "I'm training!"

"Oh? What for?"

"Well for multiple reasons," Haku realized he was going yo be here for awhile. "First off, I want to get stronger so I can protect my dearest one. Thatd my Nindo way!" He pointed to his headband with his thumb. "Second, I'm trianing to become the next Hokage one day so everyone I'm the village will have to respect and acknowledge me!"

"You seem plenty strong enough now wouldn't you say?"

"No, my sensei is way stronger than me. Then there's my teammate whose really strong. I'm learning this thing called ki from him and then there is Sasuke." Haku stopped paying attention after the mention of ki.

"This ki, what is it?" Haku was curious at the mention of this. Never had he heard of ki before. "Well it'll be easier to show you," Naruto scooted closer towards Haku placing his hands in front of him. A night want ball of ki formed between his palms. The core being a light yellow whIle the outer being a much brighter yellow hue.

Haku was shocked. This is the first time he has seen or heard of this ki. "Ki is the very life enrgy and can be found in everything alive or something like that." Naruto explained trying to remember how Goku explained it.

 _'This is amazing! I can feel heat coming off of it and I can sense great deal of power !'_ Can you show me what it can do?" Haku looked around at the scorch marks on the trees.

The Leaf Village Genin stood up while keeping the ki sphere stable. Facing one of the trees, he concentrated on the already made scorch. After a few moments of concentrating, he let out a grunt releasing the ball of ki at its target.

 **"Boom!"** The sound of an explosion echoed through out the forest. Smoke was kicked up from the blast making it hard to see. "Amazing!" Haku exclaimed out loud. He could see the tree trunk with a hole digging halfway through it.

"Wow!" Naruto jumped up and down running towards the tree. "I've never done that before!" He began dancing around with joy.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

* * *

"Alright! Lets kick some ass," Naruto formed the hand sign for Shadow Clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Oh no you're not" Zabuza shouted hurling four shurikens at the Jinjuriki. "Oh no!" Naruto panicked. Haku was getting ready to counter the shurikens but was interrupted.

Son Goku appeared in front of the Uzumaki and with a swing of his right arm, the course of the shurikens changed and flew of the side of the bridge. _'Damn it, that brat was able to create a gust of wind strong enough to redirect my shurikens and with just a movement of his arm! There must be some wind style jutsu he has.'_ Zabuza Momochi thought.

"Naruto, go help Sasuke. I'll handle the masked man," Goku instructed as he faced Haku. "Kakashi, I have this under control, if you want to fight Zucchini, I'll keep this guy from interfereing while Naruto and Sasuke help Sakura guard Tazuna." The Saiyan was showing a side no one has seen yet. He was taking charge and serious.

The Super Saiyan looked over at Sasuke then back at Haku. "You," his fists tightened at the sight of Sasukes rough state. "I'll make you pay for hurting my friend." His white aura busted to life surrounding hid body.

He slowly walked towards the masked shinobi. Each step he took, the fog was dispersing. Haku attempted throwing senbon needles but they didn't even peirce the skin. _"Crap, I'm going to have to aim to kill and maybe add some of my chakra to strengthen my needles.'_

"Goku wait," Naruto shouted. "Let me fight this chump who beat the crap out of Sasuke."

"Idiot," Sasuke spat as he stood up. "I wasn't even warmed up yet. So get in line behid me." Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal his single tome Sharingans.

Goku's aura died down. "Alright guys, let's see what you got," a smile formed on his face. "But only on one condition, you can't take your seals off what so ever. If it looks like you guys can't win with your seeeals on, I'll be jumping in."

"Don't worry Goku," Sasuke began. "We can kick this chumps ass," next came Naruto. "Even with these seals!" They both said in unison. Goku could see the determination in their eyes. The fire for fighting burning wildly. _'These two, they keep surprising me very time,'_ Goku chuckled to himself. _'They would be a perfect match for each other in fusion._

"You two should have let your friend their fight in your place," the same light and dark blue chakra that trapped Sasuke in the Ice Mirror jutsu was beginning to leak from his body. The air once again began to get cold. "I gave your friend a warning to leave so we wouldn't have to kill him but he didn't listen," ice began to appear from each side of the bridge. "But I eont give that opportunity again!"

A now larger Ice Mirror imprisonment now trapped Sasuke and Naruto inside. Haku entered one if the Ice Mirrors and his reflection appeared on all of them soon after.

"It appears you're going to lose two of your students Kakashi. I feel a hint of pity for you." Zabuza broke out in a deep laugh. Kakashi just eyed the larger Ice sculpture with anger.

"Don't worry about them Kakashi," Goku's voice came from next to a surprise Sakura. "Alone, Sasuke might've been able to beat that guy with his Sharingan but with Naruto, it's a are victory. If they wire together."

"Who are you trying to fool, we both know they're going to get slaughtered." Zabuza laughed again. "So do you want to begin round two Kakashi, The Copy Ninja?" Zabuza jumped back with his sword held in his right hand. "Let us begin!" The missing rogue ninja launched himself at Kakashi.

* * *

 ** _AN: Alright guys, the long awaited Chapter 6 is finally here. I am so sorry for the delay. Like I said in the update. Alot of things have been going on. This girl, school, life and all that. This was originally was going to be posted last week but shit happened between me and my ex-girlfriend now that really threw me in a loop. Fucked my head up to the point I couldn't focus on just writing. I'm pretty sure that's over now and my head is somewhat fixed. Now being single... Sad face... and being out of school, I have more time to write before my senior year of high school. Oh did I mention I decided to procrastinate on getting a job and now nowhere will take me? Yeah, that happened. Soooo I have nothing but free time on my hands... Sad face... I'm so sorry fir any grammer errors. I'm still working in correcting them ehen I see them ehen I re read._**

 ** _Onto the story, I'm sorry again that it took almost three whole month to get chapter six out. My deepest apologies. The start of this chapter I feel like I forced and rushed. But I hope you guys can look past that. It took me like a poll hour or two to figure out how I wanted it to be. For the fights, this chapter begins the fight with Naruto and Sasuke against Haku and Kakashi versus Zabuza. And just to let you know, NO, fusion won't be happening any time soon for all I care._**

 ** _As for "Power Levels," Naruto and Sasuke with times three gravity seals on, they are roughly equivalent to their Canon counterparts at this point, slightly weaker. Sasuke with his Sharingan, is close to Haku with his Ice Mirrors. If they didn't have the seals, Sasuke in base no Sharingan, is slightly weaker than Haku with Ice Mirrors. Worth Sharingan, he wins easily. Naruto base, is slightly stronger than with Ice Mirrors._**

 ** _One last thing, I did research on the Naruto movies and where they would take place in the anime, and movie one isn't until right after Search for Tsunade Arc and right before Defect/Retrieval of Sasuke Arc. I'll probably be placing Movie one events after episode 101 and before 102. Episodes 102-106 is like a mini arc with episode 107 starting the the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Movie two I think is post Sasuke Retrieval arc. And movie three, I'm unsure. Do expect the first movie to be included as a special in this story. For Movie two, I think I'll be cutting that one and adding my own thing. I have other specials brainstorming such as a certain group riding a giant pig showing up. I don't know when but yeah. And then I have a certain alien warlord with a prophecy to fulfill planned for Shippuden._**

 ** _Until next time, remember to review and have a great day or night!_**

 **Now for the RnAs**

 **R- Great chapter...and about that last review you included...I don't think he knows what he's talking about. He's right about Goku being a fighting genius, and pretty op, but everything else was just plain wrong. Yes Goku fought a ninja as a kid, but you SERIOUSLY can't compare loser Murasaki to the badass ninjas in Naruto. He didn't have any actual jutsu, he only could do things an amateur academy student could do. Same goes for his brothers. And as for downplaying Goku...kind of a necessity for crossovers like this or else it's pretty boring cuz Goku just stomps 99% of people at this point. I would just completely ignore that reviewer. Or report him for the unneccessary foul language. There's no need for five curse words per sentence in a review. In fact there's no need for ANY curse words in a review. This is a site for fans to share their own stories based on their favorite series, not a site for fans to tear into each other for stupid things. Anyway, I like how you handled this chapter. Very well done. Oh yeah, and I hope you show Kabuto studying the sensu beans for Orochimaru or something. It'll be cool if we see Kabuto performing tests on them.**

 **A- Yes, Goku is a fighting genius. I do agree. Even against technique such as Hit's TimeSkip. He was able to counter that somewhat pretty fast in the Universe 6 v. Universe 7 tournament and most definitely in the one episode where he hires him to kill, well, himself. Thank you for your compliment on the previous chapter. I hope this one is up to your standard. It's been almost three month since I've written but I'm back now! I'll be working something in with Kabuto, don't worry about that. Until next time.**

 **R- Can Goku go inside Naruto's head to stop the Fox preventing him to use ki.**

 **A- It's not that the fox is purposely preventing Naruto from using ki. It's more so that how he was sealed and the location of which that the fox's chakra blocks the passage ways for ki to go through.**

 **R- I love this so much! Please continue this**

 **A- I'm glad you liek my little fiction so far. I think you will especially like it once we enter the Chunin Exam arc. After a three month break, I am back!**

 **R- This story is really good man but I think you rushed a bit in starting chapters as for grammar everyone can still understand the story so its not really a big problem and I think you should even make goku to learn chakra because it will make fighting scenes more interesting and since its a shinobi world he would feel like he is in home rather than the odd one in the shinobi world as for paring *cough* harem *cough* choose what you think is best for the story *cough* harem *cough* lol**

 **A- I do admit, I do have admit I have alot of grammer errors and I try to catch them and correct them. Goku learning chakra? I don't know. Interesting idea though. For pairings, I still have no idea. A harem may work but no pairings will be occurring until the Shippuden era.**

 **R-**

 **Ch.1- good start**

 **Ch.2-Sweet chapter I wonder who goku would pair with as his gf since he alone in this universe for good he might as well start a new life in the Naruto world?**

 **Ch.3- Really good**

 **Ch.4- Epic**

 **Ch.5- Love the chapter and goku training Naruto and Sasuke as well**

 **Fake Ch.6- I understand and looking forward to the chapter as well and until then?**

 **A-**

 **Ch.1- Thank you! I meet to go back and redo some of it.**

 **Ch.2- There we go! That's the thinking I like. Lol. It's hard though because there are so many women he could have.**

 **Ch.3- Why thank you**

 **Ch.4- Why thank you again. I'm glad you like my story.**

 **Ch.5- This chapter was fun to write. Hard but fun. I'm trying to throw my own twist on the fights adding new stuff, taking some stuff out but letting it all end good for out ninjas. The training came right from the brain. I thought it and wrote it with a little editing here and there.**

 **Fake Ch.6- Thank you. Things changed though but you probably read about my life problems in my AN. Lol**

 **R- Acctually goku should probably have heard and could sense the shinobis chakra since ki and chakra are pretty similar both life energy but instead the main difference is that chakra can harness and weaponise it in form of jutsu while ki can be drawn out and manipulated into different things.**

 **A- In Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super, never have I heard the mention of a character using Chakra. There is Ki and sorcery. So I don't think Goku would have heard of Chakra and none of the ninjas he faced as a kid had chakra. Yes, he should be able to sense Chakra. I'm not saying he can't, I'm saying it's difficult since its different from ki.**

 **R- Honestly de-powering goku was the best thing you ever did, seriously I don't understand why some naruto fans are still stubborn that someone can beat goku in narutoverse but did you see what gokus punches could do? His and beerus's fist clashing where enough to shake the entire universe [galaxy if I'm overestimating it] and is faster than light speed by a large margin shown by how he caught a flying dragonball which is presumed to go FTL since the dragonballs are shown to be able to go around the world in seconds literally the feats he shows trumps naruto's own.**  
 **Don't get me wrong I like naruto like the next guy but if you want a fair fight between goku and naruto you need to depower goku just to give naruto any chance to win at all.**

 **A- Honestly, the Goku I'm using, his base is equivalent to Fat Buu when he was first released. Slightly weaker than Super Saiyan 3 Canon Goku when he first transformed. I didn't want to deal power him, and I really haven't, just put a limiter on him so he doesn't have to worry about killing or destroying something on accident. The fights between Goku and a character from Naruto, I try to make it seem even. Where Goku has to try because Goku is one of those characters who want to see how strong his opponents are. Even if they are considerably weaker than him.**

 **R- Super Saiyan blue is stronger than Super Saiyan God.**

 **A- I am aware. The manga has stated that more than once.**

 **R- I think for the pairing u should do the same as anime and for goku just make an oc for him because I don't really like to see goku with naruto character...well still it's your story so it's up to u…**

 **A- maybe you're right, make an OC for for a pairing. I don't know though. I still have time for deciding on pairings since I don't plan on it until Shippuden Era.**

 **R- Reading the last comment made me crack up so much its not even funny, seriously it's just so funny to see people get mad at which that they can't control. Of course goku can beat everyone in the naruto vers, but even so thats just an opinion, one that doesn't exactly have a say in this story. He must of put a hell of amount of strain on the only remaining brain cells he has left.**

 **A - I'm glad you enjoyed the last comment. I purposely put it their to one, make people laugh, and two, he reviewed and I'm going to give an answer. Lol.**

 **R- Yo! Awesome Story and my vote for the Pairing is for the Mizukage. I cant wait for Sasuke's Reaction if you decide to do a Itachi VS Goku.**

 **A- Ever since you mentioned the Mizukage, I started thinking. It could create an arc of its own in ways I have cooked up. But I don't know. You'll have to wait and see. A Itachi v. Goku fight would be intense I think. Sasuke would most definitely be blown away.**

 **R- great chapter**

 **update soon**

 **A- Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Golden Shinobi**_

 **Chapter 7:**

* * *

 **'Swoosh!** ' Kakashi blocked a spinning leg kick with his left forearm causing him to skid. _'Damn,' the Jonin and his Sharingan eye glared into his opponents murderous ones. 'The force behind this single kick is more than I thought. This is no fight to take lightly.'_ Kakashi leaped back throwing three kunai knives.

The three weapons strike Zabuza dead on knocking him to the ground revealing him to be a Water Clone. _'What!?'_ Kakashi quickly went onto the defensive keeping his senses open.

"Tell me Kakashi," the already foggy bridge began to thicken. "Do you really think those brats can take out Haku?" The fog now allowed zero visibility. "And are you ready to have your last fight Copy Ninja?" The missing-nins voice echoed.

Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side within the ice prison with their guard up. "Well Sasuke, it looks like we're going to have to face this guy together." The blond smiled as he tightened the grin on his kunai.

"I didn't ask for your help dope," Sasuke Uchiha studied the ice mirrors with his Sharingan. "But since you're here, might as well put you to use."

Haku looked at the two Genin behind his anbu mask, analyzing them carefully. ' _The Uchiha, I have to be wary of him with that Sharingan, even if it only has one tome.'_ "I gave you two a chance to escape but now I'll have to kill you!" Dozens of senbon needles from all Hakus raced towards the Leaf Village Shinobi.

"Naruto get behind me!" Sasuke orders as his hands went through the hand signs of snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The heat from the ninjutsu melted needles before they reached their targets.

Naruto looked in shock. _'Wow, Sasuke has gotten this strong already!?'_ his shocked expression changed to a determined one. _'Now I'm all pumped up, let's show how strong I've become!'_ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Over a dozen clones appeared all charging at the mirrors.

"I won't let you beat this chump Sasuke because it will be me, Naruto Uzamaki that will come out on top!" Once again senbon needles were launched from the mirrors almost simultaneously striking each clone.

Poofs of smoke erupted as each clone was struck by the needles. _'What is he doing!?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'He's acting before thinking.'_

"No matter the amount of clones you use, they'll all fall before my needles." The enemy ninja calmly said.

"Yeah? Well those weren't your ordinary clones," the white smoke dispersed revealing shurikens and kunais' still moving towards the mirrors. "Let's see you defend against that!" Haku was unable to block the weapons and they striked the house of mirrors.

Each pane showed cracks distorting the rogue ninja's image but none showed signs of injury. "You almost had me there," the Uchiha and Uzamaki looked at the mirrors with focus. "But I guess it's time I get serious!"

The masked ninja jumped from one pane to another with insane speed. Sasukes eyes caught a glimpse of his opponent's movement. _'Wha- what was that just now?'_ before he could finish his thoughts, more senbon needles were directed at him.

Both Genin were struck by the many needles either it direct contact or grazing their skin. Screams of agony filled the air on the bridge.

"Hear that Kakashi?" Zabuza had his eyes shut as he and the Leaf Jonin clashed kunai and sword. "It appears my partner is getting serious." He jumped back disappearing into the thick mist.

"Da-darn," the Copy Cat Ninja panted. "Even with the Sharingan, I can't see him in the mist." He eyed the area keeping his ears open for any sign of movement from his opponent.

"I'm going to kill you Kakashi, then kill that brat who's just standing there then I'm going to kill the bridge builder!" His voice echoed from the mist. "But I must slaughter you first!" In an instant with no warning, the rogue ninja appeared in front of Kakashi swinging his blade.

The silver haired Jonin grabbed the edge of the blade barley holding it back. Blood began to drip onto the bridge as he was beginning to get pushed back. Kakashi grunted as he tried to hold the blade from slicing him into two.

"You see Kakashi, you may have that Kekkei Genkai on your side but I'm physically stronger than you." Kakashi continued to struggle against the attack.

 _'Damn it! I can't escape this unless I open up a gate but I don't know if my body can handle it!'_ "I won't let you win here Zabuza!" Sparks of lightning began to simmer to life on the hands of the Jonin.

The electrical current began to make its way through the large sword and then finally reaching Zabuza. "Ahg!" The force he was exerting lowered giving the Sharingan user to finally push back the blade.

"Cheap trick Kakashi but it's too late!" Behind the Leaf Shinobi appeared a water clone grabbing and putting him into a Full-Nelson. "Like I said Kakashi, DIE!" His sword came crashing down from above.

"First Gate: Gate of Opening!"

* * *

"Stand up dope," Sasuke said. Both were kneeling on the ground with needles piercing their skin in various spots. "I have a plan but I need you to keep using you shadow clones."

They both slowly stood up with a little chakra enhancement into their legs. "Alright Sasuke, but this doesn't mean you get to defeat him." Forming his traditional hand sign, he shouted, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Like before, dozens of clones appeared. Each wave of clones were struck down much faster than the ones before each wave. _'I knew it, I knew I saw something!'_ Sasuke rushed into the fray of Narutos clones with kunai in hand.

His eyes raced over each and every mirror in seconds. "There!" He shouted as he threw the kunai at a mirror. The weapon left the house of mirrors with a piece of torn cloth attached to it.

Sasuke landed back next to Naruto with a smirk on his face. "You can stop with the clone now Naruto, I've figured this guy out."

 _'Don't tell me, he's able to track my speed!?'_

"What is it Sasuke? You figured out a way to defeat him?" The Jinjuriki stood there panting from the use of large amounts of Ki in succession.

"Use your eyes Naruto, focus." As he said this, his hands went through signs. A large ball of flames race towards the mirror hitting it directly. Just moments later more shurikens raced towards another pane of ice.

Naruto focused his attention to his sight, analyzing every detail. As he was focusing on the mirror the fireball was heading towards, he saw a black blur rave towards another which was targeted by Sasuke with his shurikens. "I see it! This chump is jumping from mirror to mirror!"

"Alright, now that you can see it to, we have a better chance at defeating him."

* * *

 **Parallel to above**

"First Gate: Gate of Opening!" A sudden power boost sent a strong gust of wind around him causing the water clone to disperse and the real Zabuza to be sent back. Without hesitation, Kakashi launched himself towards the mist ninja with tremendous speeds. The ground he pushed off against was left with a small crater.

The mist around him died down as he got closer to Zabuza. The increase of speed and strength left him with no time to counter, block or dodge the incoming punch. "Damn it!" He yelled as he was struck in the sternum.

The force behind the strike sent Zabuza straight off the bridge and into the water. Kakashi powered down from the Inner Gate. He stood panting trying to fill his lings with rich oxygen. His right leg gave out and dropped the Shinobi to his knees. "Damn it, I've used up too much chakra."

"It looks like your down for the count Copy Cat Ninja!" Zabuzas voice came as he landed back on the bridge thanks to some kind of water Jutsu. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" A large water dragon erupted from the water beneath the bridge releasing a roar. "This is your end!" The ferocious dragon raced towards the down ninja.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shrieked in horror.

 **'Boom!'** water filled the bridge falling back to where it originated from. "Hahaha! See, I told you that you'd fall before me!"

In front of where Kakashi stood was Son Goku with his arms crossed over his body. His body now soaking wet, he stood up straight. Reaching into his inner pocket of hid gi, he pulled out a small green bean.

"Eat this Kakashi," he placed the bean in his Jonins mouth. "Let me handle it from here, just rest now, okay?" With a smile on his face, Gokus white aura came to life.

"People like you," the Saiyan now faces the injured Missing-Ninja. "Make the world we all live in a sick place to want to live." He began to take steps towards Zabuza when suddenly he disappeared. "I won't let you terrorize the inhabitants of this planet any longer!" His voice came from behind him.

With a swift strike to the neck, Zabuza collapsed to the ground unconscious. "I'll let you deal with him Kakashi." The Super Saiyan picked up and carried Zabuza over to the Jonin.

"Wow Goku, you knocked him out in one attack!" Sakura said amazed.

"That was quite impressive boy." Tazuna also commented.

The heavy fog died down now allowing the group to see the large house of mirrors. Kakashi began to walk towards his students and the enemy they were facing until Gokus hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on Kakashi, we should let them try and win on their own." The Elite Jonin could see the confidence the Saiyan had in the two boys. With a sigh, "alright but as soon as things look grim, I'm stepping in."

"Sounds good to me." 'C'mon guys, I know you have it in you to win!'

 _'Come on Sasuke and Naruto, I know you two can win. Especially if you work together.'_ Sakura worried.

* * *

 **Parallel to above**

 _'These two are strong. They can see my movement but the human eye shouldn't be able to see my movements.'_

"Naruto, I need you to attack all the mirrors with everything you got okay?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Again!? Fine," Naruto again formed the Shadow Clone hand sign. "Let's see how you deal with me when I use Ki! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four clones appeared with both hands glowing yellow.

"Shadow Clone Ki Blast Barrage!" All five Uzamaki Clones began to shoot Ki blasts from both hands hitting every ice mirror. "Good keep it up Naruto!" Sasukes red eyes followed the movements of Haku. Every passing second his eyes were getting better at tracking his movements.

 _'There!'_ "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Fire escaped from his lips forming into a giant ball of fire. The ninjutsu got in the way of Haku leaping into one of the other mirrors engulfing him.

His screams filled the air as he fell to the ground. The elite ninjas clothe were scorched and tattered.

"Alright let's end this!" All five Narutos yelled as they rushed the down opponent each with a one of no in hand.

Haku threw a dozen needles at random only being able to destroying two clones. "Say goodbye!" The remaining shouted as they all hit Haku. Smoke and dust stirred up inside the house of mirrors.

The smoke died down showing the three Narutos standing above a destroyed log. "Damn it, we missed."

"I should've killed the two of you the moment I entrapped you in my prison, but we all make mistakes." Naruto looked up to see Haku standing on the top mirror. A dozen needles enhanced with chakra were launched towards the Jinjuriki.

The enhancement of chakra made them three times faster leaving Naruto no time to evade. The Uzamaki looked up in horror. 'This can't be it! I have to move!' his body wouldn't move. _'Let's move body! Damn it, this is the end. I guess I'll never get the chance to beat Sasuke or Naruto or become Hokage.'_ all these thoughts and more flooded his mind in matter of nanoseconds.

Before the needles struck him down, a blur appeared in front of him taking the damage of the attack. "You should see the look on your face, you idiot."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke covered in needles bleeding from the punctures. "Why- why did you save me? Why did you do it?" Naruto sat up arms still trembling.

"How the hell... should I know? I just did." The Uchiha weakly said. "You... I hated you."

"Then why, then why did you protect me?" Sasuke replied with a grunt. "I didn't ask for you to save me!" Naruto yelled in response.

"I don't know, there was no time to think, my body just moved on its own." Sasuke said weakly. His knees began to wobble and his sight began to go blurry. With a thud, he collapsed onto his back.

"That man, Him, he's still out there. My brother... I promised myself...I'd stay alive until I killed him. Naruto," the dying Uchiha looked at his comrade. "Don't let your dream die." His body fell unconscious on the verge of death.

The heartbeat of the Jinjuriki began to beat harder and faster. His emotions began to stir as he looked at his friend lay in front of him so close to death.

"He found the strength he didn't know he had. Why? To protect that certain someone who was precious to him. To save that person he plunged in knowing it would cost him his life. He was a true Shinobi worthy of respect and honor."

Haku now stood in front of the two Genin. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is the way of the Shinobi." He emerged himself back into the ice mirrors.

"Shut up. I hated you too Sasuke but," steam began to emit off the ground around and from Naruto. "You'll pay for this," the steam turned into a swirl and then into dark red energy. The red energy began to grow nigger and become wilder, destroying the ground it touched.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto looked up, his facial expression and structure now looked evil and dark. His once blue eyes now dark red with black slits going vertically, the light whisker marks were now deeper and darker and his teeth looked sharp and canine like.

He looked at the person who killed his friend on all four. His eyes pierced through the mask with nothing but malice and bloodlust. His red energy began to grow larger and larger the more time went on.

' _What is this? Chakra cannot be seen yet it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. Nothing but bloodlust, it's as if its evil itself.'_

On the outside of the house of mirrors, a worrisome Kakashi stood with a confused Goku and also worried Sakura. ' _This is the power I felt from Naruto the other day but now I can sense it much more.'_ "Kakashi, what is this?" The pink haired ninja asked.

"This is the fox that lays dormant inside of Naruto," sweat began to form on his brow. "I need to stop this now!" Kakashi rushed into action before his path was blocked by Zabuza. "Where do you think you're going Kakashi?"

The former anbu glanced back to see the unconscious Zabuza trap Goku, Sakura and Tazuna inside his water imprisonment jutsu. "Get out of the way, I need to stop him before he gets out of control!" Kakashi jumped back and went through multiple hand signs. "Lightning Blade!"

He charged the dangerous Jonin with one of his strongest attacks. Before he reached him, the heavy fog formed again allowing Zabuza to evade the attack.

"Now that I've trapped your team and the bridge builder, I'll be able to slowly kill them and kill you at the same time!"

* * *

The wounds on the blond m began to steam and heal themselves as the fingernails changes to sharp nails.

 _'What is this boy?!'_ Was the only thought Haku could muster before a burning right fist collided into his cheek breaking the mirror he hid in. Behind Naruto a fox formed out of the evil chakra. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Sasuke!"

With a mighty roar, Naruto shattered the mirrors of ice and blowing away the fog for a few seconds. The atmosphere around Naruto and anywhere he went dispersed.

"Look what you've done, Sasukes gone Damn you! Sasukes dreams, you destroyed them. You're going to pay for this, there's nothing you can to do to stop me! Now I'm going to erase you from the face of this earth!"

 _'He's no longer a child, he's some sort of monster and I must kill him if I want to survive.'_ Haku threw half a dozen chakra enhanced needles at the demon child. With a battle cry, the senbon needles were stopped in their tracks.

"Die!" The Jinjuriki rushed Haku with amazing speed reaching his target in seconds. Uzamaki Naruto grabbed Haku by the neck slamming him into the ground creating a large crater. The anbu mask shattered from the impact revealing his face to Naruto.

This stopped his movement for a second before he jumped back. "So it's you! The one from the forest?" His red chakra began to die down. "N-no!" His evil chakra flared back up again. "I don't care who you are! You killed Sasuke!" The dark presence of the chakra once again took control.

Naruto clutched his head as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Red bubbles began to cover his body taking form of a fox. Two long bubbly ears formed atop of his head as did a long tail form near his rear.

He slammed his hands onto the cement causing the entire bridge to shake and fall apart. "I will kill you!" On all fours, he launched off from his legs. As he launched the force destroyed where he stood and created a small vibration.

Before Haku could realize, his body was dripping with blood. He looked down and saw a large bubbly claw halfway through his stomach. He coughed up blood as he said, "Wha-what are you?"

Naruto withdrew his fist from Hakus stomach letting him fall to the ground.

* * *

 **Parallel to above**

"It seems I have no choice," Kakashi pulled out a scroll with writing. "I'm going to end this before we even start this again! Summoning Jutsu!" He prepared to slam the scroll onto the bridge until the force from the destruction of the house of mirrors shook the bridge.

This knocked Kakashi off balance and allows Zabuza to strike. Kakashis back was slashed by one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the cried out in pain falling to the ground letting the scroll also slip from his hand.

 _'Dammit, I need to intervene now, no more sitting on the side lines!'_ Goku grabbed both Sakura and Tazuna and placed his index and pointer finger on his forehead. In an instant all three disappeared.

Zabuza stood on top of the Copy Cat Ninja of the Leaf preparing for a kill. "Now perish!" He swung his sword up but before he could strike down, another force causes him to lose balance. Zabuza looked over towards Haku and Naruto.

"That brat, he- he just slammed Haku into the ground in one attack!" He said aloud giving Kakashi enough time to move out of the range of Zabuza. The Divine Saiyan appeared next to the Jonin out of nowhere.

"Sakura and Tazuna are safe, I transported the two to the entrance to the bridge." His expression was serious even though the moment wasn't the serious thing he's faced but none the less, a situation he needed to ne serious about.

"I'll stop Naruto while you finish off this Zabuza guy," Goku took charge of the situation. Once again, another vibration shook the bridge due to Naruto.

"Haku!" Zabuza yelled before he knew what he did. His body shouted on its own showing weakness for a Shinobi like him. _'Damn it, why am I sadden at the brat's death?'_ Memories began to flash through his head from the moment he met Haku to the moment he defeated him in a sparring match.

Naruto faced his team and Zabuza. Leaning back he opened his mouth wide releasing a terrifying roar that echoed throughout the village. Getting on all four, he looked at Zabuza. "You're next!"

With speeds only experienced Jonin and up could see and react to, he reached Zabuza. His claw pulled back, he slashed it at the Missing-Ninja who barley had enough time to block it with his sword.

Even with the block, Zabuza was sent flying back dozens of feet. Kakashi prepared to open the first gate but was interrupted by Goku. "Let me handle this please." Kakashi hesitated for a second but gave way to the Saiyan.

"Get out of the way Goku, let me kill that guy!" Goku made his way towards Naruto. The closer he got, the bigger his aura grew. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you do that."

"Then I'll have to break you so I can kill Zabuza!" He sped off with speed that broke the sound barrier. As soon as he got close enough to Goku he launched his right fist.

 **'Boom!'** the ground beneath the two sunk down a few feet and moments later a shock-wave traveled the island. Goku could be seen struggling to hold back a strike Naruto threw at him.

"You're strong Naruto. Hell, you surprised me with this power up. I thought I gave myself enough wiggle room so I wouldn't have to worry about accidentally losing to you." A smile formed on his face as he still struggled to hold back Naruto.

"But listen Naruto, killing isn't always the answer. If you let this evil take control of you, you'll lose your way and never become Hokage. You have to be stronger than this, I know you're stronger than this." The chakra bubbles began to evaporate as the words of Goku were heard by the rampaging Genin.

"Pull through Naruto! I know you're still there!" A red aura wrapped around Goku as he finally overpowered his friend.

Naruto fell to the ground, now released from the malice chakra. "I'm sorry Goku," he looked up at his sensei and friend. "I'm sorry for losing myself am trying to hurt you." All he could see when he looked up was a smiling Goku with his arm stretched out. "It's okay Naruto." was all he said.

"So heartwarming, it disgusts me." Zabuza walked up to the Ninjas.

"Zabuza." Kakashi hissed as he reached for a kunai.

"Don't get hasty Copy Cat Ninja." He kept walking and past Kakashi and then past Goku and Naruto. He stopped next to Haku and looked down at his dead partner.

"I'll be leaving now, not because I'm running away but because I have other things that need to be done."

"Well well, the great and mighty Zabuza running away with his tail between his legs? I knew you weren't worth the money." Gato walked onto the battlefield with a bunch of goons. "Since you're abandoning your mission I won't be paying you. Oh and I'll also be having these thugs eliminate you."

The thugs behind Gato began to walk forward but before they knew it, they were all decapitated. Zabuza now stood in front of Gato with his sword covered in blood. "I don't need your filthy money, I'll just take killing you as payment."

"Wai-wait! Let's figure somethi-" before he could finish Zabuza cut him clean in half and let his body fall into the water.

"My business here is done," Zabuza said. "Since I'm not working for that pig anymore, I have no reason to kill the bridge builder meaning I have no reason to keep fighting you Kakashi. That is until the next time we meet then it will be on my terms." He picked up the corpse of Haku and disappeared into the wind.

"I still don't understand how you guys do that." Goku blurted lightening the mood a bit.

"Are we really going to let Zabuza get away Kakashi?" Naruto asked?

"For now, yes. I don't have enough chakra to retain him or kill him."

"Well if you say so Kakashi. Wait! Where's Sasuke!? We need to save him!" Naruto began to rush towards the spot the Uchiha laid. When he got there his body was gone. "Where did he go!? Did that Zabuza guy take him or did he turn into a ghost?" He began looking around for his comrade's body.

"I'm over here dope." Naruto looked at the direction the voice came from and saw him, Sakura, Tazuna and the village people walking towards them.

"How are you walking!? You must be a ghost!?" The Jinjuriki shrieked fake feinting.

"That's a zombie you dumbass." "Why you!" The two got into each other's faces as sparks began to form from their clash, figuratively speaking.

"How are you okay though Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see," the Saiyan spoke up. "When I took Sakura and Tazuna to safety, I also grabbed Sasuke and had Sakura feed Sasuke a Senzu Bean." He gave his goofy grin at the end.

Nightfall came on onto the village and Team Seven rested at Tazunas house. Goku, Naruto and Sasuke were off in the woods.

"I have to say you two did a great job today for keeping your seals on," Goku stood in front of his two students who were sitting on the ground. "But you guys got pretty beat up and I can't help but blame myself." He looked down at the ground.

"Don't blame yourself for us being too weak to even defeat a single enemy together." Sasuke said disappointed.

"Yeah, we should've worked together better and that would've let us take down Haku without any injuries." Naruto added.

"I should've stepped in when Naruto was about to get hit by those needles instead of Sasuke having to release his seals and take the impact of the devastating blow."

"That's how you got in front of me so fast? You released the seals?"

"No, or at least consciously I didn't. Like I said before, my body acted on its own."

"Well whatever the case is, I told you not to release them but if you haven't, we could've lost Naruto because of me," there was a silent moment in the forest. "And because of that, I won't punish you but instead ill punishing myself for being too careless."

Goku closed his eyes and focused. A few seconds passed and his eyes opened. "Alright, I lowered my power level to the level where you can hit me."

"You want us to hit you?" They said simultaneously.

"Yes, because of my too relaxed nature, you guys almost died. So give it your best sho-" two fist impaled his cheeks sending him flying through the forest before he could finish. _'Well I guess I should've expected that.'_ The Divine being thought as he kept flying through the various bushes in the forest.

* * *

One week has passed since the battle with Zabuza and Team Seven departure from the Land of Waves. Now they were back in the Village hidden in the Leaves doing the normal and boring D rank missions.

Goku laid in his bed thinking about the events that unfolded since he got here. He was transformed into a kid and became a ninja for one even if he was a bit hesitant on it at first. Then he became friends and teacher to two kids who he can see potential in. Not to mention the crazy anilities this world has to offer.

"This world sure knows how to keep me on my toes aye? It just sucks that my friends and family couldn't be here to see this." The mighty warrior was struck by sadness. Standing up he walked over to the night stand.

Opening the draw was a single photograph of everyone in his old world. A tear drop dripped onto the photo. Behind this single photo laid another and this one was of him, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. A smile came to his face at the sight.

"I shouldn't be pouting about something I can't control. I may never be able to go back home so I might as well make this place my new home. That's what they would've wanted." The earthly warrior said to himself but deep down he knows he may never be content here.

* * *

 **Far away**

"So how was the mission Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed in a snake like fashion at his loyal servant. He sat on a chair in a dimly lit room as Kabuto kneel before him.

"It was successful. I gathered the DNA I could as you asked of me," the glasses wearing Shinobi pulled out a small bag with locks of black hair. "And also, Zabuza of the Mist has been dealt with." A smirk formed on his face.

In the hallway behind Kabuto two men carried a stretcher holding the deceased corpse of Zabuza. "Good, Good. It appears everything is going according to plan." He licked his lips with a malicious grin. "Now prepare for the Chunin exams in the Leaf."

"Yes Master Orochimaru."

* * *

 ** _AN: Well that's it for this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry it took 4 month to get this out. As you could tell by reading this chapter, the outcome and fights were completely different with some aspects being the same. I tried adding more to the fight with Zabuza and Kakashi but I felt like this was good. The Naruto and Sasuke fight against Haku I was disappointed in. I tried going back and changing it up but all the ways I changed it, it would've messed with how I wanted the ending to go. Now it's time to move onto the Chunin Exam Arc._**

 ** _So as you can see, this Naruto went one tail cloak on Haku and the rest. This Naruto has a deeper bond with Sasuke than cannon Naruto had with his. He was blinded with rage and hate way more than his counterpart. 1 tail cloak Naruto rekt Haku up pretty badly going to the point of killing him which lead to a not so sad speech from Naruto which I was sad I couldn't add in._**

 ** _Goku didn't jump in when Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto because he was too relaxed and put too much faith into Naruto and Sasuke. He thought that they would've won but he was wrong and it almost cost him friends._**

 ** _The reason Zabuza abandoned his mission was because even though he's a ruthless killer, he still cared for Haku and seeing him die like that made him realize he took him for granted. Yes in the anime he didn't care until the end but this Zabuza realized it earlier. He wanted to avenge his death but he knew he would fail and die in vain so he took the smarter option, retreat. In the end, he was killed by Kabuto who Orochimaru has some sick and twisted plan and it just needs Zabuza. I'm not going to lie, I teared up a bit when Zabuza wanted to die next to Haku in the anime and I didn't want him to die here but for the sake of the story and for a more interesting story in the future, it had to be done._**

 ** _Now onto the last thing, Goku being sadden by never going home. I've neglected that for quite some time. There will be moments where he will be missing his old home but he will have to deal with it. He has a new home now even if he will never be fully content with it._**

 ** _Until next time, hopefully not another 4 month, review and stay cool!_**

 **RnAs:**

 **R- I think your Pokémon story by itself sounds good. Just letting you know,**

 **A- Thank you for your input. I was actually planning on that being the first one I'd start.**

 **R- DUDE DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT it is fine i just REALLY HOPE YOU DON'T lose interest in this story it is GREAT. 3 it is amazing and i know of school it is a bitch,it is hard but NEVER give up on writing this story. I be leave in you.**

 **A- Thank you for believing in me! I won't stop writing this story that I can promise but I can't promise I won't lose interest for a little while. I've gotten back into the rhythm just enough to write every other day when I get the chance.**

 **R- Great story I really liked it can't wait until the next update.**

 **A- Thank you and sorry for such the long wait in chapter 7.**

 **R- love the chapter :) more please :D (what if goku goes into narutos mind and sees what he is holding in his body :D and trys to talk to him very nicely :D lol even when the fox trys to kill him XD.**

 **(goku most op in naruto univers :D lol)**

 **A- Thank you! And just like you ordered, here's chapter 7, just a bit late. Lol. Goku could potentially go inside Narutos mindscape and see what's up. Maybe it'll happen soon, maybe it won't. Goku is the most OP in the Naruto universe….. At least for now.**

 **R- I think Goku would have trusted his friends and stayed in the default reality, but then we wouldn't have your story to tell.**

 **A- Yes that seems like him but this is a Goku that knows that he is trapped forever with no way of getting home. Eternity made that clear.**

 **R- what is the the What-If Vegetto with Goku from TGS**

 **A- That is an what if Vegetto from a Dragon Ball Z/Super/GT fanfiction I'm working on.**

 **R- Interesting story you should definitely continue.**

 **A- Thank you and I plan on it.**

 **R- I really like that Sasuke and Naruto are learnig KI but i think they shouldn't have such a strong focus on KI. I'm really looking forward to when they see his Kamehameha wave for the first time. Nice fanfic Bro :)**

 **A- I agree. The only reason they were focusing on no so much here was because they finished the chakra training Kakashi gave them so they focused the free time on Ki. They will be seeing a Kamehameha wave pretty soon, I don't know how soon but soon. Thank you!**

 **R- MY NINJA, I LIKE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING, BECAUSE EVERY TIME I GO TO WORK I CHECK MY EMAILS TO SEE IF YOU UPDATED. KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK FAM.**

 **A- Thank you so much! I'm glad this story has interested you and I hope it keeps you interested.**

 **R- I'm guessing that alien warlord you have planned for Shippuden is Frieza, and if so, it's good that you're waiting until Shippudne for that since the Naruto series doesn't really get all that serious until Shippuden and Frieza isn't really someone you want in a lighthearted arc since he's so homicidal/genocidal, his planet busting makes even Kaguya's plans seem like nothing. As for pairing, I think it would be interesting and ironic if you brought in Kale from DBSuper. She's basically a Saiyan version of Launch, so Goku would be somewhat comfortable around and she's also basically female version of Broly so it would be ironic. Anyway, nice work with this chapter. Good luck on the next one.**

 **A- It would be a good idea if I waited till Shippuden for Frieza but sadly, it's not Frieza who I'm referring to. This someone isn't on his caliber. Kale, interesting but personally, I don't like her character. I prefer Caulifla. Thank you and I hope this one did justice to my long absence.**


	8. I'm sorry re update

**I would like to apologize for my rude and uncalled for announcement. This doeant mean ill be continueing the story but I will put out a few uodates on how the story was going to go. Basically my outline. This is for anyome who wants to know how the story was going to go and for the ones who might want to adopt it and continue writing it how I planned it to go.**

 **If youre intersted in adopting the story please let me know. All I need is for you to know how to write and have the commitment I dont have. The outline is for you to follow but not follow. Id like you to take it in the course j was planning with what is in the outline but theyre just majot points. You can add in anythimg as lomg as it will make sense and follow the story.**

 **There are a few parts where you can go free with it without having to stick to the outline. And yes, if you believe the outline can be improved or you have a better idea, go on ahead and tell me and we will work something out.**

 **As for the outline, ill be releasing it not long after this is updated. Again I'm sorry for the rude and uncalled for update. My deepest apologize.**

Fuck this story and all it stands for. I am done writing it forever. From here on out there will be no more updates. I had lets say a couple thousands words done of chapter 8 done and i went to save it and fanfiction took me to a page to log in so I went back and it said error so I logged in and it said I only had 800 Damn words saved even though I know for a fact I had 1.5 ish thousands words saved from my last save.

I've spent countless hours writing chapter8 and then Fanzfictio wants to take that away. Well fuck you fanfiction. You took away hours I soent in chapter 8. I would rewrite it but most of it I wrote when I was baked as he'll and I was going back editing it so it would make sense. I dont remeber any if chapter 8 and it pisses me off.

I went through 2 episodes of Naruto rewatching, pausing, and comparing the subtitles to the dub. Hours ive spent on this chaoter like all the rest. And ff decided to make a chaoyer I was planning on saving that was I know for a fact a couole thousand words into only 800? Fuck you fanfiction .

From here on out I'm done with this Damn story and in 36 hours this story will be taken off fanfiction and all ideas, drafts, anything related to this stiry will be destriyed. .

Fuck you dont expect anymore stories from me.


	9. Plot

Since I won't be finishing this story, ill just let you guys know how I planned it to go and if anyome wants to adopt it, hit me up in the reviews and ill see which one has what it takes.

These are the multipliers ive created for this fiction.

The 8 gate multipliers

1G: b×2

2G: 1G×1.5

3G: 2G×2

4G: 3G×2

5G: 4G×1.5

6G: 5G×2

7G: 6G×1.5

8G: 7G×2

The Sharingan multiplier

1 tomoe both eyes/1 eye: b×1.25/ b×1.1

2 tomoe both eyes/1 eye: b×1.5/ b×1.3

3 tomoe both eyes/1 eye: b×2.1 / b×1.8

MS both eyes/1 eye: 3T×2.4 (b×5) / 3T×2.4 (b×4.3)

EMS both eyes/1 eye: MS×2 (b×10) / MS×2 (b×8.6)

Curse mark multiplier

Stage 1: b×1.5

Stage 2: S1×1.4 (bx2.1)

9 tails chakra mode multiplier

1 tail: b×1.5

2 tail: 1T×2 (b×3)

3 tail: 2T×1.5 (b×4.5)

4 tail: 3T×2 (b×9)

5 tail: 4T×1.5 (b×13.5)

6 tail: 5Tx2 (b×27)

Kyuubi Chakra Cloak: b×25

Kyuubi Chakra Mode(the alliance of Kyuubi and Naruto): KCC×2 (b×50)

Kyuubi Sage Mode: KCM×1.5 (b×75)

The Chunin exams start off the same. Everyone who passed in cannon passed in this story. When they confront Orochimaru is basically goes the same. Sasuke gets curse mark. Naruto actually goes 2 tails. Goku and Orochimaru fight. Orochimaru still uses the seal thing on Naruto and he uses it on Goku.

It allows Naruto to use ki easier because it disrupted his chakra flow and the nine tails. For goku, whatever power he had his limit at, the seal locks it in place not letting him to adjust it. Sasuke also has 2 tomoes in each eye by now.

Everything still goes the same. The preliminaries go like this.

*Goku vs Dosu

*Naruto vs Yoroi

*Neji vs Kabuto

*Sasuke vs Zaku Abumi

*Sakura vs Ino

Tenten vs *Hinata

*Shikamaru vs Kiba

Kankuro vs *Gaara

Misumi vs *Shino

Choji vs *Lee

*Temari vs Kin Tsuchi

The one with stars are the winners.

After the matches, Sakura asks Goku to train her. He agrees. Kakashi takes Sasuke to train. Naruto trains with Jiriaya. Sasuke has more control iver the curse mark than cannon thanks to training.

In the one month, Naruto still learns what he does in the cannon and he learns the Rasengan and getting the seal unlocked. He can now control 1 tail and somewhat the 2nd. Sasuke learns the Chidori/Lightning Blade and learns to control the curse mark to an extent. The first stage he has control over.

Sakura now knows basic no able to use no blasts at a faster pace than Naruto and sasuke could in the Haku and Zabuza Fight. Her physical strength has also increased due to the certain type of training she did with goku. She is stronger than Haku.

Goku is not much stronger since he still has the seal locking his power in place. With the official Chunin Exams starting, it bein but because they're only 11 fighters they need one more so they bring back Kankuro.

The matches go like this in this order:

Neji vs *Gaara: Neji is confident in his ability to win. The sand doesn't seem to work on him. He breaks Gaaras sand armor thanks to the Byakugan. He uses 64 palms and damages Gaara majorly. Gaara gets angry turns the entire stadium floor into sand and traps neji inside. With a sand coffin, neji comes out barley alive. Goku gives him a senzu bean which heals his broken bones but his nerves are still recovering.

*Shikamaru vs Temari: goes the same as cannon.

Hinata vs Sakura: Sakura is hesitant on fighting Hinata knowing about her Byakugan but not her knowing she cant do the 64 palms. The fight is hard for Sakura thanks to the Byakugan. Sakura reveals she can use the Kaio Ken. Not times 2, the 1.5x base. With this, the two are on even ground. Hinata uses 32 palms and Sakura goes 64 palms after self motivation like how she did in the cannon. Sakura goes Kaio Ken times 2 even knowing the risk of damaging her body beyond what a semi bean can repair. The two go at it and the winner is Sakura.

*Shino vs Kankuro: Kankuro is confident on the win but Shino jams his puppets with his bugs absorbing the chakra while making it so he cant use them.

Naruto vs Sasuke: like cannon, Sasuke is late but Naruto tells them to wait. Not long after he arrives. The fight starts off with minor taijutsu and weapons. They then start using ki. After a warm up as they call it, they release their seals. Again they fight in hand to hand. Each using their Jutsu. Sasuke goes into stage one of his curse mark as Naruto goes into his one tailed beast mode. Their fight grows more intensely. Naruto uses Rasengan and Sasuke uses the Chidori. The two attacks collide leaving the two of them panting back in their base forms on either side of the crater. They both fall to their knees unconscious with no winner.

Lee vs Goku: Goku and lee fight. Both complimenting each other in their skill and power. Lee takes off his weights and the fight continues. Lee goes 1st gate causing goku to go full power in his limited power. Goku uses Kaio ken and lee goes 2nd gate. More fighting happens and they power up again. Lee says The 3rd gate is the highest he can go. Goku goes Kaio Ken times 3. The fight ends with Goku winning but heavily tired and injured.

The reason why the attack on Konaha doeant happen until the end is because Orochimaru wanted to see what Goku can do and Sasuke. Finally the attack in Konaha happens. Mostly everything goes the same. Orochimaru summoms 1st and 2nd Hokage. Sarutobi still dies and still takes Orochimaru arms.

Gaara runs off, Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura run after him. Kakashi fights Kabuto. Goku leaves to find Jiraiya so he can unlock his seal so he can help put a stop to this invasion. Goku can't find Jiriaya even sensing for his power. Goku runs into a reanimated Zabuza with his Saiyan cells infused with his.

Sasuke enters the stage 1 curse mark and challenges Gaara. He seems to be winning but gaara lets loose his Jinchuriki powersand pushes him back. Naruto shows up and enters his 1 tail chakra mode. The two fight together but Gaara lets more of the 1 tails power out. When they're about to be crushed by Gaara, Sakira shows up in her Kaio Ken times 2 punching the giant sand fist away.

All threetry and take him on and he finally goes full Jinchuriki. With this power he knocks Sasuke out and sticka him to a tree same with Sakura. Naruto then groes another chakra tail and makes shadow clones. All of them uses the Kaio Ken attacking the 1 tail.

Shukaku blows them all back knocking Naruto into the tree by Sakura and Sasuke. He knows that this is his time to protect his precious comrades and summoms Gamabunta. They transform him into the nine tails and like in Cannon, he knocks Gaara awake.

Goku finally arrives after helping out in the village with the invaders, giant snake and defeating Zabuza who made him use the Kaio Ken times 5. Getting there in time he sees the unconscious teens. Grabbing them all, he IT back to Konaha. Healing them all with senzu beans they begin to fix up konaha but still need rest.

2 weeks pass since the Exams and Goku is confronted by Danzo now knowing about him since Hiruzen died. He trys to convince him into joining his Root operation but denies it.

The meeting for next Hokage happens and Kakashi, Jiriaya and Goku are nominations for the job despite Goku being young. Danzo tries to make it happen but because of Gokus lack of knowledge of the world he is declined. Jiriaya refuses and Kakshi does too. Danzo tries to become Hokage but they bring up Tsunade.

Jiriaya and Naruto go looking for Tsunade. Sasuke stays in the village and trains. Sakura continues training with Naruto. Some of the other Ninjas in the leaf want to learn Ki so with orders from the council, he and Iruka work together on making a book on learning ki.

Itachi and Kisame enter the village and goku senses them due to Kisame mistake to conceal his energy. Itachi goes to see his brother and is confronted by Asuma, Kunarei and Kakashi who he fights evenly with.

Kisame looks for Goku and they meet. The two exchange hands and it seems Kisame is winning. With the seal still on him restricting his power, he uses the Kaio Ken time 10 to match Kisame. Kisame begins to use more power and uses his sword Samehead. Goku goes Kaio Ken times 15 and over powers him. With his sword, it begins to eat away at his Ki causing kisame to grow stronger. Kisame grows atronger that goku and he goes Kaio Ken times 20. He is having the greatest fight since he has been on this planet. Because his power is locked away, kisame keeps eating at his ki thats stored away. It gets to the point where Goku has to go Super Saiyan and the raw power ia too much for Samehead and because of the overwhelming power, it puts itself into hibernation causing kisame having to leave but goku doesn't allow it. Goku says that he senses nothing but malice from him and he will kill him despite him giving second chances. Before he can give a killing blow, Hitachi shows up placing goku in a Genjutsu. The first one he has experience since hus arrival.

With them gone, Goku is taken out of the Genjutsu not shook but happy. Goku tells kakashi he couldve gotten out of it on his own but whatever itachidid to him allowed him to fight people who were stronger than him in his mind. (He can do this because he has trained his mind to the extent where it would take a heavy duty Genjutsi for him to actually need help getting out of. He was using it as training.)

Because events happened differently, Jiraiya and Naruto can't find Tsunade due to her trying harder to hide from Jiriaya knowing he'd come looking for her. This leads to no confrontation with Orochimaru.

They arrive back with the bad news and with no other options, kakashi takes the role as Hokage as he had a duty to the village.

The Chunin Exam results come back in and it reveals that Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Goku passed and are now Chunin. Sakura, Hinata, and Neji were not promoted due to not their strength but because the village council with the input of the third and other hokages and the newly 5th hokage decides they were not mentally ready for the jump in ranking.

Now that Kakashi was made Hokage, he could not command Team 7 due to the paper work and duties of hokage he needed to do at the time. (Yes I know, Minato was able to do it when he was Hokage and it was during was.)

He calls in team 7 and asks Goku if he would like to become the new leader of Team 7 now that he was a Chunin. He agrees. Kakashi asks if Naruto and Sasuke would like to lead their own squad of Genin since they too are Chunin but they decline. None of the now Chunin took Kakashi offer in becoming a team leader for a new group of Genin.

Lee can still fight, Sasuke was mentally and physically wounded by Itachi but goku gave him a Senzu and went I'm to his mind to heal him.

Movie Special*** Its been 2 weeks since Kakashi was made Hokage and the newly lead Team 7 is giving a mission to prevent Yukie, who plays Princess Gale, from being captured during production of her latest film.

It goes the same but without Kakashi. This is a part for whoever took on the story to do their own thing. It can go however you want just no deaths of team 7.

They arrive back from the mission and a few weeks later Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are training with Goku. All three have gained significantly stronger since the Chunin Exams. Both Naruto and Sasuke could go Kaio Ken times 3 while Sakura could go times 5. Their gravity seals were now times 8 while sakuras was time 5.

Since they've been back, Goku began to teach them ki attacks. For Naruto he began to teach him the Kamehameha while Sasuke began to learn the big bang attack with Sakura learning the the dragon fist. They can not perform the attacks due to them not having enough no reserves.

During their training, Naruto and Sasuke get in each others face. Like in Canon on the rooftop, the two create the Rasengan and Chidori and charge each other. Before their attacks collide, goku appears befire the two of them grabbing the attavks in ki engulfed hands. Reminder, Goku still has the seal Orochimaru placed in him. Jiraiya tried removing it but since Orochimaru added ki into the mix, he could not.

Goku threatens the both off them to never do that again since they couldve killed each other and if not that, then they couldve killed sakura. With a serious look on his face he tells them to leave for thr day to rest.

Like in the cannon, the sound four finally arrive just later than in cannon and convince Sasuke to join them. Sakura tries to stop him but he still leaves.

The next day a team already assembled. It was originally be composed of all Jonin for a for sure retrieval mission but all of the Rookie Genin and Guys team insist they bring him back.

Kakashi makes 2 groups. Group A and Group B.

Group A is lead by Goku and consist of Naruto and Neji

Team B is lead by Shikamaru and consist of Lee, Kiba and Shino.

Team B takes the path that was taken in the Cannon. Lee fights Jirobo instead of Choji. Shino fights Kidomaru instead of Neji. Kiba still fights Sakon and Ukon. Shikamaru still fights Tayuya.

Lee wins his fight after going three wins after sucking all the chakra from Kidomaru. Kiba is still helped out by Kankuro who kills him in his puppet. Shikamaru is helped out by Temari. All of the sound4 are dead.

Goku, Naruto, and Neji arrive where Sasuke is sealed in a barrel with seals. Kimimaro prevent them from interfering. Naruto is about to rush Kimimaro but before he can, Sasuke is released. He is seen with his skin reverting from stage 2 to stage 1 to base. He runs off and Naruto runs after him.

Kimimaro tries to stop him but Neji gets in the way. Neji faces off agaisnt Kimimaro with Goku until he senses Orochimaru ki not far from Sasuke and Naruto. He asks Neji if he has it under control and leaves.

He only leaves because he can sense Gaaras energy nearing by and he'd be there to help Neji if he needed any.

Neji fights him much better than Lee did in cannon. Kimimaro compliments Neji on his skill and strength but reveals he too has a curse mark. He goes into stage one giving Neji a hard time. His bones have become so hard that it hurts Neji to block them even with the rotation.

He can't get close for the 64 palms due to his bomes sticking out from everywhere. Knowing he needs to defeat this guy since he's the only one at the moment, he goes in for a 64 palm.

He gets all the way up to 16 palms until he is pierced by Kimimaro bone. Snapping it off with a chakra enhanced strike, he jumps back. Panting, he knows this is it. Giving it one last try, he charges his opponent until sand gets in his way. Similar to cannon, Gaara arrives and save Neji killing Kimimaro.

Naruto and Sasuke begin to fight. They start off in base. Sasuke uses sharingan and had an advantage over Naruto until he goes 1 tail cloak. They use their jutsus ki attacks and taijutsu. Sasuke enters his curse mark stage 1 and firces Naruto to go 2 tails. Sasuke is still mad that Naruto can rivil his power. He awakens all 3 tomes. This puts him on par with Naruto.

He tells Naruto he will kill him to get the power he needs to kill his brother. He Tele Naruto he is his best friend but one if the people he dispises the most. He finally enters stage 2. With the sudden power he is far stronger than Naruto.

Like in cannon, Sasuke pierces Naruto but he heals thanks the 9 tails. Also similar to cannon, Naruto gets angry and tells Sasuke he WILL nring him back to the village even if he has to break every bone in his body. Be grows the third tail and thanks to his will, he has control over it.

They fight each other pretty evenly with Naruto showing a slight edge but Sasuke also showing a slight edge. They use their ki attacks such a Ki Blast Barrage and Ki Canon. They collide with a Rasengan and Chidiri over and over again through out the fight. They still keep fighting destroying the nearby landscape. Wanting to end it right there and then, they charge up their best attacks.

Naruto creates his Demon Fox Rasengan and sasuke creating his Flapping Chidor infused with at the last moment. Like in cannon, the two attacks scratched each other as Sasuke Chidori struck Naruto in the gut and Naruto Rasengan struck his forehead protector then it grazes the lower corner of his left eye.

Black dome of energy surrounds them, dust settles and Naruto is unconscious bleeding from his wound while sasuke was in base panting lookimg over Naruto as the blood from his wound dripped on his face and in the water.

Orochimaru was able to get his hands back due to gokus dna being in him making him strong enough to use the death reaper. Goku fights Orochimaru knowing it will be a life or death match. Goku immediately goes Kaio Ken time 10 knowing a rough estimate of his power. To his surprise, Orochimaru was beyond times 10 so he goes times 15 and this barley makes Orochimaru try. Having fun Fighting him, he knows he needs to end it quickly so he goes Kaio Ken times 20. This puts him on par with Orochimaru.

The old Sannin reveals to Goku he cant win. With his regeneration factor from the hashirama cell and the Saiyan cells he injected from Goku, he will keep getting stronger.(like goku black, his power increases the more he fights.)

Orochimaru uses various jutsus to kill goku. Goku realizes he will need super saiyan. He entersthe Suoer Saiyan 1 state and begins to dominate Orochimaru. Orochimaru used Edo Tensai and revives both the 1st and 2nd Hokage but with their concious. Orochimaru has control over them since he's much stronger now and he added no into the control seal. He's also able to bring them back thanks to Gokus DNA being in him but it drained him of energy needing a replacement asap. He was not able to retrive the 3rd or 4th Hokage.

Goku now has to fight the first 2 hokages (who are only at around 25% their full power due to Orochimaru still only having a incomplete version.) The two hokages and Orochimaru fight Goku all at once. The only conscious The first 2 hokages have are their fighting style, skill, all that. They cant speak.

Goku tries to kill the already dead Hokages but they come back thanks to the Edo Tensai regeneration. So he aims for Orochimaru. The fight is hard for goku and he thinks about going level 2 but is afraid he'll go overbored and destroy the planey in accident.

Taking a move from Tien, he uses the 4 witches technique to make 3 copies of himself splitting his power into 4. Now he's able to go Super Saiyan 2 without worry of the planet. Telling Orochimaru that his time is over, he gies Super Saiyan 2 somewhat shocking the Sank in.

With this, he has 2 of his clones fight the 2 hokages and him and his other clone facing Orochimaru. With smart thinking, Goku is able to charge a Kamehameha and Instan Transmision behind him seting it off.

After the ki blast, all the other Goku return to the original and he reverts to base panting. Goku knows he escaoed barley and has retreated but can't sense where he went. With the two hokages returning to their boxes, Goku relaxes.

Goku IT to Naruto finding him unconscious with Sasuke no where to be having anymore senzu beans left, he hurries and takes him to the leaf as he can sense the rest if his team and Team B heading that way.

Not having anymore senzu beans for another week, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba must go through extensive care in the hospital. After a few days all of them are in ok condition.

Like in cannon, everything woukd happen close to the same. Everyone sad that Naruto didnt bring back Sasuke but know he did nothing but his best and beyond. Goku tells Kakashi about his fight with Orochimaru and the Hokages.

Kakashi is nervous because Orochimaru is still out there with the first 2 hokages and Sasuke. Jiriaya comes and asks for Kakashis permission to take Naruto to train for 3 years so he can control the 9 tailed beast and prepare him for the Akatsuki. Kakashi grants it.

The senzu beans are ready and everyone is fed one. The medical ninjas taje a few to study and grow. Naruto leaves with Jiriaya telling everyone he will get strong enough to bring Sasuke back.

End of Part 1 of Naruto.

Power levels. These are ALL ROUGH ESTIMATES.

Chunin Exams Pt.1

Goku: 105

Naruto and Sasuke: 40-60

Sakura: 20-40

Sound Nijas: 60-70

Sand Ninjas: 40-70

Grass Ninjas: 20-40

Team Guy: 30-80

Team 8: 30-50

Team 10: 30-60

Chunin exams Pt.2

Goku: 112

Sasuke and Naruto: 50-60 base

Lee: 50-60 base

Gaara: 60-70 base

Neji: 60-70 base

Shikamaru: 40-60

Temari: 40-50

Kankuro: 40-50

Sakura: 40-60

Hinata: 30-50

Shino: 40-60

Lord 3rd: 1,000-2,000

Orochimaru: 1,000-2,000

Edo First Hokage & Edo Second Hokage(5-10%) 800-2,000

Kabuto: 120 Ki: 192

Kakashi: 120 Sharingan: 216

Edo Zabuza w/ Saiyan DNA: 400-500

Chaos in the Leaf Arc

Itachi: 1,500-3,000+

Kisame: 1,500-2,000+

Goku: 126

Jiriaya: 1,500-3,000+

Sasuke: 60-70

Sakura: 50-60

Naruto: 60-70

Sasuke Retrival Arc

Sasuke: 70-80

Naruto: 70-80

Sakura: 60-70

Neji: 70-80 base

Shikamaru: 50-70

Shino: 50-70

Lee: 60-80

Kiba: 50-60

Jirobo: 200-250

Kidomaru: 150-250

Sakon&Ukon: 100-200

Tayuya: 70-100

Kankuro: 60-80

Temari: 60-80

Kimimaro: 250-300

Gaara: 100-280

Orochimaru- 2,500++

Edo First Hokage & Edo Second Hokage(25%): 4,000-5,000

Goku: 140 SSJ: 7,000 MF SSJ- 1,750 MF SSJ2: 3,500


End file.
